The light booster
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: When a girl from the real world ends up in the Dragon Booster world it can only mean one thing: trouble. Especially when she's chosen as the Light Booster.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness and a blinding headache. Those were the first things I noticed when I woke. As I opened my eyes to the sounds of cheering I wondered where I was and how I had come to be there. Eventually I climbed to my feet, shaking my head in an effort to clear it as I looked in one direction then the next as I tried to figure out why I was standing on an asphalt road. But all I knew, all I could remember was a blinding light and then nothing.

"Am I dreaming?" I wondered out loud as I took a step and as I did I heard footsteps. Stopping I focused on the footsteps and as I did I discovered two things; they were too heavy and loud to be footsteps and that they were getting closer. As I stood there, not sure what I should do, they got closer and closer and then something raced around the corner. At the last second I realized that I was looking at a dragon that was rushing straight for me and as I stared in shock I saw someone, a young guy sitting on top of a saddle. Knowing it would be smart to move out of his and his dragon's path I took a step only for a massive and overwhelming pain in my head to distract me and as I stood there, my eyes clenching shut as I groaned aloud he called out to me. But I didn't move and at the last possible moment his dragon leapt into the air and I felt the breeze as it just missed me. The moment it hit the ground on all fours it kept going for a few seconds before the dragon skidded to a halt.

"For dragon's sake what are you doing on the racetrack?!" The rider yelled at me as he stormed over and I opened my eyes for a moment, gasping from the pain of my headache and I finally got a good look at him as he narrowed his eyes at me. Taking in his pure white hair and grey eyes at were currently glaring at me I slowly blinked as I attempted to clear my head. "Well?" He asked with a growl this time and I opened my mouth to answer him but all that emerged was a pained groan as my head throbbed. Then as I stood there I began to weave on the spot and as he stared at me my eyes rolled up inside my head and with a dull thud I ended up in a heap on the ground. Blinking the rider just glanced down at me before shaking his head and walking away from my motionless form. But as he headed for his dragon he was surprised when he dragon walked past him and wandered over to me. "What is it girl?" He asked her as he followed and as he did he saw the dragon stop once she reached my unconscious body. To his surprise she nudged my head and after a moment he heard me groan and slightly shift my head. After I did his dragon looked at him and he stared at her, instantly knowing what she wanted. "Wait you want to bring her with us?" He asked his dragon who gave him a slight nod and he frowned. "But we don't even know her!" He replied but she kept staring at him and he finally gritted his teeth. "Scales. Okay fine. Then I guess we're stuck with her." He complained as he knelt beside me. Less than a minute later they raced to their crew's hideout with me slumped out cold over the saddle.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious but as I began to wake I heard several voices and as I listened, my head aching, I noticed that at least two people seemed to be having an argument.

"You brought a complete stranger to our hideout?" A male voice said and as the second person spoke I recognized it as the guy that almost ran me over with his dragon. As I lay there I tried to make out of what they were saying but pretty soon I began to feel dizzy and I fainted before I learned anything more. When I woke next I heard someone speak next to me and as I slowly opened my eyes I saw the same dragon almost nose to nose with me. Startled I moved back and almost slammed my head on the wall behind me. Interested the dragon moved closer as I stared wide-eyed and as I did the same white-haired guy chuckled as he looked down at me. "Very…funny." I muttered as I sat up and his dragon nudged me with its head as I looked on in confusion and a little fear.

"From the look on your face I'd think you'd never seen a dragon before." He said, laughing at me as he did and after I kept staring, eyes completely wide he stopped and stared at me. "You're kidding right?" He asked and I slowly shook my head at him. "Seriously?" He asked as I staggered to my feet and almost fell. To my surprise his dragon suddenly leant against my side and prevented me from falling forward.

"Um...thank you…" I told the dragon who snorted. Noticing me staring at her the guy grinned.

"Her name is Decepshun. And you are?" He asked as I leant against Decepshun's side and I frowned slightly at him.

"I'm Rayne. But never mind that. Where am I and who are you? And why am I standing next to a dragon?" I asked as I felt my heart beat faster as I looked around at my surroundings.

"You're in the Dragon Eyes crews' compound and I'm Moordryd Paynn." He answered as I blinked at him. "Why do you keep staring at Decepshun?" He asked as I finally managed to stand without falling over and his dragon stepped away from me before walking over to several dragons standing together. Stunned at everything I didn't realize that Moordryd said something to me and it was only when someone else spoke that I blinked.

"This the girl you brought home?" Another guy asked as he stepped towards me and I frowned at him, annoyed at being called a girl.

"My name is Rayne for your information. And…wait you brought me back? Thanks Moordryd." I said and he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Whatever. I have to get back to the racetrack. See ya." Moordryd said as he walked away. Walking over to Decepshun he gripped the saddle and pulled himself up before she raced away.

"I'm Cain by the way. So where'd you come from anyway?" His friend asked and I thought about this for a long moment before I realized something.

"I…don't know. All I remember is a blinding light then I woke up on the racetrack and almost wound up being trampled by Moordryd and Decepshun. I know that sounds really weird but that's pretty much all I remember." I told him and he raised an eyebrow for a few seconds.

"Yeah that's a little weird." Cain replied as he crossed his arms and I did the same as I glared at him. Then after almost a full minute he chuckled. "You sound like Moordryd. Come on he asked me to show you around. Well ordered me but whatever." He added as he started walking towards the dragons and I hurried to catch up. Pretty soon I was standing in front of two dragons that instantly approached me and I grinned as I reached down and gave each of them a pat on the head. As I did Cain introduced me to his dragon, Coershun who nudged me with his snout and I giggled. Preoccupied with the two dragons standing on either side of me I didn't notice a third watching me with interest from the back corner of the stable. When I heard a snort I looked up and as I did I saw a silver and black dragon step towards me.

"Who owns that dragon?" I asked Cain as Coershun and the second dragon stepped aside as the silver and black dragon stopped in front of me and as I watched it stared directly into my eyes for the longest time. As I stared back I noticed that this dragon had amber eyes.

"No one owns Quiksilva." Cain told me as the dragon kept staring at me then to my amazement he nudged me with his snout. "That's new." He commented as Quiksilva nudged me again.

"What's he doing?" I asked Cain and he grinned as I found myself surrounded by a black and silver light. "Whoa!" I yelped as I was pulled into the air and suddenly dropped onto Quiksilva's back. "Okaaay what just happened?" I asked as I began to get over my first shock I giggled as Quiksilva started walking again and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling off.

"He never bonded with anyone before. This is new." He said as I held on for dear life as Quiksilva began to head for a large gate on the opposite side of the stable. "Hang on a second where are you going?" He called out as the dragon suddenly took off running and I almost tumbled off before I managed to keep my balance. Now really scared I yelled out before Quiksilva rushed at full speed towards the gate and I closed my eyes thinking we'd crash until he leapt high into the air and cleared the gate. When I opened my eyes I laughed, happy that we hadn't slammed into the gate until I realized that he was still running and I looked down at him for a moment.

"Whoa! Slow down! Where are we going?" I asked him and he snorted at me as he sped up and I sighed making sure to keep a firm grip on his neck as he led me to wherever he wanted me to go. As he run I looked around and pretty soon I began to wonder how I had ended up stuck on the back of a dragon. Then I giggled as I realized that this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. As far as I knew anyway and after a while I began to enjoy myself…right up until Quiksilva stopped abruptly and I fell off, landing with a thump. "Oww!" I whimpered and he lowered his head looking at me. "You could have warned me." I told him and he snorted at me and I could swear he was laughing as I climbed to my feet. "So where are we anyway?" I asked him and when I looked up I noticed that we were standing beside a sign. "Hmm…Penn Stables? Why did you bring me here?" I asked Quiksilva who just stared at me with his amber eyes and for the longest moment I began to wonder if we were lost. Then as I stood there I started feeling light-headed and as I cringed from the headache that was now making its presence known Quiksilva moved to my side and nudged me. After a moment I understood and I stumbled towards the building in front of me and as I did the dizziness got worse with each step I took. Pretty soon I stumbled and Quiksilva moved to my side, allowing me to lean against him so I could stay upright. By the time I found the stables I was seeing double of everything and my dragon gripped my sleeve in his jaw and tugged me towards the nearest stable. I wasn't comfortable about just barging in on someone's home like this but I was feeling pretty lousy so I decided to apologize later. As soon as I flopped down on the hay I could feel myself begin to pass out and as I did Quiksilva curled up beside me and I rested my head on his side. In moments I was out cold.

Sometime later…

"I still can't believe that Moordryd didn't even finish the race." Artha said as he and Kitt walked towards the stables closely followed by Beau and Wyldfir. But their conversation ended abruptly when Artha saw someone lying in the stables and he warned Kitt.

"Who is that?" Kitt asked as she walked closer and when she saw it was a girl about her age and a silver and black dragon she rolled her eyes at Artha who was all set for a fight. "I wonder where she came from."

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he walked in with Parm and after noticing his brother with his mag-staff held tightly in his hands he rushed over. "Who's she?" He asked his brother and in the blink of an eye he was standing next to me and my dragon. "Hellloo!" He called out but I just shifted in my sleep and he grinned getting an idea. Taking out his mag-staff he nudged me with it and I moved closer to Quiksilva. With a laugh he poked me again in the arm and I snorted, rolling over.

"Lance stop annoying her." Parm said as he frowned at the ten-year old but Lance just shook his head and leaned in to poke me in the arm. But this time Quiksilva grabbed the mag-staff is his mouth, giving Lance a frown as the kid looked on.

"Um…oops?" He said as Quiksilva dropped the mag-staff at Lance's feet and then he raised his head and stared at everyone. "I'm Lance." He said to the dragon that nodded and then stared down at me. "Who's your friend?" He asked and Quiksilva nudged me until I slowly opened my eyes.

"What…is it 'silva?" I muttered and that's when I saw a young kid looking down at me with a grin on his face. "Uh…hi." I said as I sat up and as I did I noticed there were three people other people and four dragons all looking at me and Quiksilva. Curious Beau wandered over to me and I moved closer to Quiksilva who made a snorting sound. "Stop laughing at me." I complained as Beau sniffed me and then he nudged me. "Okay what is it with me and dragons today?" I asked as I gave him a pat on the head before I climbed to my feet only to almost fall on my rear. "Whoa…" I muttered and to my surprise the teenage guy who had been watching me, holding some sort of stick in his hands, now moved towards me.

"You don't look so good." He commented as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'no duh'. "Maybe you should stay here and we'll bring back help." He suggested as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Yeah…okay." I replied as he helped me back onto the hay. Sitting there I watched as he and the other guy that looked my age rush away leaving me with a girl and the annoying kid who kept poking me. "Where am I exactly?" I asked as the only girl of their group walked over.

"Penn Stables. I'm Kitt by the way. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm Rayne. As to why we're here…ask Quiksilva. He's the one who brought us here in the first place." I answered as I looked at my dragon that was currently making friends with what I guessed were the dragons of the kid, Kitt and the other two guys. "First I wake up on a racetrack and now this." I muttered and she eyed me curiously.

"Racetrack? How'd you wind up there?" Lance asked and I sighed before giving them the full story. As soon as I was finished Lance burst out laughing and I growled, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"It's not funny. I have no idea how I wound up there and then Moordryd and Desepshun almost trampled me too." I groaned and that made Kitt stare. "What?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"You met Moordryd? As in Moordryd Payne?" She asked and when I gave a slow nod she grinned. "And he actually helped you? Wow."

"How is that so surprising? He took me back to his crew and introduced me to Cain. He was actually pretty nice considering that I messed up his race." I told them and Lance's jaw literally dropped. "Okay what's with that look? Have you met the guy before?"

"More times than I would want to. He's…not the nicest person around." Kitt told me as Lance shut his mouth. "So for him to be nice to you that's just…impressive."

"Hmm…well it was more his dragon that didn't want to leave me on the racetrack. I think so anyway. Can't really remember much after I almost got trampled. Must have passed out." I told her as I rubbed my the bridge of my nose, fighting off the pain in my skull. "When I came to I was in their compound, headquarters, whatever. And that's when I met Quiksilva."

"Wait he's the Dragon Eyes crews' dragon? And they let you take him?" Lance asked this time and I frowned a little at him for poking my arm. "If I said I was sorry would you tell me?" He begged and I sighed before I nodded. "OkayI'msorrypleasetellme." He told me and I blinked as he took a breath.

"That… was impressive. The thing is Quiksilva didn't have a rider and apparently he took a liking to me for some reason. Then he picked me up and jumped the gate before he went for a run with me still on him. After a while we ended up here and I must have blacked out or something again. That's pretty much it." I told them both as I attempted to stand only to fall back on my rear as I felt dizzy again. "Ohh bad idea."

"So is this your first dragon?" Kitt asked and I gave her a nod, my head still hurting as I sat there and she grinned. "My dragon's Wyldfir" she said pointing to a tall red one and then she pointed to a blue and yellow one "that's Fracshun Lance's dragon" and then she pointed to a dark green one "Cyrano who's Parm's the guy with the red hair and finally Beau" she finished as she pointed to a blue and red dragon bigger and more powerful looking then the rest. "He belongs to Artha."

"Cool. And you've already met my dragon…wow that feels strange saying that." I muttered as I stretched and a few minutes later Artha and Parm arrived with a much older man. As I looked up at them he walked over rubbing his chin.

"I'm Connor, Lance and Artha's father." He introduced himself and I just nodded wondering if he was the same Penn that owned the stables I had trespassed into. Then I mentally kicked myself for not figuring that out. "Who are you?" He asked me as I climbed to my feet and somehow managed to stay upright despite feeling pretty lousy.

"I'm Rayne. Sorry for intruding but I didn't have much of a choice." I told him as I blinked at him. "Not having a great day today." I added as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "First I wake up on a racetrack and almost get trampled and now my head keeps hurting. Could this day get any better?" Of course at that moment Quiksilva rushed over and started nudging me. "What's wrong 'silva?" I asked as he nudged me with his snout. Curious I looked towards the entrance just as a loud explosion rocked the stables knocking me to the ground. "And now it begins." I grumbled now sitting on my butt with a frown on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does this world hate me?" I growled as I climbed to my feet. Dusting myself off I took a few careful steps forward as I went in search of the noise, only for Quiksilva to grab my sleeve. "Huh what's wrong?" I asked him and he released my sleeve shaking his head. "You don't want me to check out the noise? Why not boy?" It was at that moment that Artha and Parm rushed past me and looked over the highest point of the building. Taking out a pair of what I think were binoculars he looked towards the smoke rising up from the street below and after a long moment he spoke.

"It's coming from the street below." He said as I moved closer trying to see into the distance but I soon realized that it was hopeless. "It's probably the Dragon Eyes crew again."

"Let's go check it out." Artha said as he rushed over to Beau and as I watched a gold light pulled him into the air so he was sitting on his dragon's back. Confused I stood there as he raced away closely followed by Kitt on Wyldfir. Now even more shocked I blinked as they rushed away, heading towards the smoke and chaos below and I finally made up my mind.

"Let's go too." I said to Quiksilva but when he shook his head I frowned at him. "Why not?" I asked and he snorted before he turned around and headed for the stable. "Fine then I'll go on my own." I muttered as I walked towards the ledge and that's when I found something out. We were pretty high up and I had no idea how to get down. But I have to admit that I'm pretty stubborn so I grabbed hold of a pole and started to slide down and this seemed to work. But just as I reached the end and I was reaching for the ledge further down that would put me level to the street below I suddenly felt dizzy again and just for a moment I blacked out. When I came to I found myself caught up on an overhanging broken piece of street and I made the mistake of looking down. Seeing no visible ground beneath me I gasped and that's when I heard a ripping sound. Slowly I tilted my head back and that's when I saw that my jacket, caught up and the only thing keeping me from falling, was beginning to tear. Knowing that very soon it would rip free I did the only thing I could think of and cried out for help. No one answered at first and I cried out again. "Someone! I need help!" I tried to grab the ledge to my left but it was just too far to reach and my jacket began to tear more as I hung there. Eventually I closed my eyes, resigned to my fate when out of nowhere someone reached down and grabbed my hand. Surprised my eyes shot open and I stared up at a familiar face.

"Can you reach the ledge? You're kind of heavy." Moordryd asked and ignoring the fact that he just insulted me, intentional or not, I reached over and somehow managed to grab it. Gripping the ledge in one hand and his in the other I pulled myself up and soon sat panting on the street.

"Never…doing that…again." I gasped as I glanced over the side and cringed, thinking about how close I'd come to falling. "Not doing…that again…either." I added and Moordryd chuckled as he stood.

"That's three times I saved you now. You owe me big time." He told me as I stood and raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Why are you giving me that look?" He asked and I finally sighed.

"Never mind. So where did you come from?" I asked him as he walked over and climbed onto Decepshun's back. "What you're just gonna leave me here?" I said but he rushed away before I had a chance to thank him. Growling under my breath I went looking for Artha and his friends. After walking for what seemed like forever, to my tired feet and sore head anyway, I finally caught up with them as they walked back to the stables and I called out.

"Hey there you are. Where's Quiksilva?" Artha asked and I frowned at him. "And what happened to your jacket?" He said as I walked over and I rubbed at my eyes.

"Long story. If you give me a lift I'll tell everyone the whole story." I said and Beau knelt so I could climb onto his back. As we walked back to Penn Stables I explained that I had followed them and when Quiksilva refused to go with me I went alone and ended up almost falling to the ground below.

"What ground?" Parm told me and I think I just about passed out again. Thankfully I managed to stay seated but it was a close call. Once we arrived back I climbed down and found Lance and Kitt waiting. "We couldn't find the cause of the explosion but we did find this." He said as he handed a strange-looking control stick to Conner and after a moment he said something about 'Wraith dragons' that instantly left me a little uneasy.

"Okay what's a wraith dragon and should I be worried?" I asked and after a quick explanation I went white as a sheet. Before anyone could stop me I blacked out.

Several hours passed and I was woken by a snort and as I opened my eyes I found Quiksilva looking down at me with what I swear was concern in his amber eyes. The moment he saw I was alright he nudged me with his snout. "Yeah…I'm awake." I told him as I rested my forehead on his for a long moment. Then I heard voices outside and I climbed to my feet, a little shaky and walked towards the voices. By the time I managed to step outside the stable I found Artha, Parm and Kitt having a heated discussion. As I listened I figured out that they were talking about breaking into the Dragon Eyes crews' hideout and I instantly stepped towards them, more than a little annoyed that they would even consider going after my friends.

"Why are you going after Moordryd and Cain? They're my friends." I said and everyone stared at me.

"You're up. Anyway they're not friends. I'm sure those two had something to do with the theft of four dragons yesterday in downtown Dragon City." Kitt said and I glared at her, crossing my arms as I did.

"Don't say that! Maybe you don't like them but Moordryd saved my life. Twice so far." I replied as I continued to glare at her until Artha stepped in.

"Wait back up a sec. He saved you twice?" He asked me as Parm and Lance stared at each other than me.

"When I passed out on the racetrack he brought me back to his compound and yesterday when I almost…fell." I told them as I stood there and after a few seconds Lance spoke surprising me.

"See I told you Moordryd's a good guy. Sometimes. When he wants to be." He said and I rolled my eyes at that. "But he might have stolen those dragons. The Dragon Eye crew does that pretty often." He added as an afterthought and I frowned before I walked towards Quiksilva. Angry I asked my dragon to get us back to the compound and gripping his neck he took off running. Ignoring my friends I decided to go back and find out what was really going on. By the time I arrived back I was holding my stomach as it growled and I realized that it had been ages since I had last eaten. Though I wasn't really sure how long ago I ate since I woke up on the racetrack and noticing that I wasn't looking so good Quiksilva slowed down. Eventually he walked the rest of the way as I whimpered and he stopped before his head turned slightly and fixed his amber eyes on me.

"I'm alright. Just hungry." I told him and he snorted before he began to walk again and pretty soon we reached a familiar gate. "Huh we must be here." I said as I looked up at it then I realized that there was no handle or doorknob. But it didn't matter because Quiksilva nudged the door with his snout and it opened instantly. Walking inside the door automatically closed behind us and as it did I jumped down and leant against my dragon as I groaned, weak from hunger and tired from my little mishap. As I walked towards the stables at the far end of the compound, closely followed by Quiksilva who stayed by my side, I found myself being stared at by Coershun and Decepshun who came over and nudged me.

"Hey you two." I said as I gave each of them a pat before I reached an empty stable and almost fell down. Very soon Quiksilva was sitting next to me, his head gently nudging my own and I gave him a weak smile and a pat on the head before I yawned. Lying back and getting comfortable I soon fell asleep beside my dragon, not realizing that someone had seen me walk inside and had decided to follow me. I didn't even hear them approach as I lay there, snuggled up against Quiksilva's side and pretty exhausted from everything I'd been through since waking up. If I had been even slightly awake I would have felt someone carefully shake my shoulder. When I didn't respond someone spread something soft over me, probably a blanket, before the footsteps receded and we were left alone. Time passed as I lay there and soon I began to dream and as I did I moved slightly in my sleep. Pretty soon I began to whimper and twitch as the dream took a darker turn and as I cried out in my sleep Quiksilva stirred and gazed down at my face. When I twitched again he gave a snort and getting no response except for a whimper he gently nudged my face with his snout. At first nothing happened and he tried again and I gasped as I suddenly shot upright. My heart beating wildly I looked at Quiksilva who gave another snort and nuzzled me and I calmed down a little from knowing he was there.

"I'm okay…just a bad dream." I told him and he stared at me for a full minute, his amber eyes staring directly into mine. "Alright it was more like a nightmare." I finally agreed and he nodded at me before he noticed the blanket and he nudged it with his snout which drew my attention away from my nightmare. "Hmm where'd this come from?" I said as I examined it and as I did I heard a voice and my head shot up.

"From me." Moordryd said as he walked over and noticing the stare I was giving him he stared back. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry it's just…I'm a complete stranger and you're being so nice. Unlike what Artha and his friends told me." I replied and that's when I noticed Moordryd's grey eyes instantly narrow at the mention of Artha's name. "Did I say something wrong? I have a bad habit of saying whatever I want and…wow I remember that? But nothing else? Figures."

"Artha and I…aren't exactly friends. Never mind. So why were you hanging out at the stable brat's home?" He asked me and I sighed as I tried to explain.

"I woke up there after Quiksilva led me there. I thought they were nice until they started saying that you and your crew were thieves. I told them off and stormed out with Quiksilva and we wound up back here." I told him and just for a moment I thought his eyes looked off into the distance but then he looked down at me.

"Heh well I did save your life three times so far so you do owe me." He chuckled and I stood, annoyed at him for saying that.

"Excuse me but you saved me twice now. Once when I was out cold on the track and the second time when I almost fell. What's this third time?" I asked and he chuckled as I glared at him.

"I didn't tell my father about you stealing his dragon so that makes three. And believe me I am saving your life." Moordryd told me and for some reason that made sense. "Whatever." He added as I stretched my aching limbs.

"Okay fine then I owe you a lot. So what happens to me now? I can't go back there and frankly I don't want to. Can I stay here?" I asked him and he rubbed his chin, considering it and I glanced at Quiksilva who gave a snort. "Please?"

"Fine you can stay. Besides we could always use another crew member." He told me and I grinned as Quiksilva gave a snort clearly happy about me becoming part of the Dragon Eyes crew. "Of course you're going to have to earn your place." He said and I frowned slightly, a little unsure at what being in his crew involved and after he noticed the look I was giving him he grinned.

"So what do I need to do anyway because I've never been in a crew before?" I said as Moordryd started walking towards the entrance of the stable and I hurried to catch up leaving Quiksilva to watch me walk away. After a moment he stood and followed me as Moordryd introduced me to the other members of his crew. While I was introducing myself to Rancydd, Vizz, Swayy, Blarre and Prankk I saw five dragons watching from a short distance away. Interested Quiksilva wandered over and judging from the snorts and growls he made I guessed he was saying hello to them. "Hi guys." I said as they all eyed me and I started to get nervous, not sure what to say next until Cain showed up.

"So the dragon thief's back?" He asked and when I glared at him, he just stared back. Thankfully Moordryd interrupted before an argument could break out.

"Before you two start Quiksilva magged Rayne and carried her out of the compound so it's not really stealing if the dragon does the stealing. If it was that easy everyone would steal dragons." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him, a little surprised that he mentioned stealing. Quickly he changed the subject. "Never mind that now. Does my father know that Quiksilva's chosen a rider?"

"So far no but I don't know how long that'll last. He missed Quiksilva and Rayne escaping the compound yesterday through dumb luck probably." Cain told us and again I wondered what Moordryd's father was really like. Apparently pretty intimidating judging from the worried glances I saw between the crew members standing nearby. In minutes they went back to whatever they were doing before, some patrolling the compound and others taking care of their dragons, which left Cain, Moordryd and I to wander the compound. As we did Moordryd started asking more questions about me like where I was from and how I ended up on the racetrack.

"Like I said before I can't remember. Frankly I'm lucky to know my name. I must have hit my head pretty hard on something to forget so much. But I suppose I'll figure it out. Hopefully." I replied and I noticed Cain give me an odd look which I frowned at. "Hey I'm telling the truth." I added and before anyone could stop me I stormed off, leaving Moordryd to glare at his best friend.

"Cain!" He growled and Cain just shrugged at him. "Scales. We need her to trust us so she'll join our crew."

"You really think she knows something about the lost gauntlet?" Cain said as Moordryd watched me walk towards Quiksilva. "If she does know something she's not telling us." He commented and when his friend didn't answer he rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should ask her." He added and walked away before Moordryd had a chance to answer back.

"What is he going on about?" Moordryd said as he went after me. After a few minutes of searching he found me sitting beside Quiksilva in the stable, absent-mindedly stroking his snout as I sighed to myself. I was still thinking about how Cain hadn't believed me and I didn't notice Moordryd walk in until he was practically standing over me. When he coughed I tilted my head back to look at him and he noticed that I wasn't happy.

"What do you want? Come to tell me that I'm a liar too?" I said as I climbed to my feet and crossed my arms. "Because if you do I'll leave now." I added though it was a dumb threat since I had nowhere to go and Quiksilva technically wasn't mine either. For a few seconds Moordryd just stood there as I glared at him, frustrated that someone I had thought might be a friend didn't trust me. But then he grinned and that threw me as I stared back.

"Actually I thought maybe you'd want to like to go for a walk with me and Decepshun." He offered and that surprised me for a moment before I gave him a nod. Walking over to Quiksilva I was all set to climb onto his back when I heard Moordryd chuckle. I turned back to see him shake his head at me in amusement. "Why don't you just get him to mag you?" He asked and when I blinked, completely lost, he rolled his eyes at me. "You remember the black and silver energy that appeared the moment Quiksilva picked you up? That's magging."

"Um okay." I said as I looked at Quiksilva. "Okay Quiksilva mag me. Gently." I quickly added and I swear he was laughing at me before that same energy picked me up and set me down on his back. After a moment I grinned and looked down at my dragon. "Whoa that was cool!" I said and Moordryd laughed. After Moordryd magged onto Decepshun's back he headed for the huge gate from before and as we followed a short distance behind I couldn't help wondering just where we would end up first. But we didn't get far when I Quiksilva stopped abruptly and I looked around as he growled. "Huh? What's wrong boy?" I asked him as I noticed that Moordryd had continued on and when he noticed that I wasn't following him he turned slightly in his saddle.

"Why did you stop?" He asked as I looked at Quiksilva, who seemed to sense something, and I shrugged at him.

"I'm not sure. Quiksilva just stopped and now he won't budge." I replied as Decepshun walked over and that's when I heard something and for a moment I was obvious to Moordryd speaking and it wasn't until he waved a hand in front of my face that I almost fell off my dragon's back in surprise. "Whoa!" I yelped and he fixed me with an odd look. "Didn't you hear that? It sounded like a woman's voice." I asked him and he shook his head leaving me more than a little stunned. "Never mind. Let's just keep walking." But just as Decepshun started walking again I heard the same voice and this time it addressed me by name. I looked behind me and as I did something began to call me towards what I originally assumed was a dragon crews' compound. This time the voice blocked out everything else and I climbed down from Quiksilva's back and started walking towards the voice as it called to me, urging me to follow it. And so I did, even when my dragon gave a snort and tried to grab my sleeve in his teeth and pull me back, I firmly pushed him away and kept walking.

"That's really weird. Hey Rayne! Where are you going?" Moordryd called out as he watched me head towards a citadel and when I didn't respond he looked down at Decepshun who seemed as confused as her rider. "Maybe that blow to her head's making her act weird. Maybe we should…" He started to say as Decepshun walked towards me and Quiksilva but just as he was about to call out again everyone except me heard a low rumbling sound. As they listened the sound began to get louder and louder until the ground beneath us started to shake and just as Decepshun stopped the ground underneath me opened up with a massive and earth shattering crack and before Quiksilva had time to mag me back, I tumbled into the crevice.


	4. Chapter 4

Having just seen me fall to my doom Quiksilva gave a roar, calling out to me and scratching at the ground as he tried to figure out some way of getting down to me. But the gap in the ground was just too small and he gave a low growl, frustrated and worried about his rider. As he did Moordryd was trying to work out what had called me to my apparent death and as he stood there something occurred to him and he grinned.

"It's the gauntlet. My father was right; Rayne's been called by the previous owner's voice. But what good will it do if she's stuck down there?" He wondered as my dragon continued to paw at the ground and after a long moment he brought up a map of the surrounding area. "Hmm…there's a side entrance to the citadel. Let's get going." He said to Decepshun who magged him onto her back and once he was seated he called out to Quiksilva. "If you want to find your rider come with us." He said and my dragon glanced at him then back at the crevice, seemingly thinking. Then he gave Moordryd a nod and walked over before pawing the ground again. Taking off in a sprint Decepshun rushed for the entrance closely followed by Quiksilva who was determined to find me.

As they went searching for me I was lying out cold on a very cold stone floor and after a few minutes I began to show signs of life, letting out a groan as I struggled to open my eyes. Once I did I found myself in utter darkness and as I lay there I began to whimper, partly from pain and from fear.

"Quiksilva? Moordryd? Decepshun?" I called out and getting so answer I sighed before I sat up slowly, instantly hissing from the pain in the back of my head. "Oh yeah that'll help my memory loss." I complained before I gingerly reached out and finding a stone wall to my left I gripped it in one hand and slowly pushed myself up until I was standing, though a little shaky. "Now where am I?" I whispered and as I looked around I sighed, not even able to see a hand in front of my face. So I ended up slowly stumbling around, both hands out in front of me so I didn't go slamming face first into something. Pretty soon the room began to get lighter and as it did I found myself in a long corridor. Unsure if I should keep going or stay put I accidently stepped on something that made a dull clink sound and I cringed as I heard a deep rumbling sound. In the next few seconds I heard something behind me and as I slowly turned I saw the door behind me close. With a groan I realized that I could only go forward now and so that's just what I did, carefully making my way across the corridor until I found a room that stretched far into the distance. Now a little more curious and less afraid I started walking towards something shining in the distance and as I got closer and closer I felt the same voice speaking to me inside my head and just for a moment it was all I could focus on. Then I shook my head and remembered that it was this voice that had led me to this dark and cold citadel and I gritted my teeth and stopped walking. And that's when I heard that voice again, asking me to keep walking but I stood my ground and called out.

'What do you want with me?" I yelled and there was silence for what seemed like forever than I heard an amused chuckle and I frowned, angry at being laughed at when I was stuck all the way down here.

"I want you to come and claim what is rightfully yours. What was once mine and now I am offering its power to you. Take the gauntlet and claim this power for yourself." The same woman's voice told me and I couldn't help being compelled to do exactly what the voice wanted. As I began walking again I saw something giving off a bright silver glow and my heart started to race and I began to run. Just as I reached the glowing object the voice chuckled and I was told to pick it up and put it on. Without any hesitation I reached down and picked up a silver and black gauntlet. The instant I did the voice faded with these final words "Become the light booster' and then as I slipped it over my right arm something flared within me and I gasped as my whole body felt like it was on fire. When I reached my breaking point I cried out and fell unconscious onto the hard stone floor. Sometime later I heard a familiar voice and that brought me back to consciousness with a pained groan and as I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head as I did, I saw the silver and black gauntlet now over my right hand and as I stared at it in confusion I heard someone calling out to me.

"Hey Rayne! Are you down there?" The voice called and I instantly recognized it as Moordryd's voice and I called back, letting him know where I was. As I did I looked at the gauntlet again and cringed as I suddenly had the urge to hide it from him. Quickly I pulled the sleeve of my jacket over it and once it was hidden from sight I sighed, relieved until he called out and I gave a yell.

"Whoa!" I yelped and he couldn't resist laughing at the surprise on my face as I almost jumped out of my skin. "I've had enough excitement for one day so can you please not do that?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. So what happened to you?" He asked and I quickly explained that I had woken up on the stone floor and went looking for an exit, leaving out the part about the woman's voice or the gauntlet. As soon as I finished I was suddenly bowled over by Quiksilva who gave me a lick on the face and began to nuzzle me.

"Yeah I'm happy to see you too boy." I told him as he snorted and for some reason I could sense he was a little mad at me for disappearing. "I'm fine." I told him and he eyed me for a long moment before he gave me a nudge and magged me onto his back. "Can we go now?" I asked and I heard Moordryd chuckle before he led the way out of that cold and dark place. Little did I know that I had just taken the first step in becoming a hero but all I could think about was getting back to the Dragon Eyes crews' compound and resting. And maybe getting something to eat because I was starving. As we walked back to the compound, Moordryd leading the way, I kept glancing down at my right arm and wondering about the gauntlet I now owned. Apparently Quiksilva could sense something was bothering me and he lifted his head as we walked behind Decepshun and I found myself being stared at. "I know you were worried about me but I'm fine now." I said and he gave me a snort, frowning slightly and I sighed. But before I could say a word Moordryd spoke and I looked up as he turned slightly in his saddle and looked over at us.

"Did something happen?" He asked me and I tilted my head at him, puzzled. "After you fell down that crevice?" He added and when I continued to stare he shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just get back to the compound." After Decepshun started walking again I looked down at Quiksilva and gave him a brief nod.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to my dragon and he gave a quiet snort, curious as to why I didn't tell my friends. But I didn't get to tell him when just as we walked through the gate I began to feel lightheaded and I started to slip from Quiksilva's back. Reacting quickly his head shot forward and he grabbed the back of my jacket in his teeth before I fell to the ground and that jolted me out of my daze. "What…just happened?" I whispered as he gently lowered me to the ground and I leant against him trying to keep on my feet. As I did Moordryd rushed over and that's when his eyes went wide briefly before he reached up and when his hand came away red that's all it took. I heard him call out for help and Quiksilva's uneasy growl as he tried to help me but everything else was a blur. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders before I was helped towards the stables and eventually I was sitting on the floor. My eyesight blurred as I fought to say awake and as I blinked rapidly I heard the words "What's wrong with her?" and something about the sight of blood making someone queasy and I giggled. After a few minutes I felt myself drifting off and that's when someone shook my shoulder, hard, and I glared suddenly. Trying to shake them off I almost ended up face down on the floor. "Oww…" I mumbled as something was pressed against the back of my head and I growled at the pain.

"Hold still for dragon's sake. You're not making this any easier." Moordryd grumbled and I muttered something making Cain chuckle in the background. "And you're not helping." He added as I sat there looking from him to Cain and back.

"Stop looking so worried. It's just a scratch." I replied and he rolled his eyes at me. "It's not like I haven't fallen on my head before." I said as I grinned despite the stinging pain. Obviously not convinced Moordryd folded his arms against his chest, raising an eyebrow at me and I stumbled to my feet and copied him. Unable to help it Cain laughed and we turned at the same time frowning and he shrugged before he walked away. Once he left Moordryd turned back to me and I finally sighed before I slowly sat on the hay. "If you want the truth…I'm not feeling so good." I mumbled weaving on the spot and Quiksilva moved to my side and I leant against him so I didn't face plant onto the ground. "Ohh…not having a good day." I muttered as I slowly sat down in the hay.

"Well you did fall down a crevice." Moordryd commented. "And…" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a weird gurgling noise and when he figured out what it was it burst out laughing as I blushed.

"Hah hah…fine I'm starving." I muttered and when he walked away, still chuckling, Quiksilva nudged me and made a snorting sound which meant he was laughing at me. "Give me a break." I complained crossing my arms and sitting before I leaned against the back wall of the stable, exhausted beyond belief, and I was almost drifting off when Moordryd returned and he had a bemused look on his face as he noticed my eyes slowly closing until he could only see a sliver of green staring down at the ground. With a chuckle he knelt beside me and I instantly jerked awake before my eyes focused on him. "Huh…where'd you come from?" I asked and he shook his head before handing me something and when I finally noticed what it was I couldn't help the tired smile that spread across my face. "Thanks Moordryd." I said as I sipped at what I assumed was some sort of soup. As I did I began to feel better and I heard Moordryd chuckle when I sighed and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You looked like something the Hydrax dragged in before." He commented and I shrugged before I went back to eating. "Do you remember anything after you fell?" He asked me and I stopped for a moment, thinking about the question.

"I'm not really sure. I must have hit my head when I fell down that hole and that's all I remember. I wandered around looking for a way put until you called out. That's pretty much it." I told him and as I ate he seemed lost in thought. When he stared at me suddenly I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I'm not lying." I added looking up from my soup and he gave me a grin.

"Okay. I believe you. How's the soup?" He asked me and after noticing the empty bowl and the contented smile on my face he began to laugh and I scowled at him for a moment before I giggled. Even Quiksilva snorted and after a few minutes I began to yawn. Taking the bowl from my hands he stood and I was about to follow when I noticed that my legs started to shake. "Stay here." He told me and that sounded so much like an order I frowned and he shrugged. "Before you collapse." He added and I gave him a nod as Quiksilva lay beside me and I rested my head against his before my eyes started to close. Almost a full day passed and when I woke I found myself Decepshun and Coershun looking down at me and I gave them a tired smile as I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I did. When Decepshun and Coershun gently nudged me I gave them each a pat on the snout and not wanting to miss out Quiksilva nudged me and I laughed before making sure to give his snout a rub. Apparently happy now I heard a deep rumble coming from his throat and I grinned, not noticing that we had company. It wasn't until I heard a cough and after I turned around I saw Cain and Moordryd standing just inside the stables, both giving me a grin and I grinned back.

"Our dragons seem to like you." Cain said as I walked over and I shrugged as Quiksilva followed me.

"I don't know why but every dragon I've come across walks straight up to me and wants a pat. It's pretty funny really." I told them and that's right when I saw Moordryd holding a saddle in his hands. "Hey that's a saddle." I said and to my right I saw Cain roll his eyes at me.

"Obviously. If Quiksilva's going to be your dragon then you need a saddle. Especially if you're going to dragon race." Moordryd told me as he handed it to me and I almost dropped it the moment he mentioned 'dragon race'. Thankfully Quiksilva moved forward and caught it on the top of his head and I picked it up, giving him a pat in thanks.

"Wait a second…dragon race?" I asked and Moordryd gave me a nod. "But I've barely even ridden Quiksilva before so…how am I going to race? No offense but…are you crazy?" I asked my eyes wide and when he shook his head I sighed, closing mine for a long moment. "Umm…I don't know how to race." I added as my eyes opened and Moordryd frowned after seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Hey don't panic. We'll teach you the basics and go from there." He told me and I managed a grin though my legs were shaking and I'm pretty sure everyone could see how pale I was. But I knew that I owed my friends big time for helping and I sighed, resolving to do the best I could as I followed Cain and Moordryd outside with Quiksilva following close behind. Once we were standing in a wide open space I was shown how to put the saddle on my dragon's back. It took me almost a full minute but I did eventually get it and soon Quiksilva stood beside me, the saddle sitting just below the base of his neck and directly between his shoulder blades. I was feeling pretty proud of myself for a few seconds right until Decepshun magged Moordryd onto her back. "Okay now ask Quiksilva to mag you." He told me and I looked up at my dragon and he snorted.

"Okay…Quiksilva mag me…please?" I asked, a slight tremor in my voice and he lowered his head before silver and black energy surrounded me and lifted me off the ground. Swallowing back a gasp I felt him lift me towards the saddle and I reached across only for the energy to vanish abruptly and I fell suddenly. With a yelp I frantically reached for the handlebars and just managed to grip one, dangling in midair. Thankfully Quiksilva used his snout to push up upwards and I soon sighed as I shifted on the saddle. "Not doing that again. Thanks 'silva." I said and to my annoyance Cain laughed at my epic fail.

"Cain be quiet." Moordryd told him and he stopped as Decepshun walked over and stood next to Quiksilva. "That's not too bad for a first try." He said to me and I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not as convinced. "Alright that was…really bad." He told me truthfully.

"Yeah that was really bad. I doubt I'll be a dragon racer anytime soon. Maybe in several years.." I trailed off, feeling pretty miserable, and he gave me a smile. "You can say it. I stink at this." I added and Quiksilva snorted, probably trying to make me feel better. "Yeah I know I shouldn't give up so quickly but I have no clue what I'm doing. And my head still stings."

"Come on let's walk to the racetrack and I'll show you what you need to know." Moordryd and I gave him a slight nod as Decepshun walked towards the gate. Pretty soon we were standing on the racetrack and while he went through the basics of racing and gear I was preoccupied as I thought about the gauntlet I found. Noticing the faraway look I had on my face Moordryd rolled his eyes and asked me a question. Startled my head shot up and I caught the look of irritation on his face I cringed.

"Sorry…it's just that this is where I woke up." I replied as I climbed down from Quiksilva and looked down at the track, sighing as I did and Moordryd walked over. Realizing that he needed to know about the missing gauntlet he tried to cheer me up.

"You'll figure something out." He told me and I looked at him for a moment, not convinced that I would remember anything but grateful for his kindness. Suddenly he mentally kicked himself, wondering why he was being so kind to me but when he saw my bright green eyes fixed on him he couldn't help being nice. And the smile I gave him made him grin back even though he should have been focusing on finding out what I knew about the silver and black gauntlet that his father, Word Paynn, was searching for to prevent anyone using it against him. But he ended up looking at me when I was giving Quiksilva a pat on his snout and he couldn't help feeling just a little sorry for me. Though he wasn't sure why.


	5. Chapter 5

After wandering along the track for a few minutes I still couldn't remember anything useful. Giving up for the moment I managed to convince Moordryd to continue explaining the basics of racing even though I had zoned out completely. It wasn't easy though and it took a joint effort of pleading and my best puppy dog eyes to persuade him.

"I'll tell you what I know on one condition." He finally said and I asked him what that was. "That you tell me everything you know about a silver and black gauntlet my father's searching for." He told me and I raised an eyebrow, confused, and he sighed.

"I'd tell you what I knew about it if I knew anything. I can barely remember my own name though so I'm not sure how much help I'll be. Is there something special about it?" I asked him and I noticed that he paused for a long moment, apparently considering what he would tell me and I frowned. "If you don't want to tell me anything then fine. But I did stick up for you when Artha and his friends started badmouthing you. "

"Scales. You're right. Al I know is that the gauntlet supposedly lets the person wearing it communicate telepathically with their dragon." He said and I tilted my head to the side making it obvious that I had no clue what he was talking about. Rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment he sighed. "Look it means that you could hear your dragon speak into your mind."

"Ohhh…now I get it. That would be pretty cool if it worked." I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well if I find it I'll let you know." I told him and he gave me a quick smile before he changed the subject and started explaining in detail about racing gear. "Uh huh." I said as he showed me a piece of gear apparently called red thruster gear. As I listened I found myself understanding everything he told me and Moordryd seemed impressed when he asked me several questions and I could correctly answer each one.

"You know for someone who claims they've never raced, or even seen a dragon before, you seem to understand a lot." Moordryd pointed out as he walked over to Decepshun and she magged him onto her back. "Now let's see how well you race." He said and he chuckled at the worried expression on my face.  
>"You look like Cain right now." He joked and I rolled my eyes at him, arms crossed against my chest.<p>

"Hah hah." I replied as Quiksilva magged me and I landed on his back. Thankfully I didn't fall off this time. "If you're so smart let's see you race." I said and he grinned before Decepshun took off at a sprint, leaving Quiksilva to rush after them and I gripped the handlebars so tight that my knuckles went white. "Hey wait for us!" I yelled and I heard him laughing as we raced after both rider and dragon. Pretty soon we caught up and after tensing up for the first few minutes I began to enjoy the rush of sitting atop a dragon as its four paws pounded the pavement at a fast pace. Pretty soon I began to laugh and Moordryd eyed me for a moment as the wind swept my hair back and he grinned, letting out a chuckle at the expression of pure joy on my face. "Can you go any faster 'silva?" I asked and he gave me a slight grin before he shot forward and I yelled, laughing, as we easily outpaced Moordryd and Decepshun who looked on in amazement. Shooting past them I looked back and laughed as Moordryd's jaw dropped and I gave him a wave, grinning as Quiksilva let out a roar.

"How did they…come on we can't let them beat us." Moordryd told Decepshun who raced after us and pretty soon we were running side by side, each of our dragons trying to outdistance the other as I grinned at Moordryd.

"This is so cool!" I yelled and I heard Moordryd laugh as he raced beside me but then his laughter ended abruptly and I began to wonder why. Unfortunately I didn't realize that Quiksilva and I were heading for the end of the track until Quiksilva gave a roar before skidding to a halt and I was thrown clear, ending up on the ground with a thud. Worried Quiksilva rushed over and finding me lying motionless he started nudging me, making a snorting sound. As he did Moordryd and Decepshun joined us and after jumping down he rushed over and knelt beside me.

"Very funny, Rayne. Come on get up." Moordryd said with a grin and when I didn't respond he frowned. "Rayne?" He said as I lay there. As they tried to wake me as I lay out cold I heard someone speaking to me into mind.

"Wake up Rayne." The voice commanded and as I lay there I groaned, my head shifting from one side to the other, and I heard the voice chuckle. "You need to find the medallion." It told me and I groaned again as Quiksilva nudged my head, trying to wake me. "The one that unlocks your gauntlet."

"Medallion?" I mumbled and Quiksilva snorted as he gently nuzzled my head. Soon I started to stir and as my eyes slowly opened he gave a snort as he saw that my eyes had gone from green to silver. Confused he snorted and in seconds my eyes went back to green and I shook my head, dizzy, as he looked on. "What…happened?" I asked and Quiksilva made a rumbling noise in his throat as he licked my face and I giggled. "Haha! Stop it that tickles 'silva!" I laughed before Moordryd rolled his eyes at the pair of us before he offered me his hand. Pulling me to my feet he raised an eyebrow at me for a moment.

"Are you okay? That was an interesting dismount." He asked and I nodded, rubbing the back of my head as I did. "Maybe we should head back." He suggested and I sighed, a little upset at having to end my riding lesson so soon. Noticing the frown on my face he chuckled. "Unless you want to continue." He added and I gave him a quick nod, now happy. The hours flew by as Moordryd taught me everything I needed to know about gear and which gear Quiksilva could mag. That threw me and I asked why I couldn't mag everything. "Because each dragon has a different draconium bone structure and that makes it impossible for all dragons to mag all gear." He explained as Quiksilva and Decepshun walked side by side.

"Hmm okay that I understand." I replied as I looked at him. "How many different types of dragon are there?" I asked next and when he chuckled I raised an eyebrow. "Now what's so funny?"

"You seriously don't know a lot do you?" Moordryd answered and I frowned at him before I looked ahead as Quiksilva gave him a snort and a frown as well before he walked faster. "What did I say?" He asked Decepshun before he narrowed his eyes at me and my dragon. "Like rider, like dragon. Both as stubborn as each other." He commented and Decepshun made a rumbling noise in her throat, laughing at her rider. Soon catching up to us Moordryd attempted to apologize me so he could find out if I was hiding anything about the gauntlet and not because he was feeling a little guilty. As Decepshun walked alongside Quiksilva he cleared his throat and when I looked at him, glaring as I did, he tried to figure out just what to say. But before he had a chance to speak we both heard a roar and as I looked around, shifting slightly as I did, I tried to figure out where the sound came from. As I sat there Quiksilva suddenly growled and I almost fell when he took off, leaving me to tightly grip his neck as I fought to stay seated.

"Whoa slow down 'silva!" I cried out as he rushed forward and as soon as I righted myself I saw a dragon rush past, almost colliding with us and as Quiksilva screeched to a halt, almost throwing me I noticed that it was gold and black. "Let's go after it!" I yelled and Quiksilva took off again, apparently as interested in it as I was and as he chased after the dragon Moorddryd just stared.

"The Dragon Booster?" He said as Decepshun looked towards her rider then at us as we rushed away. "Come on let's go after them." He said and with a roar of approval Decepshun took off. As Quiksilva chased after the mysterious gold and black dragon I wondered who it was and as we got nearer I saw a young guy sitting on its back and as we got closer, Quilsiva easily matching the other dragon's speed, I noticed that he was wearing some sort of black and gold armor.

"Hey!" I called out but he was either ignoring me or he didn't hear me so 'silva got closer only to run into a dead-end as the street ended. With a surprised roar Quiksilva dug his claws into the ground and in seconds he stopped just in time but I wasn't so lucky as my hands slipped from the handlebars and with a yell I was thrown. Slamming hard into the ground I yelped and after a few seconds I climbed to my feet, weaving as I fought to stay awake. Then I stumbled back and before Quiksilva's eyes I passed out and fell off the edge. Letting out a roar Quiksilva tried to grab me and just missed as I fell. Completely unconscious I didn't feel someone catch me in their arms and as they flew me to safety I groaned. Sometime later I heard a voice and I chose to ignore it, exhausted and finally whoever it was left me in peace. As I slept on I began to whimper as I dreamt about the day I first met Moordryd and Decepshun but the dream started before that and I saw several people who looked very familiar. Still dreaming I twitched in my sleep and when I moaned Quiksilva woke up and looking at me he saw my head shift as I whimpered. Gently Quiksilva nudged me and when I didn't respond, still trembling, he nudged me again until I woke with a start. "Huh...what..." I gasped, heart beating fast before my eyes settled on my dragon who was eyeing me looking worried and I finally sighed. "I'm okay...just a dream." I told him and he snorted apparently not convinced. And that's when I heard a voice and as I looked towards the front of what I assumed was a stable I saw Lance standing there, a grin on his face.

"You know you talk in your sleep." He grinned and I know I blushed as I struggled to my feet and took a step towards the entrance before I stumbled. Thankfully Quiksilva managed to put his snout underneath me and I wrapped an arm around his neck taking a deep breath as I did. When I was finally sure I wasn't going to pass out, despite the pain in my head telling me otherwise, I gently took my arm off Quiksilva's neck and walked towards the stable door. With a snort my dragon followed me and so did Lance almost running into me at one point and by the time I walked outside I saw Artha and Parm arguing about something. When I walked over closely followed by Quicksliva and Lance they stopped and turned to me as I wandered over, my head aching for some reason.

"And she's finally awake." Artha said and I blinked at him more than a little confused. "You were lucky that the Dragon Booster saved you when you tried to fly." He told me and when I stared at him completely lost, he raised an eyebrow. "Seriously you don't know who the Dragon Booster is?" He asked and getting the same blank stare he rolled his eye as he laughed.

"It's not funny." I grumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest eyes narrowed and Quilsilva snorted apparently finding it just as funny. "Hah hah 'silva." I muttered annoyed that I was being made fun of but before I could think of a retort Kitt walked over.

"Did Moordryd let you go?" She asked and I threw up my hands. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." She added as I frowned at her, wondering why everyone was making fun of me today.

"Like I haven't been through enough today. Anyway he was nice to me, despite what everyone keeps saying about him and his crew, and I still don't believe that he steals dragons." I replied as I rubbed my forehead. "He's probably wondering where I am right now." I sighed feeling a little bad as I stood there and that's when I heard Moordryd's voice and as we all turned I saw him standing there and I grinned. Though judging from the frown on Artha's face he wasn't as happy as I was to see him. "Hey Moordryd what brings you here?" I asked as I walked over and he rolled his eyes at me though I did see a slight smile appear just for a second or two.

"I was looking for you. Well Quiksilva anyway." He said quickly, slightly embarrassed that he'd almost let on that he'd been searching all of Dragon City for me. "So are you coming back to the Dragon Eyes' hideout or what?" He added as I blinked then with a shrug and a quick thank you I walked towards Quiksilva who magged me and I followed him outside the stables where Decepshun was waiting patiently. "What happened to you anyway?" He asked me as Decepshun magged him and after a long moment I sighed before I gave him the short version.

"I was apparently saved by someone called the Dragon Booster. Whoever that it anyway. "I explained and I noticed him grit his teeth for a moment when I mentioned his name. "I'm guessing you don't like the Dragon Booster." I said and he shrugged before he answered me.

"You could say that. So did you remember anything about that cavern you fell into earlier?" He asked changing the subject and after getting no answer he turned to look at me only to cringe slighty when I glared at him.

"Is that why you came looking for me? So I'd tell you about that medallion that your father's looking for? Even though I already said I don't have a clue about it or anything else for that matter?" I answered and Moordryd found himself speechless for the first time in his eyes as I glared at him. The second he saw tears well up in my eyes he frowned and tried to think of something, anything that would make me feel better. "Thanks a lot." I whispered as Quiksilva, sensing how upset I was, walked faster until he was a short distance away from Moordryd and Decepshun. As he wandered away he gave Moordryd a snort and a quick glare of his amber eyes and now out of range I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could he be so mean? I mean I thought he came looking for me because he was worried about me and not because of some stupid gauntlet." I whimpered feeling fresh tears welling and I hurriedly wiped them away. Slowing down Quiksilva looked up at me and gave a snort, gently nudging my face. "Thanks 'silva. At least you care about me." I sighed as I sat on his back and pretty soon I heard Decepshun's footsteps. Turning slightly in my saddle I gave Moordryd my best death stare and he cringed.

"Look I'm...sorry." He told me and when I kept staring at him, apparently not convinced he frowned. "Its the truth. Can we just drop it and move on?" He asked and when Quiksilva gave a snort I finally nodded. "So where are you going?"

"Beats me. I do have a problem with my memory right now so I hope you know." I replied as Quiksilva came to a hault. As I sat there I tried to figure out just where we were but I eventually realized that I was completely lost and I sighed. "Man this is really annoying."

"Don't let it get to you. You have fallen on your head a fair few times since I met you." Moordryd pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe we should see my father, Word Payne." He suddenly offered and after thinking about this for a long moment I nodded. As Decepshun and Moordryd led the way I couldn't help wondering if he was still trying to find out about that silver and black gauntlet. As I thought about it I glanced down at my wrist and as I made sure that no one could see the gaunlet I jumped when Moordryd called out, announcing that we were here. "Heh you're a bit jumpy aren't?" He asked letting out a chuckle when I growled at him. "This is my father's citadel." He told me as I tilted my head back and when I let out a gasp he grinned.

"Wow its amazing!" I said as I kept staring at the tower and after a few seconds I leaned back too far, letting out a yell as I toppled off Quiksilva's back. "Ow." I whimpered as I rubbed my suddenly sore rear end and that;s when Moordryd cracked up laughing at me. Frowning at him I climbed to my feet and dusting myself off I climbed back onto Quiksilva's back throwing a dark look at my friend. Once he had finished teasing me Moordyrd led the way and a few minutes later he climbed off Decepshun and asked me to do the same. "Um...I feel better when he's nearby." I said and I couldn't help the slight tremor in my voice as I looked at Quiksilva whose amber eyes stared into mine. Right at that moment I felt scared that if I left him alone for more than a few minutes he might vanish and I'd be alone. And that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find Moordryd looking down at me.

"He'll be fine." He told me and after taking a deep breath to steady myself I nodded and giving me a slight nod Quiksilva followed Decepshun and as he disappeared around the corner he gave me one last glance. "Anyway let's go." Moordryd said taking his hand off my shoulder and I followed him though not before glancing at the shadows and hoping that my dragon really was safe. It wasn't long until I found myself in a large open room and as I followed Moordryd I heard a man's voice and I paused, not sure who it was but for some reason I couldn't explain I didn't want to find out. When I stopped and stood there Moordryd soon noticed that I wasn't following him and he muttered under his breath before he turned around. "Are you coming or not?" He asked and I frowned for a moment before I finally gave him a brief nod and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at me, knowing that I might get mad again and refuse to go with him. Minutes later I finally met his father and I have to say that he was kind of intimidating as the moment he laid eyes on me he hurried over and I hate to admit it but I hid behind Moordryd. Trying not to laugh at me Moordryd rolled his eyes instead and firmly pushed me in front of him and I blinked as his father looked down at me.

"So this is the little thief who stole my dragon?" He asked and even though he was looking at Moordryd when he asked the question being called a thief made me pretty angry.

"I didn't steal Quiksilva. He chose to follow me." I told him and he stared at me for a few seconds before he chuckled and that's when he looked down at me again.

"Quiksilva's never chosen a rider for as long as he's been my dragon." Word told me and I shrugged not sure what to say as he stared at me, one hand under his chin. "Maybe..." He suddenly stopped and that's when I noticed a small silver and black lightning bolt smaller than my hand sitting on the table. When he caught me staring at it he walked over and picked it up. "Does this look familiar?" He asked me and noticing the blank stare I was giving him he rolled his eyes and I giggled, unable to stop myself. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" He said and Moordryd face palmed, worried what his father would say.

"I'm sorry Wo...um Mr Payne but your son does exactly the same eye roll. Especially when I do something dumb. Not that I do." I quickly added and Word eyed me for a long moment. Then he chuckled.

"I think you may be the one I've been looking for." Word told me as he handed me the medallion and when I stared at it, more than a little confused, he gave me a smile. "When you find the gauntlet that matches this medallion bring them both to me and you may keep Quiksilva. Do not, under any circumstance, place the medallion in the gauntlet. Though it won't actually work without its chosen holder." He explained and I nodded, suddenly wanting to leave in a hurry and once we were dismissed I followed Moordryd into the corridor.

"So this medallion matches the gauntlet your father's searching for?" I asked as I followed my friend and he turned his head slightly, giving me a nod as he led me towards what I hoped was Quiksilva. But as I followed him I noticed that we were walking through a set of arches and eventually I wondered where he was taking me. "Where are we going?" I asked and when Moordryd didn't answer I began to feel uneasy. Soon I stopped and when he kept walking I frowned at his back. Then he turned a corner and I found myself alone. Thinking he would come back for me like last time I stayed put but soon I couldn't hear his footsteps and I realized that I was all alone. "Quiksilva." I muttered and that;s when I heard a voice close to my ear and I let out a yelp, jumping into the air. I turned around and that's when I found myself face to face with the same black and gold dragon that had saved my life. Confused I looked at it then at its rider who laughed at having scared me. "Oh you're so funny sneaking up on a defenceless girl and scaring her half to death."

"Geeze are you always like this?" He commented and that's when I realized that it was the Dragon Booster, the one Artha mentioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Not really. At least I don't think so. Anyway what are you doing sneaking around Word Payne's citadel?" I asked him and he grinned at me. Before I had time to question him his dragon magged me onto its back and for the second time I yelped before I crossed my arms, one eyebrow raised as I sat behind the Dragon Booster. "And what was that for?" I added and he just grinned before his dragon took off running and I ended up wrapping my arms around his rider's waist otherwise I would have fallen.


	7. Chapter 7

Now being kidnapped by the Dragon Booster I gripped tightly to his back as his dragon raced through Word Payne's citadel and as I sat behind him I wondered where we were going.

"Umm...excuse me but where are you taking me?" I asked as I looked down at the ground and after a few seconds I felt a little queasy. "Note to self; never look at the ground while travelling on a dragon's back." I mumbled swallowing and that's when the black and gold dragon stopped abruptly. "Ugh...feeling a little sick." I groaned as I jumped down and his dragon stepped away from me and gave me a wide-eyed stare.

"Please don't throw up on me or Beau." Dragon Booster said and I glared at him before I clamped a hand over my mouth. Thankfully I didn't hurl but it was a close call as I shook my head. "Hey I remember you. We saved you from falling when you tried to fly." He said and I crossed my arms frowning a little. "Just kidding." He added before he jumped down from Beau's back. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Rayne. You haven't seen a black and silver dragon around here have you?" I asked as I looked past him into the distance.

"Do you mean Quiksilva?" He asked me and I nodded before something occurred to me and I stared at him.

"How do you know his name?" I said a little suspicious until he coughed. "Have we met before? Other than when I fell?"

"Uh no. I remember Artha Penn mentioned him. So let's find him." He suggested and I shrugged before Beau magged him onto his back and he leaned over offering me his hand. The moment I climbed on behind him Beau shot forward and I had to grab Dragon booster's back. With a laugh at my expense Beau raced through the citadel and pretty soon I saw a familiar face and I grinned as Beau came to a halt.

"There you are. Why did you take off like that?" Moordryd asked now sitting on Decepshun's back and as I watched his eyes narrowed as he saw me sitting on Beau. "Oh I get it. You wanted to hang out with him." He grumbled and I grinned before I jumped down and walked over.

"Excuse me Mr Jealous but he found me after you left me behind." I pointed out and I heard Decepshun chuckle as Moordryd stared at me, his grey eyes going wide.

"Mr Jealous?" He repeated and I giggled before he shook his head. "So are you coming or what?" He added before Decepshun turned around though not before I saw his cheeks turn red and I giggled. "I'd better go. Thanks for the lift guys." I told them before I hurried after Moordyd.

By the time I caught up with him Decepshun had slowed down a little and once I reached her side she magged me on. "Thanks Decepshun." I said and she snorted before she started walking again and as I wrapped my arms around Moordryd's waist I heard him mutter under his breath. "Okay I got lost and they found me. What's wrong?" I asked and he made a snort noise that sounded so much like a dragon that I giggled and he turned his head to stare at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I was...looking for you." He muttered and I grinned touched that he was worried about me. "Never mind. Let's just find Quiksilva and go home." He added and I frowned slightly.

"But I thought this was your home." I said and just for a moment I saw a sadness in his eyes before he blinked and looked in front of him. Getting no clear answer I eventually gave up and as Decepshun kept walking I started to feel a little tired. I wasn't sure why but as my eyes started to close I blinked suddenly hoping the feeling would pass. When I found myself being to nod off again I moved a little closer and suddenly Moordryd felt something press against the middle of his back and he turned his head slightly only to find me resting my head against his back.

"Hey wake up." He told me as he tried to glare at me but I just snuggled into his back, wrapping my arms tighter around his waist.

"Sleepy...night." I mumbled before I started to doze. Moordryd glared at me for a few more seconds before he realized that I was fast asleep and he groaned.

"Scales." He muttered under his breath before he stared straight ahead trying to ignore me using him as a pillow. Decepshun snorted, laughing at her rider and he just growled at her though at one point he did sneak a peek at me and he actually grinned for a moment before he shook his head. Decepshun looked up at him knowing exactly why her rider was looking at me and when she snorted he frowned at her. "I do not like her. She's stubborn and annoying..." He started to say before I rubbed the side of my head against his back still asleep and he stopped in mid sentence blushing. "WelL...maybe she's not...that bad." He muttered and Decepshun laughed as she headed for the Dragon Eye crews hideout. I'm not sure how long I slept but the next thing I knew someone was carrying me and even though I wanted to know who it was I was just too tired to care.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Cain asked as he stared at me and Moordryd shrugged. Lying near their feet and wrapped in a blanket I shifted in my sleep and Cain rolled his eyes at me. "Hey wake up." He said to me and when I snuggled into my blanket he frowned at me. When Cain went to nudge me with his foot Moordryd glared at him and he stopped more than a little confused. "Hmph whatever. I'm going to go feed Coershun. Have fun with your girlfriend." He added and hurried away before the leader of the Dragon Eyes could yell at him.

"She's not my..." He shouted at Cain before I groaned and rolled over. "Girlfriend." He added in a whisper. Wait why did I just whisper, he thought himself before he left me sleeping. "For dragon's sake what am I doing? She should be looking for that gauntlet not sleeping." He complained but then he glanced back at the stable where I was sleeping and for some strange reason he didn't have the heart to wake me. Which really confused him.


	8. Chapter 8

When someone nudged me I groaned and shifted onto my side, ignoring whoever wanted me to wake up. As I began to fall asleep I felt something rest against my head and before I was completely out I knew it was Quiksilva. How I have no idea and I was too tired to care as I snuggled closer. For a while I was sleeping pretty peacefully and when I started to dream I smiled as I dreamt about competing in a dragon race for the first time. But as my dream wore on the smile vanished and I began to groan, my head trashing from side to side as a dark fog covered the racetrack and unable to see clearly Quiksilva came to a halt. And as we stood there I heard someone scream and the roar of something hidden in the darkness and I urged Quiksilva to run but whatever was attacking the other riders and their dragons started hunting us and no matter how fast my dragon ran whatever was chasing us eventually caught up and as I sat on his back I saw something huge towering over us. s I groaned I shifted and that woke Quiksilva who had his head resting against mine and as his big amber eyes focused on me he frowned as I shivered. Moving his head closer he nudged me with his snout.

"Help...leave us alone...go away! NOOOOOOOOO!"I screamed suddenly as Quiksilva nudged me a second time and thinking it was the monster from my nightmare I shot upright and as I searched for it I finally noticed Quiksilva. My heart beating wildly I stared at him wide-eyed and after staring at me he moved his head closer and that's when I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face against his head. As I shook I heard the sounds of running feet and in seconds most of the Dragon Eyes were standing in the stable staring down at me as I kept shaking.

"For dragon's sake what's all the noise?" Moordryd shouted as he stood next to me and I lifted my head hurriedly trying to hide my tears and he stared for a moment. "Just keep it down. Some of us have races in the morning." He added and I nodded trying to ignore the snickers of the other members of his crew especially Cain who was laughing the hardest at me. Once they all left the stable I sighed and sensing just how miserable I was Quiksilva nuzzled my head.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Just a stupid dream." I told him as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and Quiksilva snorted clearly not convinced. "I hope anyway." I sighed as Quiksilva rested his head on my lap and I stared to stroke his snout before I began to yawn. Pretty soon my hand started to slow and when I stopped stroking Quiksilva's snout he tilted his head only to realize that I'd fallen asleep, my head against my chest. With a chuckle he rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes.

But I didn't get a peaceful rest as I started to have the same nightmare again but this time I saw someone standing astride the monster that I soon realized was a black dragon. This time I heard a voice urging me to use my powers to fight back against this monster but I just froze, terrified just as the dragon lunged. When I woke body shaking I found myself alone and for a few seconds I almost burst into tears thinking that someone had stolen Quiksilva. Of course my fears were soon put to rest when Quiksilva wandered in and I sighed before I climbed to my feet and as I walked over to him he seemed to study me for a few seconds. "No I'm okay." I told Quiksilva who eyed me for a long moment before he nodded and as I walked towards the door he gently nudged me with his snout, clearly not buying my act. "Okay I had that dream again." I finally told him and that's when I heard a voice.

"Not this again." Moordryd complained and I crossed my arms still mad at him for yelling at me when I woke up screaming. Noticing the glare I was giving him he frowned back at me. "It's not my fault that you freaked out from a dream." He added and I turned my back on him refusing to even look at him. Ignoring him I walked past Moordryd and Quiksilva followed as I headed for the front gate but before I could go anywhere I felt someone grab my arm and I spun around. "And where exactly are you going?" He asked and I actually growled at him. Letting go of my arm he watched as I stared at him until I finally sighed.

"Look I'm just shaken up at the moment and getting angry at me doesn't help." I told him and before he could stop me I called Quiksilva over. With a nod he magged me onto his back and less than a minute later we were racing out of the Dragon Eyes's hideout and I didn't even look back.


	9. Chapter 9

As Quiksilva raced along I sighed to myself as I wondered where we were going. Since I was pretty steamed I knew going back would just make me angrier but that didn't leave me with a lot of options. As if sensing my indecision Quiksilva slowed to a walk and as I sat on his back I tried to figure out what I should do next.

"Going back's out of the question at least for now anyway. Hmm what to do?" I said out aloud and suddenly Quiksilva came to a halt. "Huh what's wrong boy?" I asked as I looked forward and he snorted. As I stared into the distance I thought I saw a dragon rushing towards us and Quiksilva moved to one side letting him through. It that moment I realized two things' that it was Kitt and that she was in a big hurry. "What's going...on?" I started to ask before I saw a stampede of dragons running towards us and I knew right then why she was moving so fast. In seconds Quiksilva took off at a tremendous speed and I gripped his neck tightly as he rushed after Kitt and Wyldfir. But having no saddle at the moment made our escape a lot more dangerous and as we came to a deadend I saw a ledge above us. Instantly Wyldfir jumped and made it as Kitt hung on to his saddle and that's when I urged Quiksilva to leap for it too. Speeding up he jumped and made the ledge but unfortunately I slipped and with a yell I fell right in the path of the dragon stampede. Without a helmet my head made a sickening smack on the track below and as I began to black out I heard Quiksilva cry out. Before he could go back for me Kitt called out and warned him to stay put and he gave a mournful cry afraid that I'd be trampled.

"The Dragon booster's there!" She told him and just as I was about to fall under the feet of dozens of dragons someone swooped down and grabbed me by the arm pulling me up onto Beau and as they leapt clear I groaned. "She's safe. Let's follow them come on." As Wyldfir took off after the Dragon Booster, Quiksilva followed anxious to check on me and as he chased after Wyldfir someone watched from a distance. A while later I was lying in something soft and as I groaned I heard someone ask what I was doing here.

"She's hurt and I couldn't just leave her there. She almost got squashed." Artha said as Parmon rolled his eyes arms crossed. "Besides she's not with Moordryd anyway."

"And how do you know that?" Parmon countered as he stared at his friend. "This might be a trick to find out about us."

"Seriously? Rayne's unconscious and you wanted me to leave her there?" Artha replied and Parmon tried to think of something to say. But then I groaned again and everyone went quiet. "I wonder why she ran away?"

"Maybe they had a fight." Lance suggested as he poked my arm and when I didn't respond he frowned. "Aww she's no fun like this." He complained and Quiksilva frowned at him.

"How badly is she hurt, dad?" Artha asked as Connor knelt beside me and checked my head.

"She has a pretty big bump on her forehead. Probably a concussion too." He told them before he stood and I groaned shifting on the blanket as I dreamed. "For now she should stay here. There's no telling how much damage the fall might have caused."

"Poor girl. Maybe Moordryd should take better care of his friends." Kitt said and everyone couldn't argue with that. Leaving me to rest everyone went back to their work and as I lay out cold Quiksilva walked over and lay beside me, resting his head against mine. From time to time I whimpered as I had the same nightmare again but this time the huge black dragon knocked me off Quiksilva and as I lay helpless on the ground its rider glared down at me. "The one know as the Light Booster is helpless before me. Prepare to meet your end." He growled and as I whimpered terrified he threw a mag blast at my head. When I screamed everyone dropped what they were doing and came running into the stable to find me with my head buried in Quiksilva's shaking like a leaf.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he knelt beside me and as he went to set his hand down on my shoulder I cried out and almost fell trying to get away from him. "It's okay no one's going to hurt you." He whispered and I shivered not sure where I was or what was going on. Then I began to feel dizzy and before everyone's eyes I fainted. Before I could hit the ground Quiksilva moved forward and ducked his head catching the upper half of my body under him. Carefully I was lowered to the blanket and as everyone watched Quiksilva gently nuzzled me worry in his big amber eyes. "Rayne needs to rest she's had a bad fall and probably a nightmare from the sounds of it." He told everyone and as they all started to leave he looked at Quiksilva. "She'll be okay. Just look after her." He told the dragon who gave him a nod and after he left Quiksilva curled up beside me. At the same time back in the Dragon Eyes crews' hideout Moordryd was finding to his horror that he might actually have a conscience and as he paced in front of Decepshun he spoke out aloud.

"Not my fault that she's so stubborn. Just my luck to get stuck with an annoying girl who..." Before he could finish his train of thought Cain on Coershun rushed through the gate and as they made their way to the stable Moordryd looked up. "Did you fins her?" He asked and when Cain shook his head he frowned. "Then keep searching. She can't have gotten very far."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were actually worried about Rayne." Cain said as he jumped down and found himself being glared at. "You do care don't you?" He added before Moordryd growled at him. "I can't believe it." He grinned at his friend who glared.

"No I don't! She's an annoyance and if I had my way I'd tell her to get lost. But my father needs her to find the gauntlet for him and that makes her useful. At least for now." He responded before he ordered his lieutenant to keep searching and with a shrug Cain walked back to Coershun.

"Even if you don't like her she likes you." Cain said before he climbed back into the saddle and Coershun took off leaving Moordryd alone with his thoughts.

"Rayne...likes me?" He said as he stood there and after a long moment he shook his head. "Humph who cares? She just needs to find that gauntlet and then I can kick her out." He added and Decepshun snort making her rider stare at her. "For the last time I don't like her."

Back in the Penn stables I was tossing and turning as I lay beside Quiksilva and hearing me whimper he gently nuzzled my head. Somehow that calmed me and eventually I fell into a deep sleep. This time when I began to dream I saw my home and as I sighed I saw my family. But soon the memory faded and as I heard footsteps I went to open my eyes only for someone to clamp their hand over my mouth and as I went to struggle I saw who it was. Getting my best death stare aimed at them Cain and Moordryd both stared back at me before Moordryd removed his hand from my mouth.

"Just be quiet." He told me before he grabbed my arm and went to yank me to my feet only for me to slip my arm from his grasp. "Now what are you doing?" He whispered as Cain looked towards the stable door, hoping no one heard them.

"I'm not going with you." I whispered rubbing the bump on my head and shifting closer to Quiksilva who let out a growl which made Cain back up a few steps. "And you can't make me." I added as I leant my head against my dragon's fighting the urge to sleep.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Moordryd asked his voice raised and I just glared at him sticking my tongue at him for some reason. "Fine then stay here for all I care." He added and turned around before he slipped outside leaving Cain to stare at his retreating back then at me.

"Well this was a bust. See ya." He said before he hurried after his leader leaving me and Quiksilva in peace. Rolling my eyes at the pair of them I sat back down still a bit woozy from smacking my head into the ground and as I drifted off to sleep Quiksilva snorted impressed by my stubbornness even while injured.


	10. Chapter 10

The very next day I was rudely woken by someone poking my arm and as I opened one eye I found Lance grinning down at me. I closed my eye and tried to go back to sleep but Lance just kept poking my arm until I groaned and opein both of my eyes I sat up.

"Okay what do you want?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes and he thrust a game console in front of me.

"Want to play Battleground dragon?" He asked and I wanted to say no but he was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't be mean. Sighing I nodded and he grinned handing over the game. Of course I had never played a game before, at least I think so anyway, so he showed me what to do and I made a pretty good first attempt. Or at least that's what Lance told me anyway though I knew he was just being nice. Pretty soon Artha walked in wondering where his brother had disapperaed too and once he saw me palying the video game he chuckled. "Hey Artha." Lance called and I looked up for a moment which caused me to get a game over. "Heh oops." He added and I just giggled.

"So he roped you in huh?" Artha asked as he sat next to me and I grinned feeling better.

"Its cool. Where is everyone?" I asked as Lance took the game from me and started playing again. "Its been pretty quiet."

"Parmon's figuring out what gear we need for the next race and Kitt's helping him. How's the head?" Artha asked and I shrugged my head still a little painful.

"Its still hurts but I have a pretty hard head." I answered and once he saw me looking towards the entrance of the stable he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's your friend isn't he?" He asked right out of the blue and when I blinked even Lance looked up from his game to watch my reaction.

"He's a jerk. There's no way I'm friends with him." I replied as I stood and started to pace. "Besides he yelled at me just for having a nightmare." I added as I stopped walking and Quiksilva moved to my side. Distracted I stroked his snout and Artha stood.

"What nightmare? What was it about?" Lance asked suddenly really interested and I sighed not wantng to tell them but they proved even more stubborn then me and I finally caved.

"I had a dream that I was dragon racing and then a mist covered the track. There was something in the mist and it was attacking the other racers and their dragons and then it came after me and Quiksilva. We tried to get away but no matter how fast Quikislva ran it caught up and then...it lunged. I woke up screaming and that woke the Dragon Eyes." I explained and seeing the pain in my eyes and the tears welling Qukslva nuzzled my hand trying to comfort me. "And Moordryd yelled at me then, going on about the race and...I just left with Quiksilva." I finsihed jsut as I realized that Connor, Kitt and Parmon had been listening. "Oh scales." I whispered as I turned and tried to wipe my eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kitt asked and I sighed shaking my head as I fought the anger and frustration I flet towards Moordryd. How could he treat me like this, I wondered as I sat back on the blanket sitting on the ground. "Don't let him get to you. Moordryd's just a big jerk."

"Yeah so I've noticed." I muttered as I rubbed my aching head. Eventually the Penn raching team left and after they walked towards the racetrack Connor spoke.

"You shouldn't judge Moordryd so harshly. He's still your friend even if he doesn't come out and say it." He told me leaving before I could even say a single word. Puzzled I considered what Artha's father had just told me and as Quiksilva lay beside me, his head on my lap, I soon managed a sad smile as I realized that despite our differences I missed the annoying jerk. Meanwhile at the racetrack Moordryd was standing near Decepshun as Cain went through every obstacle and what gear they needed but when he noticed that the leader of the Dragon Eyes' attention was elsewhere he raised an eyebrow.

"Missing your girlfriend?" He asked knowing that that would focus Moordryd's attention on something else other than me and when Moordryd whirled around he chuckled despite the glare he was given.

"Silence Cain." Moordryd growled and his leuitenant chuckled. "Just make sure that we have evrything I need to wipe the racetrack with the stable brat."

"Fine. Decepshun magged green bashing gear and white aerial gear. Plus I added a disruptor pod that's near the finish line in case Artha gets too close to winning." Cain told him and Moordryd nodded before he saw the Penn crew walking over and he frowned thinking up a good insult. But as Quiksilva walked up with me holding onto his neck whaever Moordyd wanted to say died in his throat as he walked over to us.

"Good luck." I said and he gave me a nod before Quiksilva snorted and just as he turned to join Artha and his friends Moordryd called out. A bit surprised my dragon magged me gently to the ground and walked over to Artha still keeping a close eye on me.

"I'm...sorry." Moordryd said not really looking staright at my face and seeing me frown he rolled his eyes. "About...yelling at you. You're welcome to come back...if you want." He added as he finally looked into my face and for a moment I blinked. Then when I nodded he actually grinned before he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal though I know he was pretty happy, despite pretending otherwise. When I waved goodbye and walked towards Quiksilva I noticed that Artha's jaw had dropped and I giggled.

"That's not a good look." I pointed out as I walked past and Lance burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Having never seen a dragon race in my life I decided to stand alongside Quiksilva and watch. As the Penn Stables crew worked on getting the right gear magged to Beau I stood back and watched in silence for a few minutes but curiosity got the better of me and I wandered over.

"Sorry to interrupt but what gear's that?" I asked pointing to a set of white gear attached to Beau's back and sides. The moment I said that Parmon turned around with a grin apparently happy that I asked.

"Well that's white aero gear. It allows the rider and dragon to glide for short or extended distances and..." Parmon explained and after a few seconds I wished I'd never asked as he kept talking. And talking and talking. When I completely zoned out he blinked at the blank look I was giving him and he frowned. "Um hello?" He said and I suddenly shook my head.

"Umm...sorry. I must have zoned out there for a moment. Must be because I hit my head." I answered and he sighed accepting my apology. Trying not to laugh at us Kitt walked over and asked how I was feeling. "Well my head aches, no surprise there, other than that I'm pretty good. Actually I'm really interested in this dragon race. I can't wait to see who's competeing."

"Artha and I are. Plus...Moordryd, Pyrrah, Khatah and Wulph." Kitt answered as I watched several dragons walk past with their riders and I grinned really enjoying myself. "But I'm going to win." Kitt added with a grin and I grinned back.

"Huh not if I beat you to the finish line first." Artha piped up and I giggled as he tried to act tough until Beau's tail knocked his feet out from under him and I cracked up laughing alongisde the rest of his crew. Even Artha laughed about it eventaully. As Kitt and Artha joined the other races I could hear Artha and Moordryd exchanging insults and I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. When Parmon and Lance moved a short distnace away I followed them and as I watched Parmon pulled out a set of what I discovered were binoculars. As we waited for the race to start Quiksilva nudged me and I looked at him for a moment.

"What's up, 'silva?" I asked and he snorted moving his head towards the race. "Wait you want to race? Now?" I asked and when he nodded his head I blinked before I heard a laugh. When I turned around I saw Cain grinning at me and as I stared at him he handed me a saddle. "Oh boy." I muttered as I took it from him and a short time later I was sitting utop Quiksliva as we waited for the race to start.

"Rayne what are you doing? I thought you couldn't race." Artha asked and I sighed looking down at Quiksilva with a frown on my face but he just snorted and ignored me.

"Ask Quiksilva he's the one who wanted to enter. I just hope I stay in the saddle." I replied as Lance and Parmon laughed and I glared at them. Parmon saw the look I was giving him and was instantly quiet pretending to focus on the race though Lance just kept laughing and I finally rolled my eyes. "And not land on my head this time." I added as I looked straight ahead trying not to shake from a growing fear I began to feel.

"Just take a deep breath. You'll be fine though you might want to stay behind the pack just in case it gets a bit...rough." Khatah suddenly spoke and as I looked up I saw him grin at me for a moment.

"Okay I'll try that...Khatah was it?" I asked and he gave me a nod. "Thanks. So just keep to the back and we'll be..."I started to say before the race started and I tightened my grip on the handles of my saddle as Quiksilva shot forward ahead of all the other dragons. "Fine!" I yelled before I managed to get my balance and as Quikislva raced ahead I gritted my teeth as I focused on staying on his back.

Though I soon found it was easier said than done when Moordryd pulled out a staff and suddenly Decepshun magged him at Artha who just managed to block the blow. "I thought this was a race not a street fight." I muttered though I was interested to see who'd win and I turned my head slightly in the saddle before I looked down. "That might have been a mistake." I gulped as I realized how fast Quiksilva was running and I turned back around looking ahead as my dragon kept moving.

Soon I saw a turn coming up and as I looked just behind me I saw Kitt press a switch on her saddle and instantly a piece of blue gear appeared on either side of Wyldfir and as I watched in amazement her dragon easily made the turn. And that's exactly when I realized that we had to make the same turn and I had no idea how. By rushing into this race I forgot all about magging gear onto Quikislva and that was a huge mistake. Thinking Quiksilva would slow down I kept a firm grip on the saddle but he just sped up and in seconds he shot forward making the turn and as I sighed relieved we hadn't crashed I grinned as he rushed past Wyldfir and both dragon and rider stared as my dragon just kept running.

"Whoa slow down boy before we run right off the track." I told him but for some reason Quiksilva didn't listen and I groaned before I leaned forward and dangling over his head I glared at him. "Why won't you listen to me?" I whined and he snorted before he nudged me and I quickly climbed back ino the saddle, afraid I'd fall on my head again. Thankfully he started to slow down and I let out a breath thinking he was finally listening until I saw what was coming up, a ledge and I gulped before Quiksilva dug his claws in. It didn't seem to help and as we skidded towards the ledge I let out a cry of fear and closed my eyes waiting for us to fall. Then Quiksilva slowed down and when the ground stayed beneath us I risked a peek only to find that we'd only just stopped right at the very edge. Moving closer to the track Quiksilva looked over for a moment before he shook his head looking a bit upset then he turned his head and looked straight at me. "Hey don't give me that look. I wasn't the one who wanted to race without any gear." I told him and he turned his head before he started to slowly make his way back to the start of the racetrack just as the other racers overtook us. Seeing how depressed he looked I sighed and leaned over to give him a gently pat on the snout and he brightened. "How about next time we practice a bit first? And make sure to mag some gear too?" I offered and Quiksilva made a deep rumbling noise from his throat before he licked me and I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

After our disastrous attempt at dragon racing both Quiksilva and I were feeling a little down and as he wandered back the Penn Stables tent I heard a voice call out to us. Stopping Quiksilva turned around just the owner of the voice caught up.

"That was pretty impressive..." Moordryd told me and I grinned along with Quikislva until Cain chuckled and I growled at his next words.

"For an epic fail." Cain finished and I glared at him before Quiksilva turned to leave. Giving the second in command to the Dragon Eyes a cold stare Moordryd jumped down from Decepshun and walked over until he was standing beside my dragon. "It was funny." Cain added crossing his arms with a grin on his face.

"So...have you thought about coming back?" Moordryd asked me and I was so surprised by how polite he was being that I almost forgot about him trying to kidnap me in the middle of the night.

"What about last night? You did try to kidnap me." I pointed out and Moordryd raised an eyebrow at me looking a little confused by my comment. Sighing I jumped down and stood in front of him arms now crossed. "When I woke up you and Cain were in the stables trying to get me and 'silva to go with you by force. That wasn't a very nice thing to do after leaving me behind in the citadel." I told him and to my right I heard Cain chuckle.

"I didn't leave you behind. Besides I thought you were right behind me anyway. If you hadn't been so stubborn you wouldn't have gotten lost." Moordryd pointed out and instantly he regretted not holding his tongue when I glared at him, eyes narrowed, before I asked Quiksilva to mag me. The moment I was sitting on his back I stared down at my 'friend' for a few seconds.

"Maybe I won't come back after all." I growled and as we walked away Quiksilva aimed his tail at Moordryd who only just ducked in time. Wordlessly Moordryd and Cain watched me walk towards the Penn Stables tent and as soon as I disappeared into it Moordryd walked back to Decepshun.

"Nice plan Moordryd." Cain commented from the back of Coershun. "She's really mad at you now."

"Silence Cain. Rayne'll come back to us eventually." Moordryd replied before he headed back to their compound and before he followed Cain rolled his eyes at his leader.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn and admit that you want her back..." He muttered before Coershun started to follow Decepshun. Now standing in the tent with Quiksilva I sighed suddenly and he looked up at me as I walked over and sat beside a table.

"Why does he act nice one minute than a complete and utter jerk the next?" I sighed as Quiksilva nuzzled me, trying his best to make me feel better. "Man I really hate guys." I muttered and Quiksilva snorted at me. "Present company excluded of course." I added as I stroked his snout. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and as I went to stand I saw Artha enter the tent followed by Kitt, Parmon and Lance. As soon as they saw me I waved at them and they walked over, probably wondering what I was doing in their tent. "Sorry I probably should have asked first. I'll go." I said as I stood up and Artha shook his head.

"No its fine. Pretty awesome moves on the racetrack." Artha commneted and I grinned only for Lance to add his own cooment and I frowned.

"Too bad you almost wiped out." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "Well you did." He muttered still finding the whole incident funny.

"Yeah okay I admit I had no idea what I was doing. So how did the race go?" I asked Artha and grinning he held up a trophy that he must have had hidden behind his back. "Wow its awesome. Congrats." I told him and that just made his grin bigger.

"Please don't or his head won't fit inside his helmet anymore." Kitt said and I burst out laughing which just made Artha frown at me. Once I could breathe again Parmon asked what I was doing in their tent and I sighed.

"I...kinda had a fight with Moordryd. Even though he asked about wanting me to come back I asked why he'd left me behind in his father's citadel. Instead of apologizing he told me I was stubborn and that really hurt. I know it was my fault but still...he could have been a little nicer." I explained as Quiksilva nudged me having seen the hurt in my eyes. "Shouldn't have believed he was my friend." I sighed and everyone watching me felt a little sorry for me.

"You're welcome to come back to the Penn Stables. If you want." Parmon said before Artha could and I looked up hopeful.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be imposing?" I asked and Kitt laughed. "Huh what's so funny?"

"You sound like the professor." She pointed out and getting a blank look she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Let's just go back." Following behind my new found friends I couldn't help feeling a lot better though I didn't get my hopes up in case they wanted to use me like Moordryd and his crew. But I couldn't have been more wrong because as soon as we arrived back at his father's stables Artha offered to teach me how to dragon race. Excited I gladly accepted and after a few minutes Quiksilva had three pieces of gear magged to his back and sides.

"Okay so the main thing to remember is to know what obstacles you'll be facing on the track and to act accordingly. Like for instance you see a sudden turn. What gear do you use?" Parmon asked me and I couldn't help feeling like I was in class and he was my teacher.

"Um...blue turning gear." I answered and he grinned at me. "Makes sense." I added and Lance gave me a high five.

"How about if there's a gap in the track and your dragon can't jump that far?" Artha asked and I cringed remembering how we'd almost fallen off the track. "Un did I say something wrong?"

"No. I'd use White Aero gear and red thruster gear to add speed and distance. If I wanted to of course." I answered as my friends looked on.

"That's...pretty impressive. Are you really sure you've never raced before?" Kitt asked and I shook my head not sure how I knew so much. "Huh maybe you're just a born natural."

"Not really. Moordryd did teach me a little and the rest I pciked up. Before he became a jerk." I grumbled and Quiksilva snorted apparently agreeing with me. "See even 'silva thinks he's a jerk and he's Word's dragon."

"Did you say...Word? As in Word Payne?" Parmon asked and I slowly nodded not sure where this was going. "Oh boy that's not good."

"Calm down. Word told me I could keep Quiksilva on one condition; that I find this silver and black gauntlet thingy. Not like I'm really going to help after I met him. Talk about creepy and full of himself." I answered as I stretched. "Wouldn't know where to begin anyway since my memory's a bit fuzzy."

"What do you mean?" Artha asked and I sighed before I explained that ever since I woke up on the racetrack I couldn't remember more than my name. "Whoa that's pretty depressing." He said and I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So you can't even remember where your parents are or what they look like?" Lance said looking up from his video game and that threw me for a moment. I hadn't really thought about my home or family except for the odd dream and that made me suddenly really sad. Unable to help it I let out a little sniff and suddenly I had to get some air.

"Uh...I'll be right back." I coughed and left the stable in a hurry. Once outisde I took several deep breaths to try and calm myself so I wouldn't burst into tears. Less than a minute later Lance came outisde and found me looking down at the ground looking pretty sad. Feeling bad he walked over and stood beside me for a few seconds.

"I...didn't mean to talk about your parents." He said and I wiped at my eyes for a moment. "I have my brother and my dad and you're...oops."

"No its okay. I have Quiksilva and you guys. Besides I know my family's out there somewhere and I'll find them. So...how was my epic fail at the racetrack?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and Lance grinned.

"Pretty funny. Maybe my brother can teach you." He grinned and I giggled. As we walked back to the stable I couldn't help wondering how Moordryd was doing. Even though I thought he was a jerk he was the one who rescued me when I was all alone and hurt. Though I guess Decepshun should get my thanks more than him since she wouldn't let him leave without me.

As I was learning everything I needed to know about dragon racing, Moordryd was getting the lecture of a lifetime from his father inside Word's citadel.

"You called for me father?" He asked hands behind his back and head slightly down as he waited for his father to yell at him.

"Moordryd didn't I tell you that we needed Rayne to find my missing gauntlet?" Word asked and when his son gave him a brief nod he frowned. "Then why did you let her escape?!" He suddenly yelled his voice echoing throughout the room and his second in charge, Cain, actually cringed. But used to his father's anger Moordryd just stayed perfectly still though he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at his father.

"I didn't let her escape. Rayne left because she wanted to and not because of me." Moordryd replied not breaking eye contact with his father who had walked over and was now looking straight into his son's face. "She's just being stubborn. I'll get here back."

"You had better because she's the only one who can find that gauntlet." Word said before he turned and walked back to his desk. Of course Cain chose that exact moment to ask a question and Moordryd buried his face in his hands.

"What's so special about that piece of metal?" Cain asked and Word fought off the urge to strangle him. Though just the glare he gave him made Cain instantly hide behind Moordryd.

"That 'piece of metal' as you so elegantly put it contains a power that rivals the Dragon Booster. If the chosen weilder slots the medallion into it it will unlock a power that could help me start my dragon-human war. But only if I get my hands on it and find the chosen one first."

"But if its so powerful won't the chosen one just use the power for themselves?" Moordryd asked and Word just smiled which did worry his son.

"Once I find the one destined to wield this power I'll simply turn him into a wraith and then he'll have no choice but to help me. Now go and find Rayne. Bring her back to your crew by force if necessary. You're dismissed." Word told them and trying not to say what he really thought about his father's plan Moordryd nodded instead. As soon as he left with Cain, Moordyd wondered how he was going to convince me to come back to the Dragon Eyes.

"You could always try kidnapping her again." Cain suggested as he climbed onto Coershun's back and he stared as Moordryd shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because we want her to come to us willingly. And Rayne won't if we force her." Moordryd answered as Decepshun magged him. "Let's find the stablebrat. I know she's there right now." When Cain stared at him looking confused he just grinned. "Where else would she go?" And with that Decepshun took off at a sprint leaving Cain and Coershun to race after him.


	13. Chapter 13

"So when's the next race?" I asked Artha as I sat on Quiksilva's back. "Because we are definitely entering it. And also winning it."

"You're pretty confident considering after what happened in your first race." Artha said and I rolled my eyes as Quiksilva snorted at the same time. "Just kidding." He added as I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway we're here."

"Nice I could use a break." I said as I jumped down from Quiksilva and he nudged me making me laugh. "Though a break from what I'm not sure." I giggled feeling pretty good until I saw two riders and their dragons approaching and I instantly frowned, my good mood completely spoiled. "Just great." I muttered as Moordryd and Cain walked over.

"What do you want, Payne?" Kitt asked still sitting on Wyldfir but Moordryd just ignored her as he jumped down and approached me. Growling Quiksilva stood between me and Moordryd who cringed slightly as the huge dragon lowered his head.

"Yeah what do you want?" I asked as I gave Quiksilva a pat on his snout. "For the last time I'm not going with you."

"That's not why I'm here." Moordryd said and Cain just stared at him for a moment. "I came here because I know where the gauntlet is and I need your help to get it."

"Huh but I thought that..." Cain began to say before Moordryd spun around and fixed him with a cold stare and he shut up instantly. Turning back to me he tried again.

"Look I...need your help. If you help me get that gauntlet Quiksilva's all yours." Moordryd explained and after considering what he said I finally sighed.

"Alright I'll go with you but you better be telling me the truth." I told him and he nodded before he walked back to Decepshun and she magged him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Artha asked as Quiksilva magged onto his back. "You don't have to go with him."

"I know but I want to keep Quiksilva." I told him as I leant over and gave my dragon a pat. "I promise I'll be back." I added as Lance looked a bit worried as he stood next to Fracshun. "Besides I still have to beat you at Battleground Dragon." I called out and Lance gave me a grin.

"You wish. Have fun with Moordryd." He called back and I waved though I couldn't help feeling a little worried that I was walking right into a trap. As Quiksilva followed Decepshun and Coershun he looked back at me and I shrugged holding onto his saddle as I wondered just what I was doing helping the one guy I really didn't like. Well maybe I did like him. As a friend of course as I sighed to myself. But as I followed them I began to get the distinct feeling that something wasn't right and as we kept walking I found myself growing uneasy as I kept looking around me. Nothing looked familar of course with my memory loss that really wasn't surprising though Quiksilva did stop abruptly and when he growled I knew I was right.

"Okay what's going on? I know this isn't the way to the compound." I said and that's when I saw Rancydd and Prankk appear from the shadows and as they raised their arms I cringed before they fired. I let out a cry as twin sets of green trapping gear slammed me into the wall a few feet behind me and even with a sudden headache I glared at Moordryd. "How could you do this to me?" I growled as he jumped down from Decepshun's back and walked over. Now standing in front of me as I tried to struggle free I saw him frowning at me.

"You should have just come with me without a fight and we wouldn't have used force on you." He told me like this was my fault and I turned my head slightly to call Quiksilva but just as I did he gave a pained roar and as I watched I saw to my horror that he looked really weak. "And your dragon." He added as he glanced at 'silva who groaned before he fell to one side and as I watched he seemed to get weaker and weaker until he was barely able to raise his head.

"What are you doing to him?" I cried out and Rancydd laughed as he held a sort of whip in his hand and when I realized it was stuck to Quiksilva I knew that my dragon was being drained of his mag energy. "Leave him alone!" I yelled and that's when something hit me. Shaking my head to clear it I growled at Prankk who laughed having just smacked me on the head with his mag-staff. "Please don't hurt him." I begged as Quiksilva lay almost motionless and I locked eyes with Moordryd trying to get him to stop Rancydd but he just laughed and I whimpered feeling helpless. Then just as they were getting ready to drag me back to their compound I heard a roar and as they all turned something slammed to Rancydd sending him flying and snapping the whip in two, freeing Quiksilva who shook his head then struggled to his feet.

"The Dragon Booster!" Cain yelled just as the black and gold dragon knocked Coershun flying and as both dragon and rider hit the wall to the right I sighed relieved that help had shown up just in time.

"That's my name don't wear it out." The Dragon Booster called out before he magged off his dragon and rushed towards me, hitting the centre of the trapping gear and as I fell free he caught me.

"Nice catch." I grinned before he set me down. Instantly I saw Decepshun mag Moordryd at him and I yelled a warning. Running to my dragon I watched as the Dragon Booster blocked the attack with his mag-stick and as he fought he told me to run. Quickly I rushed to Quiksilva's side and as I climbed onto his back I looked down. "Do you think you can run?" I asked and even tired he snorted before he magged me. As he ran as fast as he could and with me holding tightly onto his saddle I watched as the Dragon Booster and Moordryd traded blows and once they were out of sight I sighed relieved that we were safe.

Unfortunately I ran right into another trap as something chose that moment to attack and as something invisible slammed into Quiksilva's side he let out a roar trying to stay on his feet. I looked around frantically but I couldn't see what it was and as it slammed into his side again Quiksilva cried out before he stumbled and to my shock I saw his legs come out from under him. With a scream we fell from the track and as our mysterious assilant stopped his attack I didn't hear a voice shout at me. Even falling at a great speed I managed to somehow stay on Quiksilva's saddle and as we both screamed I knew we needed to do something or we'd hit the ground. If there was any ground below us.

And that's when I remembered the gear that was magged to Quiksilva. Quickly I reached for the controls in front of me and crossing my fingers I pressed one of the buttons. Instantly a set of white rappel gear shot from Quiksilva's chest and as it fired I watched as it latched onto a building a few feet away and that made me grin until it suddenly pulled us towards it and I let out a sudden yell as we went flying. Thankfully we landed safely though Quiksilva slipped as soon as we landed on the roof and I fell from the saddle landing hard on my rear. "Oww. That wasn't fun." I groaned as I sat up and after Quiksilva climbed to his feet he wandered over and licked my face making me giggle. "Hah stop it 'silva." I laughed before he nudged me and as I stood I wondered where we had landed. "Hmm how do we get down from here?" I said as I walked carefull over to the side of the building and peered down. Straight away I wished I hadn't as I saw how high up we were and I moved closer to Quiksilva. "Not the best idea. What should we do now?" I whispered as I looked around and as I did I saw something in the distance. "Is that a street? How do we reach it?" And that's when I looked at the rappel gear again and I swallowed. "Oh man."

Seconds later we were swinging towards the street and just as we got within reach something hit the gear and we were sent flying. Holding on so tightly my knuckles went white I cried out as Quiksilva hit the street and just managed to grip it in is claws, pulling himself up and once we were safe he panted. "Never...doing that...again." I gasped as Quiksilva panted and he looked at me for a moment as if to say 'me never'. "Yeah I agree."

Climbing down I looked around and finding ourselves on solid ground I tried to work out the best course of action. And that's exactly when my stomach growled and I blushed a little as Quiksilva made a deep rumbling noise in his throat. From my experience with him I knew that he was laughing at me and as I frowned at him I heard the same noise, amplified, as his stomach growled and I burst out laughing as he tilted his head at me.

"Yeah...I'm starving too. Wish I knew where Penn Stables was." I said before he magged me onto his back. "Come on let's go and find them. Knew I should have listened to Artha. Why did I ever trust Moordryd? He was just using me once again and all for this stupid gauntlet." I sighed as I stared down at the silver and black gauntlet on my arm. Right then I was sorely tempted to take it off and throw it as far away as possible but something made me stop. "Wish I knew what it did." I muttered as Quiksilva wandered along the street and as we passed several people and their dragons I began to wonder where we'd ended up. Though as Quiksilva walked I gave up as I thought about how I'd ended up in Dragon City and found my new best friend. As if he could sense my thoughts Quiksilva looked up at me for a moment and grinned and I grinned right back happy that even with my memory gone and being lost at least we had each other.


	14. Chapter 14

After about an hour of searching I was ready to give up looking for Penn Stables. Okay so I admit that I'm not the most patient person apparently but right now I had a sore head and I was starving so sue me.

"Man we're completely lost aren't we?" I asked Quiksilva and he snorted confirming what I already knew and as he stopped walking I sighed. "I'll see if anyone can tell us where we are." I offered as I jumped down and as I walked towards what I guessed was a shop Quiksilva followed alongside me and once I reached the shop I sighed to myself when I found it closed and silent. "Wonderful. Is anyone home?" I called out and even knocking on the door didn't help. "Well I guess we're on our own." I told Quiksilva and noticng the frown on my face he nuzzled my leg trying to make me feel better. Reaching down I gently stroked his snout as I wished I was back home. Then as 'silva magged me onto his back I heard a familiar voice and looking around I saw Artha and Parmon.

"What are you two doing here?" Parmon asked and seeing the relief on my face he raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen to you?"

"Its a really long story. I'll tell you when we get back but the short answer is you were right about Moordryd, Artha." I told them and Artha actually grinned for a moment before he saw that I was looking at the ground with the saddest face I'd ever pulled.

"Actually we're on our way to practice for tomorrow's race. You two are welcome to come with us. If you want." Parmon asked and I instantly brightened at his offer.

"If its okay with you, 'silva." I asked my dragon who nodded and I grinned. "Then let's go." As we followed our friends I couldn't help wondering where Moordryd and his crew had gone then I shook my head at even thiking about him. Huh who cares he's the biggest jerk ever, I thought to myself. After losing to the Dragon Booster Moordryd and Cain had managed to escape by running into an alley and once there Moordryd mentally kicked himself for letting Rayne get away.

"How did we let Rayne escape?" Moordryd growled and Cain raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We didn't let her escape. The Dragon Booster showed up and kicked our butts. Like always." Cain answered and Moordryd glared at him.

"Now she'll never come back." He muttered as his lieutenant looked on. "My father is not going to be hapy when he hears this. What am I going to do now?"

"I dunno. How about apologize for trying to kidnap her and her dragon?" Cain offered and his friend just stared at him. "Oh that's right. You can't admit that you were wrong." He added as Decepshun started for their compound. "This is getting to be a habit."

"Then I'll just to try a new tactic." Moordryd said as Decepshun walked along the pavemnet and after a moment she glanced up at her rider who seemed deep in thought. "Maybe...no that won't work." He muttered to himself and Decepshun snorted wondering why he couldn't just say he was sorry and get it over with. Of course being a Payne meant you never had to apologize for anything even if you were wrong. So by the time he reached the compound Moordryd was no closer to having a clear plan in his head and that really annoyed him. "I can't believe that I might actually have to...ugh...apologize to that girl. Though it is preferable to telling my father that...she's not going to help." He said and having convinced himself he decided to find me. As Decepshun turned around, knowing exactly what her rider was thinking, Moordryd went over what he would say to me as soon as he found Quiksilva and I. After almost bumping into Cain and Coershun he quickly told his best friend the plan and Cain tried not to laugh at his friend who seemed to be having second thoughts about apologizing.

"Its not hard. All you have to do is say: I'm sorry for trying to kidnap you and Quiksilva. See its easy." Cain explained having way too much fun Moordryd thought to himself. And as he practiced his 'I'm sorry speech' Cain managed not to burst out laughing at the leader of the Dragon Eyes. Of course finding me was easier said then done as Moordryd soon found out and after wandering the streets for two hours he started getting pretty frustrated and felt like going home. But facing his father with the news that I'd left with his dragon, the gauntlet and the amulet was something much worse so instead he just kept searching and eventually he saw me standing with Artha and Parmon. "Looks like she's hanging out with the stablebrats again." Cain pointed out as Moordryd frowned before Decepshun started walking towards us. Laughing about my escape from the Dragon Eyes I didn't notice Moordryd and Cain until the leader of the Dragon Eyes called out and I turned around.

"Not you two. What do you want with me now?" I growled surprisng everyone with my anger and even Quiksilva growled his tail flicking back and forth. "Here to try and kidnap me again?"

"I'm here to...apologize." Moordryd mumbled and I raised an eyebrow at him as he jumped down from Decepshun's back. "I'm...sorry." He added and that made me stare at him.

"Wait a second. Did you just...actually apologize to me?" I asked and I tried not to grin as Moordryd screwed up his face.

"Wow that must be painful." Artha commented and I did grin then as Moordryd glared at his rival. "He just admitted he was wrong."

"Will you give it a rest, stablebrat? Its not that funny." Moordryd grumbled as I walked over and gave him a smile. "And what are you grinning about?" He asked me as I stood in front of him.

"Its just that you usualyy won't admit when you're done the wrong thing. I accept your apology." I said as I grinned at him.

"That was...kinda painful." Moordryd muttered and Decepshun laughed as he turned around trying to hide just how embaressed he felt having to say he was sorry in front of the stablebrats. "Never doing that again. So do you want to come back to the Dragon Eyes compound?" When I stared at him for a moment he sighed. "Look I won't try to kidnap you again." He added and I gave him a nod. "Whatever." He muttered as Decepshun magged him onto her back and as I climbed onto Quiksilva's back my dragon looked up at me.

"Its fine, 'silva. I think we can trust him now. But if he tries to capture us again you have my permission to bite him." I told my dragon who grinned and as we followed Cain and Moordryd I thanked Artha and Parmon for keeping us company.

"Are you really sure you want to trust them after everything they've put you through?" Parmon asked and I gave him a grin. "Just be careful. The Dragon Eyes aren't the most trustworthy crew in Dragon City."

"I'll be fine. But thanks to all of you for letting me hang out with you." I said before Quiksilva raced after my supposed friends leaving Artha to wonder if Moordryd was really being truthful. Thankfully this time he was true to his word and nothing happened along the way and as we reached the gate of the Dragon Eyes compound I sighed relieved. Once inside Quiksilva gently magged me onto the ground and as I gave him a pat on the snout, my way of thanking him, I saw Moordryd and Cain dismount as well.

"I kept my word so now you have to keep yours." Moordryd said and when I crossed my arms he raised his eyebrow at me. "You gave me your word."

"Chill Moordryd I'm just having some fun. Of course I'll help you since you did keep your promise. For once." I replied and I grinned when Cain snickered instantly earning a glare from Moordryd. "But can you do something for me and Quiksilva first?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment before he managed a smile.

"And what's that?" He asked and that's right when anyone close by would have heard my stomach, and Quiksilva's, growling.

"Can we please get something to eat first?" I practically begged and Cain burst out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Moordryd crack a grin for a few seconds before he caught himself.


	15. Chapter 15

As Cain went to make me something to eat I stayed inside the stables with Quiksilva who had his snout buried in his food. Trying not to laugh at my dragon I sat beside him as Moordryd watched on.

"So...thanks for keeping your promise." I said trying to fill the silence and feeling Moordryd's eyes on me made me a little uncomfortable. Though I wasn't sure why and when I finally looked up from staring at the floor he had his eyebrow raised.

"What did you think I'd do? Turn around and attack you?" He asked and as I stared at him I found myself staring into his pale grey eyes. Noticing me staring he frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked suddenly and I blinked having realized just what I'd been doing.

"Uh...nothing." I answered as I felt my cheeks growing hot and I knew that I was blushing. Just why was I staring at him? It wasn't like I liked him or anything, I thought to myself though I had to admit that he wasn't all that bad. Thankfully Cain showed up with lunch for me though straight away he noticed me staring at everything but Moordryd and he grinned.

"Did I just miss something?" He asked as he handed me the bowl of soup and I shrugged quickly thanking him. "Okay what happened? Did Moordryd insult you?" He said clearly interested but I was too preoccupied with my meal to even notice so he looked at Moordryd instead.

"Nothing happened. I have to go and...report to my father." Moordryd quickly as he walked outside trying not to look like he was in a hurry. For a few seconds I wondered why he left in such a hurry until Cain cleared his throat and I finally focused on him.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" He asked me as I contiued eating my soup. Knowing he'd never stop bugging me I finally sighed and looked up at his grinning face.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. And if you don't keep your promise...Quiksilva will eat you." I added and Quiksilva gave Cain a grin showing his teeth.

"Um...okay so what's up with you and Moordryd?" He asked me and as I told him that I might, and I stress the word might, like Moordryd he blinked looking confused. Sighing I explained as clearly as I could what I meant by 'like' and as it finally dawned on him he burst out laughing. Scowling I repeated what I said about Quiksilva eating him and he shut up nervously glancing at my dragon who growled. Of course he wasn't really going to hurt Cain but the second in command of the Dragon Eyes didn't know that.

"Heh he's not really going to eat you, Cain." I finally told him though I was enjoying the worried look he kept giving 'silva. "I just said that so you wouldn't tell Moordryd. I still can't believe that...ugh." I cringed and he chuckled at me.

"I'm sure you're not the first girl who's had a crush on him. Just don't be surprised if he's not interested in you." Cain told me as I handed my bowl over. "Anyway I'd better get going." He said as my face fell for a long moment and even Cain felt a little bad for basically saying I wasn't good enough for Moordryd. Not sure what to say now he left me to my thoughts and as he walked away Quiksilva walked over and I felt him gently nuzzle my leg.

"Yeah I'm okay. I guess Moordryd just wouldn't be interested in me. Heh what was I thinking getting a silly crush on a guy I barely know anyway? He kidnapped me and tried to force me to help him find this gauntlet." I said as I slipped my jacket sleeve up to reveal the silver and black gauntlet I'd found. "I wonder what's so special about it?" I muttered and as I looked at it I thought I heard a voice speaking to me. I shook my head and the voice vanished making me think I'd just imagined it. Looking at the gauntlet Quiksilva nudged my jacket and as he did the medallion Word had given me slipped out and made a slight noise that made me look at it. "Hmm this indent looks like the medallion. I wonder if..." I began to mutter and just as I went to slide the medallion into the indent that looked just like a minature lighting bolt I heard a voice. In a panic I hid the gauntlet under my sleeve and accidently dropping the medallion on the floor I covered it with my foot just as Moordryd walked in.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked already wearing his helmet and I pretended to be annoyed as I stood. Though it wasn't really an act since I was a little hurt that he wasn't interested. "Why are you giving me that look?" He asked and I shrugged which just confused him. "Whatever just get ready to go." He added and walked outside giving me time to retrieve the medallion and slip it into my pocket. Once I was ready I was just adjusting the saddle on Quiksilva when I heard someone speak and as I turned around I saw Blarre and Swayy standing outisde the stables.

"Cain just told us you like Moordryd." Swayy said and I really wanted to punch Cain for giving away my secret.

"That's pretty...pathetic." Blarre commented and as they both luaghed I gritted my teeth fighting the urge to pick a fight. Of course Moordryd walked over and they left still laughing and just for a moment he looked at them then at me.

"What was that all about?" He asked but I just shook my head and climbed onto Quiksilva's back before he headed for the gate leaving Moordryd confused. "Hmph whatever. I need your assistnce and not your mouth anyway so this just makes things easier." He muttered before he went to get Decepshun. The moment he returned we left and as Decepshun walked ahead I sighed making Quiksilva gaze at me with his big amber eyes as if he was checking to see if I was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks though." I said as I leaned over a little to give him a pat before I focused on looking for this gauntlet. Of course no one but me and Quiksilva knew where it really was and that was fine with us though as I found out soon enough it meant that we would be stuck searching for a 'missing' gauntlet that wasn't really missing after all. So our long search began and after spending several hours in the company of someone I really wanted to hit with a jakstick I stayed calm and instead focused on the fact he was pretty stupid thinking I was acually trying to help him.

"For dragon's sake where is the blasted thing?!" Moordyd finally growled and I resisted the urge to giggle as he almost smashed the device he was holding. "We've looked everywhere and its not here." He grumbled and that's when I giggled and he spun around in his saddle, giving me a glare. "And why are you laughing? You're supposed to be helping me."

"For your information I don't know my way around Dragon City. Its called amnesia." I shot back enjoying having the last word. Of course Moordryd wasn't someone who gave up and he climbed down from Decepshun's back and walked over.

"Even if you had your memory back you'd still be useless." He pointed out and my eyes instantly narrowed at him and as Quiksilva magged me onto the ground he knew he should have just kept quiet.

"Excuse me? Having memory loss isn't my fault and anyway you're doing a pretty awful job at finding this gauntlet. Despite acting so high and mightly." I answered poking him in the chest with one finger and grinning at the glare he gave me. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your little feelings?" I taunted and that's when he growled at me.

"At least I have friends unlike you and I'm not all alone." He growled and that's when I went quiet as I realized that he was right. He chuckled then enjoying having won our argument until he saw my lip quiver and before he could blink I climbed onto Quiksilva's back. By the time he realized that he'd gone too far Moordryd could only watch as Quiksilva turned around and raced away, taking his only chance at finding the missing gauntlet with him. He tried calling out but I was already too far away to hear his words and even then there was no chance I would have come back anyway. "For dragons sake." He muttered as his dragon looked up at him giving him a frown. "Look let's just go after her before she gets herself into..." And that's when they heard a scream. "Trouble." He finished before Decepshun magged him and as she raced towards the sound of my screams of fear. Just after I had left feeling pretty upset at being told I was alone I felt tears running down my cheeks and as I hurriedly wiped my eyes I heard a growl.

"Quiksilva what's wrong?" I asked and when I realized that he had slowed down I looked around at our surrondings. "I wonder where we are? This doesn't look like Dragon City to me." I muttered and as I heard another growl Quiksilva stopped abruptly almost throwing me off my saddle. "Whoa!" I yelped as I gripped the handlebars tightly. Relieved I didn't fall this time I jumed down and as I walked past Quiksilva he lunged forward and suddenly he tugged me backwards by my jacket. This time I did fall on my butt and I gave him a glare but just as I was about to stand I heard a loud roar and as I slowly turned my head something close by growled. Confused and terrified I could only shake as something moved a few feet from me and before my eyes it lunged from within the darkness of a nearby cave. And that's when something grabbed me and Quiksilva let out a roar that matched my terrified scream.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is she?" Moordryd said as Decepshun raced towards the sounds of my terrified screams and the second my cries stopped abrudtly he froze thinking the worst. Despite being angry that I'd run off he couldn't help being worried that I was in danger and as Decepshun sped up Moordryd wondered what had attacked me. And as he finally reached the last place I had been heading for Decpshun gave a roar as she saw Quiksilva lying on his side and hurried over. When he didn't move she nudged him with her snout and he growled thinking it was an enemy until he opened his bright amber eyes and saw Decepshun standing next to him.

"Quiksilva where's Rayne?" Moordryd asked as he jumped down and Quiksilva gave a mournful cry looking towards a cave and instantly the leader of the Dragon Eyes knew why I had screamed. "The Muhorta. She walked into its den." He muttered and as Quiksilva struggled to his feet he called out to me. "Rayne! Where are you?" He yelled and getting no answer he frowned and as he walked around the area he thought he heard a slight noise. But it was so faint he wasn't sure where it was coming from and as he wandered around for the next few minutes he couldn't find the source and shrugging he started to head back to his dragon and mine before Quiksilva made a snorting noise and suddenly he moved past Decepshun sniffing around the spot where we had first been attacked. "Quiksilva? Can you find her?" Moordryd asked and as the black and silver dragon sniffed the ground, his snout almost touching the ground, he suddenly looked up. Even weak from being attacked Quiksilva still rushed to find me and Moordryd and Decepshun followed. Then Quiksilva gave a sudden roar and he rushed towards a group of rocks and when they caught up both rider and dragon found me lying semi concious on the hard ground. Gently nudging my head Quiksilva snorted trying to get me to stand and I groaned as I focused my eyes on him.

"Huh...'silva?" I mumbled and he gave a happy snort before he nuzzled my head and I managed to weakly rub his snout with one hand before my arm fell back. "Whoa...where am I?" I asked and once I saw Moordryd I gave a growl that matched my dragon's. "What...do you...want?" I muttered as I staggered to my feet and just as I took a single step I fell. To my shock Moordryd wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I gave him a glare that just made him roll his eyes at me.

"Before you get angry its your own fault for walking straight into the lair of the Muhorta. Look you can barely walk so how long do you think it'll take you to get back to our compound? Before dark and without being eaten by Hydrags?" He asked and I paled a little.

"What's a...Hydrag?" I gasped and he sighed before he told me that it was a creature that I really didn't want to run into. "Huh...like you care." I mumbled as I shook my head feeling pretty lightheaded. Knowing arguing with me was next to impossible Moordryd just kept quiet as he helped me back to Quiksilva. But as I found out Quiksilva was just as tired as me and Moordryd had to help me into the saddle and even then I almost slipped. After climbing up Moordryd looked over at me from Decepshun's back and noticing how weak I was he asked his dragon to walk alongside me. As we made our way back to the compound I almost slipped from the saddle twice more and after Moordryd nudged me and I righted myself I fought to stay upright. When we finally returned to Dragon City I was barely awake and Moordryd actually wondered how I managed to get away from the drgaon.

"You still with us?" Moordryd asked suddenly and I blinked at him. "Not really." He added as he grinned despite actually being a little worried and I rolled my eyes at him. Though I was kind of grateful that he had come looking for me and as we made our way towards the compound I actually managed a smile. As Quiksilva walked through the gate I could hear him panting and I knew he was just as exhausted as me from our way too close encounter with the Muhorta and as he reached the stables I did slip off his back this time. Thankfully Moordryd had dismounted before me and hurried over to help me up. Barely keeping my legs under me I stumbled towards the stables and as Moordryd basically carried me I sighed feeling pretty stupid that I'd almost gotten myself killed. Well maybe not quite killed but I could have been attacked by Hydrags and that would have been fatal. "Don't feel so bad. Not the first time you've done something stupid." He commented and I growled as I sat down heavily on the ground, trying in vain to give him my best death stare which failed miserably as I could barely see straight. "Just rest here for a while." He told me standing and walking away as Quiksilva joined me.

"Hey 'silva. Guess I'm pretty dumb." I muttered as he sat behind me and as I leant against his side I could hear his heart beating pretty fast. "Yeah next time I'll just ignore him." I promised as I made myself comfortable. As I did Quiksilva rested his head in my lap and I gave his snout a pat grateful that we were both alive and as I listened to his heartbeat I found myself starting to doze.

Eventually we were both sound asleep and as I started to dream I heard someone in the shadows urging me to use my gauntlet. Unable to see who it was I called out and that's when the same monsterious dragon appeared trying to bite me but instead of trying to run or shaking in fear I felt the gauntlet on my arm begin to glow and something inside me wanted to fight back. And as I let out a cry I heard someone speaking and I ignored them at first. Then I felt someone tugging on my jacket and as I began to wake I saw a set of amber eyes watching me. "Huh...Quiksilva?" I whispered as I struggled to sit up and seeing me awake Quiksilva snorted before he nudged me. Instantly I cringed and as soon as he saw the pain in my face he lifted his head and made a loud growling noise. In less than a minute I heard the sounds of running feet and as I looked towards the doorway I saw both Cain and Moordryd heading my way.

"Stay still you might be hurt." Moordryd said as he knelt beside me and gritting my teeth against the pain in my side I gave him a glare. I opened my mouth to tell him off but all that emerged was a groan as he not too gently poked my side. Cringing I tried to move away and almost fell to one side only to be grabbed around the waist and a lttle more gently moved against Quiksilva's side. "Let's see how badly you're hurt." Moordryd said as he slipped off my jacket but as he went to lift the right side of my shirt I let out a gasp and quickly moved closer to my dragon. "Now what's wrong?" He asked as I fixed him a stare.

"What are you doing?! I'm hurt and tired and you're trying to..." I trailed off as I blushed furiously and Moordryd just blinked at me. "Jerk." I muttered and that's when Cain chuckled having figured out what I was so angry about.

"Wait you think I'm trying to...for dragon's sake Rayne I'm trying to check your injuries!" Moordryd explained and even in my weakened state I managed a tired laugh as he blushed. Finally I stayed still enough for him to slightly lift the side of my shirt and that's when I saw the dark purple bruise that ran across my hip. "What did you do to yourself? I can't leave you for one minute." He muttered before he told Cain to get some bandages and as he hurried away Moordryd frowned at me.

"What...are you giving me that look for?" I muttered as I frowned back despite feeling pretty lousy. "Hmph." I mumbled wanting to go back to sleep but then I heard Cain return. When Moordryd started wrapping my waist I gasped everytime he touched my bruise and after the third time in less than a minute he stopped.

"Will you sit still?" He grumbled and I pouted as I looked towards the far wall and not him giving him the cold shoulder. But Moordryd didn't mind since I'd stopped complaining and he finally finished wrapping my side. "There now you can complain all you want." He told me and still sulking I ignored him. "Fine with me. You're a lot quieter this way."

"You're not funny." I muttered as I leant against Quiksilva's side wincing as my side ached but I chose to ignore it for now. "Pick on a lady when she's hurt and leave her behind."

"Look I didn't...no not getting into another argument with you. Besides when are you a lady?" Moordryd answered and I wanted to glare, insult him or something but I was just too tired. Seeing my eyes slowly closing he grinned and standing he decided to give me and my dragon a few hours rest. By the time he walked outside the stable I was already fast asleep with Quiksilva keeping a close eye on me.

"So any luck finding that missing gauntlet?" Cain asked once he and Moordryd were out of earshot and as soon as Moordryd frowned at him he rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell your father?"

"Nothing right now. I'll just let him think Rayne's helping me search. Anyway she's hurt right now so she can't help find it." Moordryd said and Cain crossed his arms fixing his friend with a raised eyebrow. " What?"

"You're just saying that because you might actually care about her." Cain replied and when Moordryd couldn't think of a retort he just stormed off. "Thought so." He added as he watched his friend act so coldhearted. The truth was Moordryd had no idea why he was actually being nice to me.

"I need her help...no assistance finding that gauntlet and since she's hurt she'll only slow me down. So I let her rest and then we look for it. And that's the only reason." Moordryd muttered to himself as he walked towards his room and as he did he knew he needed to come up with a reasonable excuse to explain why they hadn't yet found what his father wanted. If only he knew that I already had both the gauntlet and the medallion together.

As I lay against Quiksilva I twitched constently in my sleep and it was all because of the Muhorta. When I had left Moordryd and Decepshun behind, trying not to let him see just how badly he'd hurt me, I had ignored that fact that I knew next to nothing about my sorroundings and not ntoicing the cave had almost cost me both my life and Quiksilva's. It was only Quiksilva stopping in time that prevented us from running inside but even then I didn't know that the vampiric dragon could still reach us and just as I went to move towards Quiksilva something grabbed him and me and I remember screaming. Then everything went dark and I woke up lying on the ground with Quiksilva, Decepshun and Moordryd looking down at me. And in my dream the Muhorta pulled me towards its jaws and I dug my fingernails into the ground trying desperately to get away. But I couldn't get a grip and just as the dragon opened its mouth the gauntlet on my arm flashed and letting out a roar of pain the Muhorta instantly let go dropping me to the ground. Letting out a cry as I hit the ground hard I saw the dragon growl and as the light faded it made another lunge for me and I screamed.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out as I sat up way too fast and almost fell, only Quiksilva who had been lying against me had prevented my head from hitting the floor. As I shook my head to clear it he nuzzled my head and gave a snort. "Yeah...I'm okay. Just a dumb dream." I told him as I reached up and rubbed his snout. "I'm just glad we're okay after...me being dumb." I sighed and he licked my face making me giggle and almost forget how close we'd come to being seriously hurt.

As I sat there patting Quiksilva's snout and attempting to forget about my nightmare I looked down at my right arm and as I did I had the strongest urge to try fitting the medallion into the gauntlet again. But then I stopped myself as I worried that someone would find out I had it and eventually I decided to wait until Quiksilva and I were alone before trying it out. Having rested I felt a bit better and as I climbed to my feet Quiksilva nudged me apparently not confinced I had healed enough to be up and walking. With a sigh I rubbed his snout and started walking towards the doorway where I could hear voices. Taking care not to trip over my own feet, which was pretty easy seeing as I was feeling a little lightheaded, I wandered closer and closer until I could just make out who was speaking.

"So how long is she going to sleep?" Moordryd asked as he stood a few feet away from the stables and taking care not to be seen I listened in. "Its just a bruise." He added and I went to growl until I realized he'd probably hear me and instead just glared.

"Then why don't you go in there and wake her up?" Cain asked and just for a moment Moordryd looked towards the stables. "Oh that's right. Because you don't want her to get mad and run away again. Or is it because you might actually...like her?" He said a little loudly and I blinked before I moved over just a little closer so I could hear Moordryd's reaction. What I wasn't planning on was the look he gave Cain, an expression that would have made a passerby think he'd stepped in something nasty. Quickly I moved back inside and as I stood there silently Quiksilva joined me and carefully nudged me. Getting no response whatsoever he looked up just as I started sniffing. Being a very smart dragon Quiksilva knew why I was so upset and with a growl he shot past me and it took me a moment to rush after him as he went after Moordryd. The leader of the Dragon Eyes didn't know what hit him as Quiksilva knocked him on his butt and was only prevented from biting by me wrapping my arms around the dragon's neck.

"No he's not worth it." I muttered fixing Moordryd with the coldest stare possible before I gently tugged my dragon back towards the stables, leaving Moordryd sitting on his backside on the ground. Shocked by my dragon's sudden attack on him Moordryd watched as I led Quiksilva back to the stables before he finally climbed to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Whoa what was that about?" Cain asked as Moordryd stood still staring at the stables before he stormed towards it and Cain rolled his eye before he hurried after him.

"What in the magna draconis do you think you're doing? You set your dragon on me?" Moordryd yelled as I stood beside Quiksilva.

"I didn't set him on you. He saw how upset I was after you..." I trailed off suddenly and turned my head as I remembered the horrified look he'd given Cain.

"What are you talking about, Rayne?" Moordryd asked but I refused to answer him. Annoyed he stepped towards me and that's when Quiksilva snapped his jaws, coming inbetween me and Moordryd who seemed pretty worried. "Call your dragon off."

"He's just angry because you insulted me." I told him as I rubbed Quiksilva's snout, silently thanking him for being there for me. Getting a raised eyebrow in response I narrowed my eyes at him. "I saw you talking to Cain...and I saw the look you gave him when he asked if you liked me." I told him my voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't mean it like that." Moordryd said and Quiksilva growled as unconvinced as me.

"Then what did you mean? That I'm worse than something you accidently stepped in? Is that what you mean?" I shouted surprising everyone and that's right when I felt the first tears start running down my cheeks. Horrified I shoved past Moordryd and Cain with Quiksilva in hot pursiut and as I ran I started sobbing. Being faster than me Quiksilva quickly caught up and magged me onto his back before he rushed towards the gate. Holding tightly onto his neck I watched as he sped up and soon we had covered a fair distance from the compound. "Where are we going?" I sniffed as Quiksilva slowed down and as he walked I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Why...did I even think...? I muttered and he gave a mournful cry as he heard me start to cry. Not sure how he could help he thought for a few seconds and that's when his tail flicked, getting a great idea. When he suddenly took off running I grabbed his neck holding on tight and trying not to fall off.


	17. Chapter 17

I wasn't sure where Quiksilva was leading me but right then I didn't care as I held on tightly to his neck. Letting him lead me to wherever I concentrated on staying on his back and after a while I finally managed to stop sobbing.

"Can't believe the nerve of that jerk. After all I've done for him he treats me like...whoa!" I yelped as something almost collided with us and shaking my head I let out a growl. "Hey watch it! We're walking here!" I yelled and just for a moment the rider stopped his dragon and turned around in his saddle to glare at me.

"Its you that's in the way. Next time stay out of our way." He growled and I glared back at him as I wondered just who he was. Covered in dark purple and black armor with a dragon eye in the middle of his chestplate he stared at me with a pair of glowing eyes. "Or else." He warned before his dragon shot forward and I contiued to glare for a few more seconds before I realized that it was stupid.

"What a jerk." I complained and Quiksilva gave a snort apparently agreeing with me before he started to walk again only for another, more familar dragon and rider to almost trample us. "Geeze what is with my luck today. First that jerk and now the Dragon Booster's trying to run me down."

"Scales sorry Rayne. Didn't see you there." The Dragon Booster told me as I crossed my arms. "Did you see the Shadow Booster ran this way?" He asked and when he saw the blank look I was giving him he chuckled. "He has a purple dragon and he wears purple and black armor. Bad attitude."

"Yeah he went that way." I pointed in front of us and with a quick thank you his dragon rushed past leaving both Quiksilva and I a litle confused. "Huh what's a Shadow Booster?" I muttered.

"He's a seriously dangerous dragon rider." Parmon said and I jumped almost slipping off Quiksilva's back before I narrowed my eyes at Parmon. "Uh sorry about that." He added as he, Kitt and Lance appaered beside me. After a long moment I just sighed.

"Don't worry about. Just having a bad day. So there are other boosters besides the Dragon Booster? How many exactly?" I asked and happy to have a chance to show off his knowledge Parmon jumped down from Cyrano. As he cleared his throat Lance gave me a wide eyed stare as if to say 'what were you thinking'.

"From what we know there are five boosters. The Dragon Booster, Shadow Booster, Energy Booster, Fire Booster and Power Booster." He explained and I sighed relieved that that was all he was going to explain. "Oh and another though that's really just a legend and there's no proof that he exists."

"There's a sixth? But who is it?" I asked as Kitt climbed down from Wyldfir's back. "And what does she look like?"

"Its a 'he' and like I said its just a legend. The Light Booster vanished during the human-dragon war and was never seen again. So like I said before there are only five boosters." Parmon told me and I grinned enjoying the fact I knew a little more than he did.

"Okay so the Light Booster doesn't exsist. So how do you become a booster anyway?" I asked and Lance rolled his eyes at Parmon.

"Well the Dragon Booster was chosen by the dragon of legend so that's a little different. But you need both the medallion and matching gauntlet to become a booster. And even then there's no guarantee that you'll be chosen. That's pretty much it." Parmon finished and I nodded.

"Thanks for explaining. Just one question; what are you three doing here anyway? Were you following the Dragon Booster?" I asked and Kitt gave me a nod. "That's cool."

"Actually I have a question. Why aren't you with Moordryd?" Kitt asked and when my face fell she gave me a sympathetic look. "He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yeah...its kind of a long story. Not something I really want to discuss. No offence." I answered still reeling from what he thought of me and Quiksilva nuzzled me. "But I'm done with him and his crew."

"Not that this isn't interesting but shouldn't we go after the Dragon Booster?" Kitt said as she climbed onto Wyldfir's back and as she rushed off Lance followed on Fracshun.

"We'd better go. You can come with us if you want. Or not." Parmon offered as he hurried over to Cyrano but I just shook my head. " Okay well bye." He added before Cyrano went racing after his friends. Now standing beside Quiksilva I wondered where we should go and as I stood there I thought about what Parmon had told me about the Light Booster being 'just a legend' and nothing more. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced that maybe, just maybe I was the chosen one to wield the gauntlet. Finally I grinned and as Quiksilva watched I took the medallion out of my jacket pocket and after a few seconds I swallowed and slowly reached towards the gauntlet.

The second I slid the lightning bolt into the indent the gauntlet glowed and Quiksilva took a step back watching as I began to glow and that's when a white light seemed to lift me off the ground. I gave a yelp of surprise but after a moment my heart calmed down as I realized the light wasn't dangerous. And as I watched my boots began to change in color and shape becoming pure white boots that covered me from foot to mid knee and as the light flowed my jacket became a sort of lightweight black and white armor that covered me from my knees up until my neck. When I gained a pair of white and black gloves I grinned liking my new look. Then something covered my face and it took me a moment to realize that I was now sporting a helmet. When the light faded I was gently desposited on the ground and as I stood there in shock it took almost a minute before I cracked a huge smile.

"I'm the...Light Booster?" I whispered before I burst out laughing. "That was so awesome! Quiksilva did you see..." I started to say until I looked across and instead of seeing a silver and black dragon staring at me I saw a pure white one. "That." I finished as I stared and when the dragon approached me and gently nuzzled my hand it finally clicked. "Is that you?" I asked and he gave me a snort staring into my face with the same big amber eyes. Glad he was still there I hugged his neck and he gave a happy growl. "Whoa you're a white dragon. Very drac!" I exclaimed and he grinned. "Maybe that's what the voice was trying to tell me."

"Of course. You now have my gauntlet and my powers. Use them well, Rayne. Help prevent a dragon-human war with the other chosen boosters. Good luck." A woman's voice echoed in my head and before she vanished I managed to ask one thing.

"Who are you?" I called out and a few seconds went by before she answered. "Thank you, Bianca." I replied and the last thing I heard was the sound of her laughter as her voice faded away into nothing. Now looking down at my new gauntlet I grinned before Quiksilva magged me onto his back. "I wonder what we should do first?" I asked and Quiksilva grinned before he rushed forward and I gripped his neck thinking it wouldn't look very drac if I fell after getting these awesome powers. As he ran I started to laugh as I thought about how made Word Payne would be if he found out that he'd handed the gauntlet and medallion to the chosen booster without even knowing it. "I bet he'd be pretty mad if he knew that I was the Light Booster." I giggled as my dragon ran.

**"Yes I think he would be pretty angry though it was his own mistake"** I heard a deep male voice say and I grinned before my eyes went wide.

"Wait who said that?" I asked as I turned my head one way then the other trying to find the owner of the voice. "That's strange I could have sworn that someone spoke to me."

**"I did Rayne." **The same voice told me and with a slight frown on my face I leant down looking into my dragon's face. **"Its nice to finally speak to you."**

And that's right when I did something embarrassing and not very becoming of a chosen booster; I let out a scream and momentarily deafening Quiksilva who screeched to a halt and sent me sprawling onto the ground.

"Oww...okay that hurt." I muttered and Quiksilva just chuckled at me.


	18. Chapter 18

After climbing to my feet I stared at Quiksilva who just stared back.

"Okay was I imagining things just now or did you actually speak to me?" I asked my dragon who grinned and walked over until he was face to face with me.

**"Of course I did, Rayne. I've always been talking to you but now you can actually understand me. Maybe its because of your gauntlet?" He replied as he nudged my right arm.**

"Yeah I think you're right. Wow that's a pretty cool power. I wonder what else we can do?" I said and with a grin Quiksilva magged me. "Wanna go after the Dragon and Shadow Boosters?" I asked and he chuckled before he took of at a sprint. Making sure to hold on tight, and wishing I hadn't left my saddle at the Dragon Eyes compund, I watched as Quiksilva sped up and it wasn't long until we found the Penn Racing crew surronded by what I soon found out were Wraith dragons. "I'm sure what's going on but let's help."

**"They have been kind to us both. Let's do this." **Quiksilva replied before he opened his jaws and let out a massive roar. Instantly all attention turned to us and I saw both Parmon and Lance's jaws drop in surprise.

"Is that...it can't be. The Light Booster?" Parmon muttered once he retrieved his jaw and I grinned before Quiksilva charged in and sent three Wraith dragons flying.

"Need some help?" I asked and Kitt grinned as she took out her Jak stick. Which suddenly made me realized that I had no idea how to fight but when a Wraith rushed Lance and Fracshun I didn't hesitae and put myself between him and the mind-controller dragon. It didn't end well and I was thrown onto the pavement my helmet and armor preventing me from getting seriously hurt though it still stunned me for a few seconds. "Okay that was stupid." I groaned before I climbed to my feet and just as a Wraith dragon rushed me I saw Parmon throw something to me. As soon as I caught it I realized it was a Jak stick and with a grin I stood my ground and timing it perfectly I slammed the end of the stick into the Wraith's head, sending it crashing to the pavement. With a grin I hurried over to my friends who I soon discovered still hadn't recognized me.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked and getting several head shakes I grinned as I handed Parmon back his Jak stick. "That's a relief." I responded just as Artha and Beau showed up.

"Are you guys alright?" Artha asked before he saw me and his eyes went completely wide. "Wait who are you?" He asked and I smiled as Quiksilva magged me onto his back.

"I'm the Light Booster." I answered before Quiksilva rushed away and when we were a fair distance away I burst out laughing. "That was awesome! We helped rescue the Penn Racing crew and they don't even know who we really are."

**"That was a lot of fun. Did you see how I knocked those Wraiths flying?" **Quiksilva asked as he slowed to a casual walk.

"Yeah you were great. Though next time I might bring along a weapon just in case. Using my head wasn't the best idea." I said and Quiksilva laughed as he walked along the pavement. As we talked about our first appearance as the Light Booster I didn't notice someone watching me from a distance.

"Who is that?" The Shadow Booster asked his dragon as he watched me and Quiksilva round a corner and move out of his sight. "Let's follow her and find out." He said as his dragon leapt down towards the pavement before she made her way towards us. Unaware we were being followed we kept walking but soon as we came to a split in the road and I was debating which way to go I heard something behind us. The moment I turned around I saw the Dragon Booster and I grinned relieved that it was a friend.

"So this is the Light Booster? I wasn't expecting a girl." He said and I instantly glared at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"For your information the original Light Booster was a woman. For the Dragon Booster you really don't know a lot." I shot back and he grinned. "So where did you come from? Fighting the Shadow Booster?"

"Nope he ran off and I was chasing him when I bumped into you. Where were you two headed anyway?" The Dragon Booster asked me and I shrugged telling him we were lost. "In that case where do you want to go?" After telling him I wanted to check on Rayne's friends he grinned again and told me to follow him. As soon as the black and gold dragon took off Quiksilva followed as I held on tight. Once we reached the stables both dragons slowed down and I grinned before I turned in my saddle to thank him only to find the Dragon Booster and his dragon nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" I said as I jumped down and headed for the stables. When I found the place seemly deserted I sighed and asked Quiksilva what we should do.

**"I think we should take a break and wait for Artha and his friends to return."** Quiksilva said and I smiled as he lay down beside an empty trough. Thinking that was a good plan I sat beside him and as I looked at my gauntlet he chuckled.** "Maybe you should remove it and become Rayne again."**

"But then I won't be able to understand you." I sighed and he nuzzled my head.

**"But you know you can even without the gauntlet's powers. And I can always understand you. Besides the Penn Racing crew might figure out you're the Light Booster." **Quiksilva pointed out with a low rumble and I finally nodded. Reaching down I carefully removed the medallion and in seconds I was back to being myself again.

"Its been a pretty interesting day hasn't it? I become the Light Booster and find out we can talk to each other. Maybe I can get someone to teach us how to fight?" I said as I rested my head against Quiksilva's side. "Though right now I could use a rest." I muttered as I closed my eyes. If I'd been paying attention I would have noticed someone walking into the area but a few minutes later I heard footsteps and I blinked awake only to find Artha Penn standing over me.

"And when did you get back?" He asked and I sighed before I sat up and yawned.

"A couple of minutes ago. What about you and Beau? I didn't see you around here a few minutes ago since the place was deserted." I asked and he was trying to think of a reply when I heard more voices and as I looked up I frowned instantly, seeing Moordryd and Cain arrive with their dragons. "Oh not this again." I muttered as I glared at the pair of them though my anger was mainly directed at Moordryd. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I growled at Moordryd as he climbed down.

"You didn't tell me you knew that the gauntlet had chosen someone." He shot back and I was so confused by that I didn't even realized how close he was until he was standing over me. "Do you know how angry my father will be when he finds out that you found the gauntlet and gave it and the medallion away?"

"Excuse me but I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't know this Light Booster and even if I did I didn't even have the gauntlet. In case you forgot its lost and so maybe that person found it." I replied before I went to push past him and when he set his hand down on my shoulder I glared at him. "You think I'm lying?" I asked and when his eyes narrowed I glared back.

"Payne she's telling the truth. She doesn't have anything like that and that's the truth. Leave her alone." Artha said as Quiksilva stepped forward and growled in Moordryd's face.

"Maybe she's the Light Booster." Cain suddenly suggested and after a long pause Moordryd chuckled making me echo Quiksilva's growl. "It was just a suggestion." He quickly added.

"Rayne the Light Booster? And maybe I'm the Dragon Booster." Moordryd laughed and as he climbed on Decepshun's back he gave me a grin. "I guess I'll just have to get the gauntlet back." He added and as Decepshun raced away followed by Cain on Coershun I kept glaring at him.

"Don't worry about him. From what I've seen the Light Booster can take care of herself." Parmon said as he, Kitt and Lance appeared and I grinned as I hurried over to greet my friends.


	19. Chapter 19

"Its too bad I missed meeting her. I beat she's pretty cool." I answered and to my right Quiksilva gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "What she is. Probably." I added and Lance laughed.

"What did Moordryd want this time?" Kitt asked and I sighed before I told her about the missing, well found now I suppose, gauntlet and the Light Booster's.

"So he thinks you stole it and gave it to the girl? That's pretty funny coming from Moordryd the dragon thief." Artha said and I giggled finding the whole thing pretty funny.

"He's pretty dumb." I grinned before I remebered what Moordryd had told me and that made me giggle again. "Word's going to be so mad when he finds out that Moordryd lost the medallion. And that someone found it and the missing gauntlet too."

"Yeah I'd love to see Moordryd's face when his father yells at him." Artha added and everyone cracked up laughing. Of course Moordryd wasn't about to tell his father the truth; that he'd let the gauntlet of the Light Booster slip out from under his nose.

"So what are you going to tell your father?" Cain asked as he and Moordryd stood inside the Dragon Eyes crew's compound. "He's not going to like it that another booster's loose in the city. Heh that might upset his plans for a dragon-human war."

"I know that Cain." Moordryd growled and Cain rolled his eyes. "Besides I know Rayne's lying to me and I want to know why. I'm going after her alone and you're going to tell my father that I know where the gauntlet is." He added and Decepshun rushed away before Cain could even get a word out.

"Wait I have to tell your father?! Wait this is good news so maybe he won't get mad at me. I hope." He muttered and even Coershun gave an unhappy growl, clearly just as fearful of Word as his rider. As they rushed back towards Word's citadel Moordryd took a different path and as Decesphun raced along the pavement he grinned as he went over his plan.

"Rayne thinks she can keep secrets from me and after everything I've done for her. Well two can play that game." He laughed to himself and once Decepshun stopped in a darkened alley he grinned as he removed his medallion from his jacket. Still laughing he slid it into his gauntlet and in seconds he had become the Shadow Booster. "Now Rayne'll wish she'd joined the Dragon Eyes instead of turning her back on us." He growled and Decepshun let out a ferosious roar.

As I stood inside Penn Stables I watched as Artha and Parmon went over what gear they'd need for tomorrow's race. Parmon was trying to explain why Artha needed each piece of gear but his concentration kept being thrown off because Lance kept running back and forth with Fracshun as they played tag. Sitting beside Quiksilva I watched on with a grin as Lance 'accidently' trod on Parmon's foot. I tried to stop myself but I burst out laughing as Parmon hopped on one foot, yelping and when he frowned at me I laughed so hard I fell backwards.

"That wasn't funny, Rayne." Parmon complained and that just made me laugh harder, now lying on my back on the ground. "I'm trying to concentrate if you don't mind."

"Heh...carry on." I giggled holding my sides and the second Parmon started to speak Quiksilva let out a roar and Parmon screamed. And that set me off again and in seconds I was rolling around on the ground and even Quiksilva chuckled. Of course someone had to ruin everything and when I heard a growl I looked over just as the Shadow Booster appeared. "Oh not you again." I muttered as I climbed to my feet.

"You lied to Moordryd Payne." He growled and I just glared at him. "Now you'll tell me the truth. Who is the Light Booster?"

"Huh like I'm really going to tell you that." I shot back and that's when Artha frowned at me. But I didn't back down and as I stormed towards him Quiksilva looked on and suddenly growled, trying to tell me something. Before my eyes the Shadow Booster's hands glowed and just as Artha yelled a warning something hit me in the back and in a split second I was pulled into the air by a mag stream. "Let...me go!" I yelled but the Shadow Booster just laughed at me.

"You had your chance. Now you're coming with me. Oh and if anyone tries to be a hero..." He trailed off and Artha and Kitt stepped back dropping their Jack sticks to the ground. "A wise move." And before I could blink his dragon magged me in front of its rider and instantly the Shadow Booster gripped me around the middle with one arm. I tried to struggle free but he was too strong and as Quiksilva looked on helplessly he rode away with me as his prisoner. Just as he took off he threw something behind him and Quiksilva how started to follow me got caught in the blast of a distruptor mine. I yelled out for him as a cloud of smoke covered my line of sight and as the Shadow Booster laughed I whimpered worried that my best friend was hurt.

As his dragon spirited us to who knows where I glared ahead and the Shadow Booster grinned underneath his helmet.

"What do you want with me?" I growled and he smiled as I turned my head. "I don't know anything about this Light Booster. Moordryd's a liar."

"I know Moordryd and he doesn't lie." The Shadow Booster told me and he growled when I snorted. "You were given the medallion by his father, Word Payne and now the Light Booster makes her grand entrance. So it makes sense that you know something about the missing gauntlet that isn't really missing at all."

"If I knew anything I would have told Moordryd. Though since he's been so mean to me well...he doesn't deserve my help. Or my friendship." I replied as I looked forward again and he stared at my back thinking.

"You're really telling the truth?" He asked and for a moment I turned around slightly as his dragon slowed down. For a long moment the Shadow Booster watched me and I thought that maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed and he might just let me go. Then his eyes narrowed and he growled. "You're lying!" He yelled as his hands glowed and I cringed, shutting my eyes as he started powering up a mag blast. But when nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes to find the Dragon Booster standing almost in front of us and I sighed.

"Huh now you're in trouble." I giggled before Beau magged me and as I landed safely on his back I stuck my tongue out at the Shadow Booster. Just for a moment I heard him mutter what sounded like 'uh oh' before a burst of mag energy knocked him on his rear. With a laugh I watched as he picked himself up and as his dragon magged him towards the Dragon Booster I was gently set down on the ground. "Thanks for the assist."

"Any time. Now get to safetly. I'll handle him." The Dragon Booster and with a thank you I raced to safetly as the two clashed. As I ran back the way we'd come I heard a familar growl and as I turned a corner I almost collided with Quiksilva who had managed to track me. With an excited snort he licked my face and I laughed getting knocked on my rear this time. Not like I cared though.

"Hah hah...stop it! That tickles, 'silva." I giggled as he nuzzled me and then as he magged me onto his back he nudged my arm. "Yeah want to go kick some Shadow Booster butt?" I asked and he gave me a quick nod. Grinning I slid the medallion into the gauntlet and as soon as I became the Light Booster again we rushed back towards the battle.

"Give it up, Shadow Booster! You're almost out of mag energy." The Dragon Booster yelled as he blocked a mag blast with his Jack stick.

"Not in this lifetime, Dragon Booster! Once I beat you I'm going after Rayne and then I'll make her tell me everything she knows." He growled as he kicked out and slammed his leg into the Dragon Booster's stomach and followed up with a mag blast, knocking the Dragon Booster down.

"I won't let you hurt Rayne!" I yelled and as the Dragon Booster looked on with a grin Quiksilva slammed into the Shadow Booster and his dragon, knocking them both down. With a growl the Shadow Booster rose up and started building up all the mag energy he had left. Not knowing what he was doing I rushed towards him just as he fired and I was knocked off my dragon and thrown several feet, temporarly winded. As the Dragon Booster hurried over to help me up the Shadow Booster threw a distrupter mine and in the confusion he managed to give us the slip. As I coughed I felt the Dragon Booster held me to my feet and I sighed feeling awful that I'd let our enermy get away.

"Hey its okay. You did a pretty great job. But maybe you could do with some training." He told me as Quiksilva hurried over and nuzzled me, making sure I wasn't hurt. "You know I could train you." He offered and I grinned as I gladly took his offer. Of course I didn't know that my encounter with the Shadow Booster hadn't been my last but right now I was too excited to learn to fight from the Dragon Booster and the dragon of legend to worry about him. Though my first lesson didn't quite work out exactly the way I had in planned in my head and as I fell on my rear for the third time in less than five minutes I heard Quiksilva chuckle.

"That wasn't funny." I grumbled but he just rolled his eyes at me and the Dragon Booster paused as he watched me mutter something at my dragon.

"Um why are you talking to your dragon?" He asked and I sighed as I climbed to my feet brushing the dust off my knees before I retrieved the Jack stick that the Dragon Booster had lent me.

"Because I can understand him and he can understand me." I explained and getting a blank stared from him and the dragon of legend I sighed. "One of my powers is I can understand everything he says. And vise versa." I added as Quiksilva made a comment. "Okay I do not have dust on my butt." I grumbled even though I craned my head to check.

**"Made you look, Rayne. I never realized you were so funny. Especially when you fail at fighting." **Quiksilva told me and I blushed under my helmet.

"Um what did he say?" The Dragon Booster asked and I mumbled something about my rear and dust and he burst out laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay let's try this again." Dragon Booster said as he held his Jack stick against his chest and I mirrored his movement. "I'll attack you and you try and block my blow and follow up with one of your own." Taking a deep breath I watched as he rushed me and as he did I kept my eyes on him, waiting for him to strike. But he grinned suddenly and I was knocked off my feet when he swiped at my legs. Landing on my back I stared up at him.

"Hey I thought you were going to hit my chest again. That caught me off guard." I told him as he offered me his hand.

"See that's why you need training. Your opponent won't always fight the way you expect so you need to be prepared." Dragon Booster explained as Quiksilva and Beau watched on from the sidelines.

"You should keep practicing. I know you'll get better." Quiksilva said and I grinned as I swung the Jack stick around. Then as Dragon Booster turned his back I smiled and just for fun I knocked him over, hitting the back of his knees. "That was impressive."

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Dragon Booster complained and I grinned holding the Jack stick against my side. After a moment he grinned. "Okay I see you're learning. But sneak attacks won't always work." He added as I helped him up. "I know someone who could teach you more about the bond between you and your dragon." He told me as he walked back to his dragon. Interested I followed as Beau magged him and as soon as Quiksilva magged me Beau took off leaving us to catch up. As they raced along I wondered what had happened to the Shadow Booster though I soon found out when a purple and black dragon slammed into Beau, knocking him off his feet and Quiksilva tried to stop in time. But he couldn't and I was thrown clear hitting the ground and briefly winding myself before I sat up. The moment I saw the Shadow Booster sitting on his dragon's back I glared at him.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I shouted as he watched me from a few feet away.

"You have something that Word Paynn wants and I intend to get it back." Shadow Booster told me before his drgaon magged him towards me and I ducked, counterattacking with a blow from my Jack stick. What I didn't know was that he had been trained by an ancient warrior named Armeggidon and instantly he hit me with a mag attack that threw me into Quiksilva knocking us both down. With a groan I watched as he strolled towards me and just as he stood over me the Dragon Booster attacked. With them busy Quiksilva looked at me for a moment as I picked myself up, getting really frustrated at falling on my butt.

**"Okay this is getting dangerous."** Quiksilva said as he stood and magged me. **"I'm tempted to just let the Dragon Booster and his dragon take care of the Shadow Booster while we leave."**

"Yeah me too but I don't feel right just abandoning him. Maybe we can help...somehow." I replied and with a sigh Quiksilva nodded. Letting out a roar he rushed the Shadow Booster's dragon and with a roar it was sent into a wall. When his mag stream vanished the Shadow Booster fell only to land on his feet and before I knew what he was going to do he sent a blast of mag energy at me. I stood my ground, intending to knock it back like the Dragon Booster had taught me during my lesson, but instead it grabbed me and I screamed in angony as I felt my mag energy being forcibly drained. The Dragon Booster rushed to help me and as he sent his own mag blast at the Shadow Booster I saw the same purple and black dragon attack, charging at my friend and with him momentarily distracted I groaned as I fell to my knees. "What...are you doing?" I gasped just as my dragon roared and collapsed, a second stream draining his mag energy as quickly as mine.

"I want that gauntlet back and if I have to use force..." Shadow Booster growled as he intensified the stream and I cried out as I slumped to my side and to my horror my armor started to flash, making me go back and forth rapidly between the Light Booster and Rayne. As the Dragon Booster rushed to help I let out a cry of pain and tried to fight back, struggling to my feet and as I grabbed the fallen Jack stick I threw it at the Shadow Booster. The stream draining me vanished for a few seconds before he fired a blast of energy that threw me backwards, sending me through a wall. Lying barely conscious now on the pavement I was completely defenseless as Shadow Booster finished draining my dragon and Quiksilva growled, watching helplessly as the booster rushed over to his dragon who quickly magged me on its back. As he raced away Quiksilva tried to follow but he could barely stand and the Dragon Booster rushed past, telling my dragon to stay here and that he'd save me. Letting out a mournful cry he lay down and waited, angry at himself for not being able to help me and as the Shadow Booster carried me away he tapped a button on his saddle and in seconds he made himself and his dragon invisible, grinning as the Dragon Booster rushed right past him. As he looked down at me I finally passed out and he chuckled before he removed his medallion, revealing his identity.

When I woke the first thing I discovered was that I had a splitting headache.

"Oww..." I groaned and hearing my voice someone chuckled and as I slowly opened my eyes I found myself looking up at a familar face. Just for a moment their name almost slipped out until I remembered that I was still the Light Booster and I kept quiet. "Who...are you?" I muttered as I sat up and Moordryd grinned at me.

"I'm the one who saved you from the Shadow Booster. You can call me Moordryd Paynn." He replied and I blinked at him as my head cleared.

"Wait...I've heard that name before. Rayne mentioned you once before. Nothing good." I replied and he frowned as I climbed to my feet only to stumble. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my shoulders keeping me upright as I let out a breath surprised at how weak I felt. "Whoa...what's happened to me?" I whispered as Moordryd looked at my face.

"He used an ancient mag technique on you and drained your energy. You should stay here for a while and rest." He told me as he lowered me to the ground and his kindness surprised me, leaving me a bit speechless. Now sitting on the ground I stayed put, shaking my head to clear it as he walked over to Decepshun and with his back now facing me he smiled to himself. "In case you're wondering you're in the Dragon Eyes compound. I'm the leader here and what I say goes." He added and I heard a sense of pride in his voice which made me grin despite feeling pretty tired. As I sat there he left me with his dragon which made me wonder where Quiksilva had disappeared to and that made me sigh as I began to miss him. Hearing my sigh Decepshun wandered over and when she nudged me I gave her snout a rub as I hoped that wherever he was he was safe.

Almost an hour passed before Quiksilva recharged enough to move and as he stood and shook himself he wondered where I was. Lowering his snout to the ground he sniffed the ground trying to pick up my scent and the second he did he gave an excited growl before he started running at full sped. At the same time I was sitting in what I assumed was a stable and as I waited for Quiksilva to pick up my trail I sighed thinking that I had been reckless, trying to fight the Shadow Booster on my own.

_I wish I knew where you were Quiksilva_, I thought to myself and I almost jumped when I heard a voice in my head.

_I wish I knew where you were as well, Rayne. _A little shocked it took me a few seconds to figure out that I could hear Quiksilva's voice in my head and getting excited I tried to speak back using only my thoughts.

_Quiksilva I'm in the Dragon Eyes compound_ I thought back and very soon I heard a massive roar before several voices yelled that a pure white dragon had gatecrashed their compound. _Check the stables _I thought just as his head pocked into the doorway and I jumped. Quickly I rushed over and he magged me, charging towards the gate before anyone had time to react and in seconds we were some distance away.

"Its so great to see you!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around my dragon's neck and he snorted.

**"Ditto, Rayne. Are you hurt?"** He asked and I smiled rested my face against his neck.

"No just tired. I don't think I've recovered enough from whatever the Shadow Booster did to us. How about you?" I asked with a yawn and he chuckled before he slowed down and moved into an alley. Safe for the time being I removed the amulet and the instant I changed back I almost fell, only just being held upright by Quiksilva's snout. "Wow...now I feel even weaker." I sighed as I sat heavily trying to keep my eyes open.

**"Maybe we should stay here for now."** Quiksilva suggested as he lay down and I rested my head against his side, my eyes slowly closing and he grinned as I began to doze. Resting his head against mine he closed his eyes. Thankfully we were well hidden and both me and my dragon were able to rest from our close encounter with the Shadow Booster.


	21. Chapter 21

Several hours passed before I woke as Quiksilva nudged me and I stretched my aching limbs, yawning as I did.

"That's much better. Where should we go now?" I asked him as I stood and he thought about this for a few seconds, his head to one side, before he growled suddenly. "What's wrong?" I asked and when he contiued to stare at the alley entrance I moved to his side worried. But I shouldn't have been when Artha showed up and I sighed relieved it was only him. "You scared us." I told him as he jumped down and walked over.

"Sorry about that. What are you two doing here anyway?" He asked as Quiksilva nudged me and I sighed. "The last time I saw you the Shadow Booster kidnapped you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah but the Dragon Booster came to our rescue and we managed to escape. Though right now we're kind of lost. Where did you two come from anyway?" I asked him after Quiksilva magged me onto his back and it took Artha a moment to offer an explanation and that made me a little suspicious. How did he find me so quickly and where had he gone between the time I was kidnapped until now, I thought to myself and when I heard Artha cough I blinked. "Uh sorry what did you say?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow now sitting on Beau's back.

"I said there's a race midday tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Artha repeated and I nodded only to grab Quiksilva's neck after he mirrored my action. This time I followed Beau as he ran and it only took a few minutes before we reached Penn Stables. I have to admit that I was very glad to be safe and once I jumped down Quiksilva walked over to the stables leaving me free to follow Artha. "Since you don't have any gear of your own you can borrow some of ours." He told me as he led me towards the house where Lance came running from and seconds later I ended up on my backside.

"Hey you're back! Um...oops?" Lance said as Artha offered me his hand and I grinned despite feeling a little silly. Then I suddenly gripped my head between my hands and as everyone looked on I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Hey are you okay?" Lance asked as I finally opened my eyes.

"The Dragon Booster." I muttered as the pain in my head went away and after staring at Artha something clicked. "Its you." I said and he went wide-eyed for a split second confirming what I knew.

"Its not me..." Artha said before I frowned at him and before I could stop him I grabbed his arm and revealed the gauntlet he wore.

"You medallion's a gold star." I told him and even Lance was left completely speechless. "Look I'll tell you my secret to be even if you want." I added before I lifted my arm and displayed my own gauntlet. Then I slipped the medallion from my pocket and motioned them to follow me, heading towards the stable where Quiksilva was. Not really sure what I was going to show them Artha and Lance both followed me and as I stood beside Quiksilva my dragon seemed to sense what I wanted. "We can trust them." I told him as he looked up at me with his big amber eyes and once he gave me his approval, gently nudging me, I grinned and slipped the medallion into the gauntlet. Instantly the stable lit up and even shielding their eyes both Penn brothers watched on as my clothing changed to armor and their mouthes dropped as Quiksilva changed to a pure white dragon. Once the light vanished I stepped forward unable to hide my grin as they stared at me, not sure how to react. Then Lance's face lit up and he laughed.

"That was so drac!" He yelled and I giggled as he raced over and looked at my armor and then Quiksilva who rolled his eyes as the smallest member of the Penn Racing crew prodded his head. "Wow he's even more drac now." He added and Quiksilva licked his face apparently happy at being called cool. Of course that's when we had company and I stood still until I saw it was only Kitt, Parmon and their dragons walking towards us.

"Hey its the Light Booster. Did you manage to rescue Rayne from the Shadow Booster?" Kitt asked and before I could answer Lance grinned.

"She's right here." He said and getting a blank stare from both Kitt and Parmon he walked over and tugged my arm. "Rayne tell them." He told me and Artha face palmed as I watched on. Finally I stepped forward and told them exactly what I had just revealed to their friends and judging from the dubious looks they didn't believe me.

"It can't be Rayne because she's not a fighter or a great racer and..." Parmon began only to be left speechless, which was a big accomplishment for him, when my armor vanished and they all saw Rayne again. Even Quiksilva went back to being his usual silver and black self. "Okay forget I said anything." He quickly added as I frowned at him for a few seconds and then I laughed not really mad at him after all.

"So you found the gauntlet and Word gave you the medallion? Huh that's a pretty risky move on his part." Connor said by the time I'd finished explaining the full story. Having turned up a few minutes later else I told him the truth after Artha said that his father could help train me to be as strong a fighter as the Dragon Booster.

"It probably didn't cross his mind that I could be the chosen Light Booster. Though I am a little curious as to why I was chosen and not someone else...stronger I guess." I said as I sat next to Quiksilva stroking his snout as he rested his head in my lap. "As you've probably already seen I'm not much of a fighter."

"But that's not why you were chosen." Connor told me as he held a very worn looking book in his hands. "The original Light Booster, though powerful, was a kind hearted woman who cared about all dragons especially her own, Hurricaynn. During the great dragon-human war she helped the orginal Dragon Booster but something happened to her and she vanished never to be heard from again."

"So this is her gauntlet. Wow." I muttered as I stared at my gauntlet. "Maybe that was her voice I heard. Before I found it I heard a woman's voice in my head and that's what led me to it. And now I guess I'm the missing booster." I grinned as I thought about how cool that was, to have this power. "But what if I make a mistake? I don't know how to fight properly and I don't know how to use my mag energy." I sighed only for Artha to grin at me and I stared at him confused.

"We can teach you. You'll be a great booster and its pretty cool having another booster on our side." He told me and I grinned back grateful that I had help. Of course I soon regretted that help when I almost came off Quiksilva as he and Beau raced side by side along a racetrack as I got use to using white aero gear and red thruster gear.

"Just take your time and focus on using one piece of gear at a time." Parmon said through my new Commlink. Trying not to panic as a gap appeared in the track I tapped a button on Quiksilva's saddle and as a set of white wings appaered on either side of his back I took a deep breath before he jumped. When we didn't fall I looked around and finally let out a yell of joy as we easily cleared the gap and as we did I got a sudden idea. Hitting another button the Red Thruster gear fired and we went fired forward passing Artha and Beau as they landed on the track and Beau stopped, watching as we rushed ahead. The moment Quiksilva landed I pressed a button and the thrusters stopped putting us in the lead. Laughing we raced ahead and before Beau caught up we passed through the arch. As Quiksilva slowed down I grinned as Beau and Artha hurried over.

"Okay that was pretty drac for a rookie. Where did you learn that move?" Artha asked as I jumped down and I thought about it for a few seconds before I just shrugged. "Wow so you just made that up?"

"I guess so. It just made sense to combine the two and that's what happened. Maybe I'm better at this then I thought." I replied just as Parmon called up and as we listened my eyes narrowed when I heard that Wraith Dragons were attacking the city. "Let's go and help." I said as I slipped the medallion in the gauntlet. "Release the light!" I cried out and in seconds I changed into my armor as Quiksilva let out a roar, changing to pure white. Not giving Artha and Beau time to catch up my dragon magged me before we rushed away.

"Wait a minute...scales I guess we're playing catch up. Come on, Beau." Artha said as he jumped onto Beau's back. "Release the dragon!" He yelled as his armor changed and as Beau let out a massive roar he changed to his original black and gold form, the dragon of legend. As they rushed after us we had just found something attacking people and with a growl Quiksilva slammed into a wraith going after a yound couple. With a quick thank you they hurried away just as three more wraiths appaered roaring at us and then they attacked. Letting out a yell of my own I kicked out at one just as it snapped its jaws at me and knocked backwards it leapt to its feet before rushing us.

"Scales we shouldn't have rush off like that." I shouted as I slammed my fist into another wraith, hitting it in the snout and it fell over only to be replaced by two more. "Oh well to late now." I added as Quiksilva lashed out with his tail but that's right when something slammed into him and he let out a cry as he hit a nearby wall, cracking it and sending it tumbling towards us. He managed to jump clear but I was right in its path and before he could help me it fell towards me. Leting out a cry of fear I didn't see another dragon shoot past and its rider quickly grabbed me around my waist, lifting me onto his dragon's back and as we got clear the wall collapsed just missing us. A little out of breath I went to thank my rescuer until i saw who it was and my eyes narrowed. "The Shadow Booster?!" I growled and he chuckled his eyes almost glowing as he helped me down from hs dragon's back. "Why did you...save me?"

"Ask Moordryd Paynn. He wanted me to save you when he saw you and your dragon outnumbered by those wraiths." He told me and I nodded after a long moment unsure why I suddenly felt like I knew him. But before I could ask anything more he raced away just as the Dragon Booster arrived and together we chased away the remaining wraiths who had finally had enough and rushed away.

"What happened to you?" He asked as I dusted myself off and I shrugged not sure how to explain the last few minutes. Then Lance spoke to us and I groaned as he explained that I was rescued by my enermy. "Wait the Shadow Booster saved your life? Why?"

"I don't know. One minute he's kidnapping me and then attacking the Light Booster, the next saving my life. Man I can't figure out what's going on with my life." I complainied and Artha laughed as the confused look on my face. Eventually we ran back together though not before I felt like someone was watching me but when I looked around I couldn't see anyone. But even if I couldn't see them I was right as a wraith dragon currently invisible as it spied on us. Or rather its owner watched as we raced away and after stroking his chin he called his son on his Commlink.

"Moordryd come to my citadel at once. I have a plan." Word Paynn said and once his son gave him a slight nod he hung up and stood before his desk. "I now know how to get the Light Booster and her dragon. I want you to convince Rayne to join the Dragon Eyes and once you've gained her trust I'll put the rest of my plan into action." He told his son as Moordryd watched on and when his son snorted he narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a problem?" He asked as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Rayne...hates me so why would she join us?" Moordryd answered looking away for a split second before he met his father's eyes and Word could have sworn that he looked almost...guilty.

"Then you have to convince her that you're an ally and it would be in her best interests to join you. Just make sure she trusts you. You're dismissed." Word said and turned around before Moordryd rolled his eyes. After his son left Word wondered just why his son looked guilty about pretending that he was friends with Rayne. Then he shook his head considering it trivial as he worked on the final part of his plan to lure the Light Booster out of hiding.


	22. Chapter 22

Now standing in the stable beside Decepshun, Moordryd paced back and forth as he tried to come up with a plan. It was diffcult enough without Cain leaning against the doorway grinning as the leader of his crew and best friend frowned.

"Look either help me or leave." Moordryd finally growled at him and rolling his eyes Cain walked over.

"Try being nice to her." He offered and getting a blank stare Cain crossed his arms against his chest. "Its not as hard as you think it is. Just try talking to her, get to know her."

"Huh and that really works?" Moordryd replied and Cain fought off a laugh as his best friend actually looked hopeful. "Fine then I'll try it." He grumbled before he called Decepshun and once they were gone Cain just chuckled. As Moordryd went looking for me I was standing beside Artha as he and Parmon talked about mag moves.

"So the move the Shadow Booster used on me was mag rip?" I asked and getting a nod I shuddered. "Never want to have that used on me ever again." I added as Quiksilva nodded just as clear on that. "So how do I use mag moves?"

"Well you remember that the mag energy flows from your dragon?" Parmon said and once I nodded he continued. "When you're sitting on Quiksilva you can channel his energy through you."

"Sounds pretty drac. Okay then let's try that. Quiksilva mag me." I asked and once I was sitting on his back I sat perfectly still, trying to focus. But when nothing happened I looked towards my friends. "Umm...what now?"

"Here let me show you." Artha said as Beau magged him and watching him closely I saw his hands start to glow. "You just need to focus on the bond you have with Quiksilva and..." Before he could finish someone came rushing in and distracted Artha accidently fired the mag energy. As it shot straight towards me I let out a yelp and that's right when a Jack stick blocked it and sent the energy bolt into the ground. I sighed relieved it hadn't injured anyone and as I went to thank my rescuer my eyes narrowed.

"Before you say anything I just saved you." Moordryd said before I had a chance to so I just kept glaring at him for the next few seconds until he jumped down. "Okay you can say something."He told me crossing his arms as I jumped down and as Quiksilva growled I walked over until we were face to face.

"Yeah and you kidnapped me as well. Plus you set the Shadow Booster on me." I pointed out and he grimaced actually manageing to look guilty. "So now we're even." I said as I turned to walk away and to my surprise he walked ahead of me and blocked me path.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for...what I did. Look I came here to ask if you wanted to hang out." Moordryd said and I gave him a raised eyebrow more than a little shocked by his change in personality. "To make up for...what I did." He added and for the longest time I stood there watching him to see if he was lying. Soon I nodded which surprised everyone, dragon and rider, before I finally answered him.

"Even though I have some very good reasons for not being entirely convinced...I want to trust you. Besides I heard from the Light Booster that you looked after her when the Shadow Booster attacked her and that makes me want to trust you. For now anyway." I told him and he shrugged as he walked back to Decepshun. Of course Artha rushed over before Quiksilva could mag me and he took my aside.

"No offense but I don't think you should go with him. The guy isn't the most trustworthy dragon rider around and you know he could be after you gauntlet." He said and I briefly glanced down at my right arm. "Besides Word Paynn wants your gauntlet and he'll stop at nothing to get it. Look just be careful alright? For the worse happens we don't need another booster helping start the dragon-human war again."

"Okay I promise to be careful. Besides if I heard anything about Word's plans I can contact you on my Comlink and tell you what I find out." I said and even Parmon thought that was a great idea. Waving goodbye I jumped onto Quiksilva's back and together we followed Moordryd and Decepshun. Since he was ahead of us I couldn't see Moordryd's face but if I did I would have seen the almost guilty look on his face. Which was really odd since he never felt guilty stealing dragons for his father or doing anything underhanded so why was he feeling bad about tricking me once again? Instead of dwelling on it he instead started up a conversation about Cain and his cooking and as Quiksilva drew up alongside Decepshun I had a grin on my face.

Truthfully I still wanted to be his friend despite everything Moordryd had put me through which said a lot about my williness to forgive; even after being kidnapped and forced into a trap I still actually liked the guy. And maybe as something more than a friend which was strange to me as I had never considered him anything more than someone who could help me learn more about dragons and racing since he seemed to be an accomplished rider. But as we talked about racing and his best friend Cain's cooking, which he pretty much did for everyone on the Dragon Eyes crew, I found myself wanting to know more about him and for a few seconds I found myself staring at his face. I must have been pretty quiet because Moordryd suddenly laughed and when I shook my head hoping he hadn't caught me staring at him he grinned.

"You just had the same blank stare that Artha gets when I beat him in a race." Moordryd said and I rolled my eyes, pretending to be offended though I was silently grateful he hadn't noticed.

"Sorry my mind wandered. So what happened after Rancydd switched the sugar and salt?" I asked and as he finished telling me I giggled imaginging the look of confusion on Cain's face as he wondered why his cookies tasted awful. "Heh that's pretty funny." I giggled and he grinned back as he found himself wanting to talk more.

"Yeah but we had to eat them." Moordryd told me and I burst out laughing almost falling off Quiksilva. Grabbing my arm he quickly pushed me back onto my dragon's back and I sighed before I thanked him only to realize he was still holding my hand and I blushed. "Oh scales...sorry." He muttered as he let go of my hand and just for a second he looked away looking a little uncomfortable.


	23. Chapter 23

As our dragons walked side by side I wondered how long before we reached the compound and noticing that I was looking ahead Moordryd grinned his earlier embarrassment gone.

"We'll be there in about half an hour. Hey I have a question." Moordryd told me and I looked at him curious. "Do you know who the Light Booster is?"

"Nope. All I know is that its a girl maybe my age. Why, are you interested in her?" I grinned and when he raised his eyebrow I giggled. "You know as a possible girlfriend?" I added and the confused stare I got from my friend made me laugh. "The look on your face right now."

"Very funny Rayne. No I'm just curious about how she managed to find her gauntlet. Besides is she working alongside the Dragon Booster or on her own?" He asked and I shrugged as I tried to keep the grin off my face.

"I really don't know. Maybe she wants to stop another dragon-human war." I replied and when Moordryd blinked I smiled. "I've been talking to Parmon and Artha. They told me that the Light Booster tried to help the original Dragon Booster and somehow she vanished. I wonder what happened to her?"

"Huh I've never even heard of the Light Booster. Still she did leave her gauntlet and medallion behind so its not a total loss." Moordryd said and I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking about Bianca and Hurricayne. "Just kidding." He quickly said as he noticed the look I was giving him.

"Good. So why did the Shadow Booster kidnap me anyway? I have no idea how the Light Booster found the gauntlet. Wait a second I don't have to give up Quiksilva do I since I lost the medallion?" I asked and seeing my lip quiver at the thought of losing my best friend Moordryd shook his head, worried I might start crying again and I intantly brightened. "Drac!" I said and he grinned as I smiled and Quiksilva snorted, relieved at being my dragon permanently.

"So I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to join my crew?" Moordryd asked me and when I blinked he stared at me.

"That would be awesome...I mean very drac." I answered and he chuckled.

But as we walked back to the Dragon Eyes compound we didn't know that we were being spied on by none other than Word Paynn.

"So Moordyd finally convinced Rayne that he's her friend? He finally did something right for a change. Now I can finally put step two of my plan into action." He said as he walked to his desk and took a small vial from the draw. "Pure black draconium. Even the smallest drop will poison any human." As he spoke he poured a single drop of it into a syringe and attaching it to one of his wraith dragons he sent it and three others to attack Rayne. In the confusion he would launch the needle at me and when I was sick enough he knew the Light Booster and even the Dragon Booster would come to my aid. Then distracted from aiding me they would fall to Word Paynn. "Go now." He told his dragons and with a roar they rushed from the citadel heading straight for us. Unaware I didn't notice the sounds of running feet until something slammed into me. With a startled cry I fell off Quiksilva who roared as he ended up on his side. Eyes narrowing Moordryd knew straight away what had happened.

"Wraiths. Be careful they could be anywhere." He told me as I quickly climbed to my feet and grabbed my Jack stick where it had fallen. "Focus." He said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he didn't know that Artha Penn aka the Dragon Booster had been training me. Though not for long enough as I soon found out.

"Where are they?" I muttered as I looked in one direction then the next trying to keep calm. When Quiksilva growled I looked at him but I wasn't sure where to look and right then I wished I could transform so I could understand my dragon. But I didn't want Moordryd to know and as I took a deep breath something appeared right in front of me. Despite my training I jumped before I heard a sound, high pitched and I cried out suddenly as something hit me near my navel. It stung and with a pained growl I pulled it from me and saw that it was a tiny syringe. Confused I stared at it until the wraith dragons suddenly raced away and we both stared.

"Why did they leave?" Moordryd asked and I shrugged as I looked at the syringe in my hand. "Hey what's that?" He asked me as he walked over and just as I handed it over I started feeling lightheaded.

"Whoa...I feel really weird." I muttered and that's when Moordryd's pale grey eyes went wide. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him and he pointed to my arms. As soon as I looked at them I was shocked and pretty scared when I saw my veins go black and slipping off my gloves I saw the veins in my hands do exactly the same. Before I had time to gasp I felt myself blacking out and if Moordryd hadn't caught me I would have fallen to the pavement.

"Rayne! Hey wake up!" Moordryd yelled as he not so gently shook my shoulder and getting no response he frowned looking really worried. For a moment he stared at the syringe then his eyes narrowed as he realized that I'd been delibrately targeted. Without a word he carried me to Decepshun just as Quiksilva rushed over. "If you mag her she'll just fall off your back." Moordryd told the silver and black dragon and he let out a mournful cry, looking from me to Moordryd. "Look just follow us, okay? I know of someone who can help your rider. If he agrees to anyway." He added before Decepshun magged us and wrapping one around my middle so I didn't fall he gripped the saddle before Decepshun started running with Quiksilva keeping pace behind him. The only person that Moordryd knew that could cure me was Connor Penn but even then he wasn't so sure that he would help but as Decepshun raced along I groaned still deeply unconcious and he sighed.

By the time he reached Penn Stables he saw Artha and Parmon talking about an upcoming race and once they saw Moordryd they stopped and Artha actually glared.

"What are you doing here, Paynn?" Artha asked as Moordryd carefully climbed down but his anger vanished once he saw me lying unconcious. "What did you do to Rayne?" He asked as he hurried over and as he caught sight of my black and cleary visble veins he stared.

"I didn't do this. My father did." Moordryd muttered as Quiksilva hurried over and gently nudged me, trying to wake me. "He's...gone too far this time." He whispered and Artha was pretty shocked to hear a note of despair in his voice.

"Bring her into the stable and I'll get Connor." Parmon offered before he rushed away and as he did Lance and Kitt walked over having heard the commotion.

"Whoa what happened to Rayne?" Lance asked as he walked over and seeing the black veins spreading across my face he cringed. "Eww." He muttered as he moved back a step and Moordryd actually glared at the ten year old before he caught himself.

"She's sick." Kitt said and Moordyd really wanted to growl at the pair of them but then I groaned and my eyes flickered open.

"Where...am I?" I muttered trying to sit up until Moordryd tightened his grip on me forcing me to lay back. "Why are you..." I mumbled before my eyes rolled up into my head as I passed out again. Lifting me into his arms Moordryd carried me into the stables despite Artha offering to help. When Moordryd narrowed his eyes Artha just shrugged before he followed grabbing a blanket that had been left on the ground. Once he reached the back of the stable he spread it out and stood back. Giving Artha a nod Moordryd carefully lowered me onto it.

"Why are her veins like that?" Lance asked as he appreared in the doorway and giving up Moordryd waved him over.

"She's been poisoned and whatever it is...its making her really sick." Moordryd answered his eyes never leaving my face as I groaned. "Where's your dad?" He asked Artha but that's right when Connor showed up. Quickly Moordryd took the syringe out of his jacket and handed it to Artha's father. With a single glance Connor knew what it was.

"Its pure black draconium." Connor told them and Moordryd's eyes narrowed as he realized what that meant. "It's slowly killing her and if we don't give her the cure soon..." He trailed off as everyone stared.

"Then where's the cure? Tell me and I'll bring it back." Moordryd said as he hurried towards Decepshun but that's when Connor shook his head and he glared. "Why not? You think I'll leave and never come back?" He asked with a sneer on his face and Connor shook his head.

"No that's not it at all. I want you to stay here and look after Rayne. She's sicker than you realize and she needs someone to stay by her side." Connor sighed and after spending a few minutes trying to figure out if the elder Penn was telling the truth Moordryd sighed and walked back over to me. "The cure is a rare flower that only grows in the wastelands of Lowm. Artha, I need you and Parmon to find it and bring it back here as fast as you can. "

"I'm on it, dad." Artha said before Beau magged him and as he hurried out of the stables and into the city closely followed by Parmon on Cyrano, I mumbled something and shifted.

"Huh what did you say?" Lance asked as he knelt beside me and as he did everyone heard me speak.

"Thirsty..."I mumbled as I shifted again on the blanket. Instantly Moordyd stood and wandered over to a hose then finding an empty bucket he filled it and walked back to my side. As he knelt down he gently shook my shoulder and as I opened my eyes I saw him looking down at me with the strangest look in his pale grey eyes. It was almost like he was afraid and I knew that Moordryd Paynn wasn't afraid of anything. Holding the bucket close to my mouth I finally understood and as I took a few sips not caring about drinking from a bucket he kept an arm wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me steady. When I'd had enough I weakly pushed the bucket away and setting in down nearby Moordryd asked me how I was feeling."Not feeling...well. Burning...inside." I mumbled, my eyes overly bright and unfocused as I panted. Pretty soon I closed my eyes and this time I slept not even noticing when Quiksilva, my best friend in the whole of Dragon City, lay beside me and rested his head against mine.

"Artha better get back here soon." Moordryd muttered though the threat fell flat as everyone could see, just for a split second, the worry in his pale grey eyes. As they waited for Artha and Parmon to return Lance tried to help as much as he could and even though Moordryd thought the youngest member of the Penn Racing stables was just in the way he couldn't help being a little happy that someone else wanted to help.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lance asked jarring Moordryd out of his thoughts and when he looked up Lance was looking down at my sleeping face.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks." Moordryd replied though as he watched me sleep I twitched from time to time and he sighed, not believing his own words.

"Why is she breathing like that?" Lance asked and that's when Connor appeared in the doorway. Once he knelt and rested a hand on my throat for a few seconds he frowned and Moordryd stared at him.

"It means that she's getting worse. The black draconian's spread to her lungs and that's why she's panting. Once it spreads to her heart... " He said and Moordryd couldn't stop his eyes from going wide in horror. All of a sudden I gasped and my eyes shot open. "Whoa take it easy." Moordryd said as I started to tremble and he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"I can't...seem to...catch my breath. What's...wrong...with me?" I mumbled as my friends watched on.

"My father poisoned you with black draconium. If Artha and Parmon don't get here soon with the cure..." Moordryd suddenly trailed off then unwilling to meet my eyes and I instantly knew.

"I'm...gonna...die?" I whispered, my body shaking from both my illness and shock and that's when I felt tears running down my face. To everyone's surprise Moordryd pulled me against his chest giving me an awkward hug. Grateful I wrapped my arms around his back and held onto him for dear life as I began to gasp. It was agony just taking each breath and for a few seconds I thought I was going to pass out. But I willed myself to stay awake because I was scared that if I went to sleep I might never wake up again. Feeling me shake Moordryd held me tighter . As the sun began to go down and Artha and Parmon still hadn't returned my breathing became weaker and as I struggled to take each breath Moordryd stayed beside me.

"Just hang on, okay? They'll be back soon." Moordryd told me and seeing the fear clear in his pale face I managed a weak smile. "What's so funny?"

"You...look so scared...right now. Never thought you'd...be scared of anything...Moordryd Paynn." I whispered and he managed a grin before he reached down and gently took my hand in his.

"Its going to be okay. I won't let you die." He muttered and that's when he swallowed trying desperately not to show just how terrified he was as he watched me dying in front of him. "Don't stop fighting."

"I won't." I whispered as I struggled to sit up and despite feeling like my whole body was burning up from the inside I reached up and Moordryd's eyes went wide as I reached up with a shaking hand and cupped his chin in one hand. Before he could form a single word I kissed him on the lips. Shocked he sat there for a few seconds before he reached over and pulling me closer he returned the kiss, his lips almost crushing mine and if I wasn't already having trouble breathing that kiss would have left me breathless. When we broke apart Moordryd grinned.

"That...was pretty drac." He said and that's when we both heard laughter coming from the doorway. As we both looked up we saw Kitt laughing at us while Lance gagged. Though he did look pretty happy that I was looking a litle better.

"Eww gross!" He grumbled and I started to giggle which just made me start coughing all over again. As my friends hurried over I covered my mouth with my hand, still coughing and that's when Artha and Parmon finally arrived. As soon as they rushed in Moordryd gave them each a glare and muttered something about taking their time.

"For your information..." Artha started to say until I started gasping again and he quickly handed over a small black rose. As Connor rushed away with it towards the house I continued to gasp and Moordryd put a hand on my back trying to help me. Seeing this kinder side to him made me feel a little better but I found myself unable to get enough air into my lungs and I was soon on the verge of passing out, black spots appearing as I gasped.

"Can't breathe..." I managed to gasp but before I could pass out Moordryd reached back and whacked my back with his open palm. With an almightly cough and then a gasp I took a breath and I started to breathe better. "Thank...you." I gasped and Moordryd shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Where's dad?" Lance asked and I lifted my head just as Connor returned with something in his hand. Quickly he hurried to my side and handed a small tube of a light brown liquid to Moordryd.

"Rayne drink that. Its the antidote." Connor told me and as Moordryd held it out I tilted my head back. As he poured the antidote down my throat I resisted the urge to cough and once I swallowed I grimchaed at the taste. For a few seconds nothing happened and as I watched Connor grabbed the bucket and quickly emptied it a few feet away before he set it down beside me. I stared at him for a moment, not sure what the bucket was for then I suddenly gagged feeling something rise from my stomach into my throat. The bucket was instantly thrust into my hands and I quickly buried my face inside it making a nasty coughing noise. It was pretty quiet in the stables for the next few minutes well other than the noise I made as I coughed up the contents of my stomach which looked as dark as the draconium that had poisoned me. As I coughed I felt an arm wrap around my middle keeping me upright and once I stopped throwing up I set the bucket down and immediately someone moved it as far away as possible. Not that I blamed them.

"Feel better?" Artha asked and I lifted my head still coughing a little though the black veins had begun to recede.

"Chest...really hurts. Feels worse than...the poison." I whispered and Connor chuckled. "Why did...I...ugh." I mumbled as a sudden wave of lightheadedness hit me.

"That antidote cleared your body of the poison the fastest way possible. You're in pain because...the poison almost destroyed you. Now you need to rest and let yourself heal." Connor explained and I gave him a weak nod trying not to faceplant on the ground.

"Okay...yeah...kinda tired." I muttered and stifling a laugh Lance and Connor left us. Of course Artha, Parmon and Kitt stayed behind for a few minutes more asking how I was until Moordryd growled wanting them to go and leave us in peace. Knowing that the leader of the Dragon Eyes was more worried about me then he let on Artha left with Kitt and Parmon. The moment they left Moordryd realized he was still holding me but as he went to let go of my arm I gripped his arm and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Could you stay behind? Just for a little while? You...don't have to...if you don't want." I sighed as I tried to keep my eyes open a little while longer.

"Well...I suppose I could stay for a few minutes. Then I have to go or Cain'll send out a search party." Moordryd told me and I instantly brightened despite being exhausted from my illness. Giving him a weak smile I lay down. "I haven't been very...nice to you have I?" He asked suddenly and that surprised me.

"Its fine...I still like you despite you being a jerk 80% of the time." I replied and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"80%? What about 60-40?" He asked as he sat beside me and squeezed my hand as I slowly closed my eyes. When he realized I was sound asleep he grinned at the peaceful smile on my face. Sometime passed as I lay fast asleep, occasionally shifting as I made myself comfortable and as I slowly recovered from my brush with death I thought I heard someone moving around in the stable. When I finally woke it was early morning and as I yawned and sat up slowly I found that despite an ache in my chest I was feeling a lot better. Hearing me stir Quiksilva walked over having been getting a drink and when he saw I was awake he gave a happy growl rushing over and almost knocking me backwards. Giggling as he licked my face I heard voices and when I saw who it was I grinned.

"Wow that was a fast recovery." Parmon said as he and Artha walked over.

"Yeah well I'm stronger than I look. Just a minute where's Moordryd? He left me when I was sick?" I suddenly said not able to hide the hurt that could be heard in my voice but as I felt my lip start to quiver another voice spoke.

"He left five minutes ago." Connor answered as he walked into the stable. "The thng is he's been here the whole time you were sick."

"Wait so he didn't leave me?" I asked and Connor shook his head. "So...maybe he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Maybe...he does care."

"Well I wouldn't go that far but he is a nice guy when he tries to be. At least now we know." Artha said and I raised an eyebrow not sure what he meant. "That he likes you." He added and everyone laughed as I blushed.


	24. Chapter 24

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered and Artha shrugged as I sat on the stable floor. "He's doesn't like me like that. Does he?" I whispered as I tried to get my head together. But it wasn't easy as I had almost perished after being poisoned and right now my body was still recovering. Seeing the confused expression on my face Artha knelt beside me.

"From what Kitt and Lance told me he did kiss you." Artha said and I protested that I kissed him. "Yeah but he kissed you back. Look just ask him and see what he says. Anyway you should be resting." He told me and I sighed as I realized that my stomach still hurt. Giving up on thinking about my dilema I lay back down. As everyone besides Quiksilva left me in peace I mulled it over.

"What do you think, 'silva? Do you think he likes me?" I asked as he walked over and after staring at me for a few seconds he snorted. "Is that a yes or a no?" I said and he shrugged before he wandered over to get something to eat and I sighed shifting this way and that as I got comfortable. Pretty soon I fell asleep and Quiksilva walked over looking down at me before he snorted happy that I was feeling better. Then as he looked up towards the doorway he saw someone standing there. At first he growled until they stepped forward and as soon as he realized it was a friend he snorted and wandered over.

"Good to see you too. How's Rayne?" Moordryd asked walking over and the moment he saw me lying on the blanket he rolled his eyes. "Out cold as usual. Still I suppose that's better than being sick." He said as he knelt beside me. "That girl doesn't do much other than eat and sleep." He said as Quiksilva looked on with a grin on his face. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay before I go back." Moordryd told my dragon but before he could leave Quiksilva almost knocked him over, giving his face a lick. "Yuck! Hey! I just had this jacket cleaned." He complained and my dragon rolled his eyes. Annoyed at being slobbered on Moordryd left the Penn Stables though not before giving me one more backwards glance. Hours later I woke and as I opened my eyes I found Quiksilva lying beside me.

"Morning." I mumbled as I sat up stretching and that's when I found Lance staring down at me. Seeing I was awake he grinned and sat beside me as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "Hey Lance. What did I miss?" I asked as Quiksilva nudged me.

"The Dragon Booster kicking the Shadow Booster's butt. And fighting off some wraith dragons." He told me laughing as Quiksilva licked his face.

"Very drac. So where is he?" I asked just as Beau wandered in and once I noticed he was in his blue and red form I grinned. "Well that answers that question." I added as Artha appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning. So how are you feeling?" Artha asked as he joined us and I grinned as I went to stand only to almost topple over and he quickly grabbed me. "Heh not so good huh?"

"I thought I was fine. Guess not huh?" I said as Quiksilva nuzzled me and I gave his head a pat unable to hide a sigh. "Maybe I need to rest more but I want to go outside." I complained and Lance laughed. "Fine so I complain a little. I'm bored." I pouted and everyone chuckled.

"How about coming to watch our race today? You can rest and go outside." Artha suggested and I instantly smiled liking the idea. "Cool so let's go." Of course Connor chose that exact moment to appaer and feeling him frown at me I cringed.

"Please? I'm going crazy from boredom." I asked and he gave me a smile. Suddenly I felt like I was begging my parents for permission and just for a few seconds my face fell as I wondered where they were. Seeing the sad expression on my face made Connor sigh.

"You can go but just be careful. And I want you boys to look after her." He said and Artha and Lance both agreed. Heck I nodded too glad to be going outside and as Quiksilva magged me I giggled.

"Last one there's a yellow bellied newt." I called before I rushed away leaving my friends to hurry after me. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Connor sighed to himself.

"What part of 'be careful' did they not understand?" He said as his two sons rushed past on their dragons. Though he was glad to see me looking a lot better after my close call. By the time we reached the racetrack Beau managed to outsprint my dragon and I sighed as he came first leaving both me and Lance as second and third.

"Okay so I'm the yellow-bellied newt. How long until the race starts?" I said as Quiksilva magged me onto the ground. As I watched Kitt joined us on Wyldfir having been waiting for us.

"In two hours so that gives us enough time to run through gear, race tactics..." Parmon said as he walked over and to my left I saw Lance start to zone out and I giggled at the blank look on his face. "Hah hah very funny, Lance." He added clearly annoyed at Artha's brother who just laughed along with me. "Getting back to what I was saying..." Parmon started again until I saw Moordryd and Cain a few feet away and I grinned before I walked over, Quiksilva following close behind and so I missed Parmon's race walkthrough.

"Hey guys." I called out and Moordryd looked up for a moment before he grinned at me. All of a sudden he frowned and before my eyes he walked away and as I stood there Cain just shrugged at me before he hurried after his friend. "What did I do?" I whispered and to my shock I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. "Oh scales." I whimpered and turning around I rushed away leaving Quiksilva to rush after me and by the time I found somewhere quiet and deserted, a tent unused, tears were running down my face. As Quiksilva pushed his way inside he found me sobbing quietly and giving a concerned growl he moved to my side, kneeling before he nudged my hip. Still sobbing I knelt and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. Sitting next to him I sobbed hurt by Moordryd giving me the cold shoulder and because I was so distracted I didn't hear someone walk inside.

"Rayne where did you go...oh." Kitt asked and when I looked up she sighed knowing exactly why I was so upset. "This is why you shouldn't be his friend. He'll just use you." She sighed as she walked over and that's when I frowned at her. Though I wasn't angry at her but Moordryd and before both Kitt's and Quiksilva's eyes I wiped my eyes before I stormed out of the tent. "Something tells me that Moordryd's in big trouble." Kitt muttered as Quiksilva looked on confused by my abrupt mood change. And she wasn't wrong as I went looking for Moordryd and the second I found him, chuckling about something with Cain, I stormed over and before his shocked eyes I glared at Moordryd.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled and he just stared at me. "I really believed it when you said you wanted me to be your friend. Then you go and push me aside, again. That's it I've had it with you." I growled and not giving him a chance to say a single word I whirled around feeling like my heart had been ripped in two. When Quiksilva caught up with me he knew instantly that I needed to get away from everyone, except him of course, and so he magged me and as I held on to his saddle we left the racetrack. As Quiksilva ran across the pavement I decided that it wasn't worth caring about someone who only had his best interests at heart though my mind kept playing back the hours he stayed by my side after I had been poisoned and I sighed, wanting to go back but I knew it wasn't worth getting hurt again.

Of course the sudden appearance of six wraith dragons managed to distract me from my problems and as Quiksilva took off, moving even faster I tried to ignore the anger I felt for my so called friend. Once I spotted an alley I told Quiksilva to duck down it and moments later, hidden in the shadows, we watched the three wraiths rushed right past us. Taking my amulet out I grinned and slipped it into the gauntlet as I yelled. "Release the light!" As my clothes changed into armor Quiksilva let out a roar as he changed to his pure white form and rushing outside he slammed into the wraiths, scattering them in all directions. Having something to focus on made me feel a lot better as I kicked out at one wraith that tried to bite Quiksilva before Quiksilva slammed his tail into two others. Focused completely on the fight I didn't hear footsteps until a set of green trapping gear slammed me into a wall, pinning me and leaving me helpless as a yet unseen wraith appaered letting out a roar. Echoing its roar Quiksilva fired a blast of mag energy at any wraith who ventured too close as I struggled to free myself. Thankfully I heard a yell and something struck the gear pinning me to the wall. As I fell I heard a voice call out to me.

"Light Booster! You okay?" Dragon Booster called out as I quickly climbed to my feet and as Quilsilva magged me I managed a grin. "Guess so." He added as Quiksilva rushed at two of the wraiths, knocking them over and as I yelled, angry at being attacked for no reason, my friend frowned. "Hey leave some for us!" He called out as Beau stared at us then his rider. Shrugging them teamed up with us and as we sent the wraiths packing he saw the way I was panting. Jumping down he walked over as Quiksilva magged me and just as he stepped next to me I hunched over, gasping. "Rayne? What's wrong?" He asked as he went to lay a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged him off trying to act like I was fine. But then I shuddered and Dragon Booster only just caught me as I collapsed.

When I came to some hours later the first thing I saw was a pair of amber eyes staring into mine, almost glaring at me.

"Yeah...I'm stupid." I muttered still half asleep and he nodded before he rested his head on my lap.

**"That's for sure. You should never have let Moordryd upset you. And you should have been resting, not rushing headlong into a needless battle."** Quiksilva told me and I stared until I realized I was still the Light Booster. **"Yes maybe you should change back." **He suggested and I nodded slightly as I reached for the amulet. Once I changed back I shivered as I felt really weak and that's when I heard someone's footsteps.

"Huh who's there?" I asked and as I lifted my head I saw Connor in the doorway and I cringed knowing I was in for a lecture. "Yeah...reckless and stupid. That's me." I sighed feeling pretty sorry for myself as I lay there.

"Reckless, yes. Stupid...not so sure about that. The wraiths did attack you first though you did let your anger get the better of you. But with training I believe you can be a great Booster. With a little more self control." Connor told me as I lay on my back and after thinking this over I finally grinned.

"I thought I was cured. Why do I feel so weak?" I asked as he knelt beside me and Connor chuckled.

"You're not in any danger now but that doesn't mean you're completely recovered. That will take at least another day or two." He told me as I sat up cringing as my head spun. "Give yourself time."

"So you're finally up." Artha said as he walked in and stood beside his dad. "You faint a lot you know that?" He commneted and I narrowed my eyes at him surprising him. "Okay what did I do?" He asked and I turned my head not wanting my friends to see how upset I was.

"Not mad at you." I muttered as Quiksilva nuzzled me and I stroked his snout, closing my eyes for a moment. "I'm mad at him...he's no friend of mine." I added before I yawned hugely, wanting to rest but also wanting to understand why someone I might actually like had pushed me aside. When I went quiet, looking towards the back of the stable as I stroked Quiksilva's snout, Artha sighed and went to leave only for his father to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"When she's healed I want you to teach her some basic fighting technigues. And once she's ready mag moves too." Connor said and as he walked back towards the house Artha looked at me and then at his father's retreating back.

"Okay then I will. I just hope she's ready to help. Or willing." Artha whispered as I lay back down and soon I was sound asleep. With his head resting against mine Quiksilva gave a snort as he wondered why I cared so much about the human with the long white hair and the cold personality. Finally he decided it wasn't worth his time and closed his eyes. At the same time Moordryd was standing before his father who had gone very quiet after hearing that his son had failed in bringing the Dragon Booster or even the Light Booster before him.

"Why don't I have a booster in my citadel?" Word asked and when Moordryd mirrored his glare he stood. "Explain yourself, Moordryd." He said and for a long moment Moordryd almost growled at his father.

"Because. father, neither booster showed up to save Rayne. So Artha ended up saving her instead. Obviously they care more about Rayne then the two boosters. That's why the plan failed." Moordryd answered keeping his voice even and Word frowned.

"That is interesting. I would have thought that the Dragon Booster actually cared what happened to an innocent girl. Hmph. Then I'll set my sights on bringing the Light Booster here. You are dismissed, Moordryd." Word said as he turned back to his desk and with a sneer Moordryd walked away.

"And you'll lose if you do. Especially if she's been trained by the Dragon Booster." Moordryd muttered as Decepshun walked over to greet him and he stroked her snout. Thinking he stood next to his dragon as he wondered where I was right now then he frowned. "Probably with the stable brat. Whenever she's mad at me she runs to him." He muttered to himself, annoyed at me until he remembered that hurt look I'd given him when he'd rebuffed me and he sighed. "But I didn't mean to...just caught me off guard." He sighed as Decepshun nuzzled him and after she magged him onto her back she waited for Moordryd to tell her where he wanted to go. "To Penn Stables." He asked and after giving him a quizzacle look she nodded and raced away.

By the time he reached the stables he heard a commontion and somehow knowing that it concerened me he jumped down from Decepshun's back and hurried towards the stables as Decepshun followed. The moment he stepped through the doorway he found Artha attacking me and unable to stand by and do nothing, which surprised him, he grabbed his jack stick and rushed Artha. What he didn't realize was that Artha was sparring with me to help me fight better when I needed to defend myself again.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled and as we both looked, momentarily confused, he swung his weapon at Artha who just managed to block it and as they started fighting I stepped forward.

"Stop it! Guys!" I yelled but they ignored me and Quiksilva let out a massive roar that echoed throughout the stable. "Thanks, Quiksilva." I sighed as my dragon gave a snort. "Seriously guys stop it. Every time you two see each other a fight breaks out."

"He started it." Both guys shouted and I frowned as I stepped between them.

"No you attacked Artha first and he just defended himself. Wait a second what are you doing here, Moordryd?" I growled and he stared at me for a few seconds before he held his Jack stick against his side looking a little guilty. "Here to make me cry again? Or pretend that I'm you're friend and then attack me or maybe set the Shadow Booster on me again?" I asked the pain in my voice making everyone stare at me.

"I came back to...could you leave stable brat?" Moordryd asked Artha who narrowed his eyes at his rival. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Artha looked towards me.

"Fine but stop calling me that." Artha finally asked and Moordryd just shrugged. "You sure I can leave you two alone?" He asked and Moordryd snorted. "Rayne's safe but I can't say the same about you." He added and I almost laughed before I stopped myself. Giving Artha a nod he walked away and as he reached the doorway he gave me a grin. Once he was out of earshot I crossed my arms and Moordryd rolled his eyes before he set down his Jack Stick and walked over to me.

"Okay what do you want with me now? If you want me to join you the answer is no. I'm sick and tired of being used and after getting sick and almost..." I swallowed then and taking a deep breath I finally told him exactly what I thought of him. "You pretend to be my friend and it ends up being a trap to capture me as bait so the Light Booster or even the Dragon Booster will rescue me. You stayed by my side after I was poisoned, by your father no less, and even after I kissed you...you gave me the cold shoulder and acted like I wasn't there." And that's when I sniffed before I spun around not letting him see just how badly he'd hurt me.

"My father poisoned you, not me. If I'd know what he had planned I would have stopped him." Moordryd said and I turned around eyes a little red as I stared at him. As I did him he gave me a grin. "I'm being honest with you. I would have at the very least done something. If the stable brat...if Artha and Parmon hadn't gone looking for the cure we wouldn't be having this conversation. You have to believe me."

I stared at him for the longest few minutes of my life then, hoping that for the first time that he was telling me the truth. When I opened my mouth he blinked as I glared at him.

"You know I don't believe you. You come here and pretend that I'm your friend. But you're just lying again." I said my voice almost a whisper and as I turned around I didn't notice him walk right up to me. "Look I said that..." I muttered just as his arms wrapped around my waist and before I knew what he was doing he spun me around.

"Yeah that's what you say." He said as he stared at me and being this close to him I blushed. I wanted to push him away but his arms just wrapped tighter around my waist. And as I stood there in shock Moordryd kissed me and just for a second my eyes went wide as I tensed up. Then I relaxed and I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his waist.


	25. Chapter 25

With my arms wrapped around Moordryd's waist I kissed him back, still trying to get my head around the fact that Moordryd had kissed me this time. And as we broke apart I had a smile on my face though I did feel somewhat confused and not letting go of me Moordryd grinned.

"Look I do like you but I have a reputation to keep. I'd like to be your boyfriend but..." He trailed off not sure what to say next and thinking I'd get angry at him he cringed waiting for the tirade. But I wasn't angry at him for telling me the truth.

"I think I understand. Kind of. You're the leader of the Dragon Eyes and I guess I can't be seen with you." I sighed my arms slipping from his waist and as he saw the pain in my eyes he realized that I was upset. "I'm sorry I trusted you." I whispered and as I pushed past him I tried to stop the tears that flowed from my eyes but before I could leave the tent Moordryd grabbed my arm and I whirled around.

"For dragon's sake will you listen? I never said we couldn't be together just not in public." Moordryd explained and I glared at him so furious I wanted to mag blast him. "What's wrong now?"

"So we can't let anyone know that we might have feelings for each other? That we have to go behind everyones back? Are you out of your mind?" I growled and his grey eyes narrowed, clearly as annoyed as me. "You think you can just toy with my feelings and decide how our relasionship works to your benefit?" I shouted and as everyone came running I shoved him out of my path and stormed past as the Penn Racing crew and the Dragon Eyes entered the tent, wondering what all the fuss was about. As I stormed past, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, Cain and Artha both exchanged a look of surpise before they noticed Moordryd standing at the back of the tent eyes wide. Before anyone could stop me I climbed on Quiksilva's back and after asking him to get me away from everyone he shot away, using his superiour speed to rush away and once we were a safe distance away I sobbed.

Quiksilva began to slow as he looked up at my face and as my shoulders shook he gave a growl and pretty soon he stopped, clearly concerned about me. But I stayed on his back and as I cried he gave a shocked snort as I buried my face in my hands. Frustrated he couldn't be understood by me his amber eyes watched intentlly as I sobbed and even when my cries went silent he saw an almost hollow look on my face and he sighed. Very gently he magged me from his back and once I landed in front of him my dragon nudged my gauntlet, trying to get me to become the Light Booster. It took me a few seconds before I understood and once I slid the medallion into the gauntlet there was a bright light. As my clothes changed to a familar white armor Quiksilva gave a roar as his body changed to pure white. The moment he changed he spoke to me and I sniffed as he asked me what had happened between me and the 'white haired guy'.

"He...says he likes me...but he doesn't..." I sniffed as fresh tears began to streak down my face and he sighed gently nuzzling my face.

**"Its okay, Rayne. Let's go and talk."** Quiksilva suggested and after giving him a nod he magged me. As he took off I held onto his neck and as he ran he gave me his opinon. **"You shouldn't see him again. He only hurts you and I can't stand seeing you so miserable."**

"But...I like him...what do I do?" I sniffed and he sighed not really understanding my confusion. "I want to go home." I finally sobbed breaking down and he slowed before he found a secluded spot and as I jumped down, not giving him a chance to mag me, he stared at me with his big amber eyes.

**"But you don't know where home is."** Quiksilva pointed out regretting it as I burst into tears. Not that I wasn't already miserable but that just pushed me past my emotional limit and I sat heavily on the ground. Of course wearing a helmet and crying wasn't a great combination and having my visor fogged up made my vision blurry. **"Sorry I didn't mean that."** He muttered as he attempted to find a distraction for me. Of course right there and then nothing came to mind and as I sobbed harder, wanting to be home and safe with my family, I heard a laugh and when I finally looked up I saw a face I really didn't need to see.

"You!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and threw a mag-blast at the Shadow Booster who knocked it away with his Jack stick. "What do you want?!" I shouted as he stared at me from under his helmet before he chuckled.

"Huh Moordryd Paynn did say you're a hothead and now I see the proof." He said and my eyes narrowed at him. "I didn't come here to fight you." He told me and I lowered my hand the mag energy I had built up in my palm glowed then vanished before I took a step toward him, still very cautious. "Instead I came to make a deal with you." He added and I froze as he jumped down and as he walked towards me my eyes narrowed.

"What kind of deal exactly?" I asked curious despite being very untrusting of him and he chuckled as he moved closer. "Back off." I muttered but he just kept walking until he was standing over me and to Quiksilva's surprise I didn't move away. "I said back off!" I yelled as I tried to punch him and he dodged grabbing my arm and pulling it backwards behind my back. Off balance I gasped from the pain before I growled at him and threw a punch with my other arm only for the booster to kick out. Slamming his leg into mine I stumbled and fell to my knees and as Quiksilva went to my aid he was knocked backwards by a mag-blast, hitting the wall behind me. "Leave him alone!" I yelled all control gone and that's when the Shadow Booster laughed confusing me and making me stare at him.

"I won't hurt him or you if you stay still." The Shadow Booster told me and I went quiet as Quiksilva groaned struggling to his feet and after a long moment I sighed, not sure what was going to happen to us. Knowing that the Shadow Booster was a match, both in power and fighting ability, with the Dragon Booster and I was untrained I knew that the best idea was to keep calm and look for a way out.

But as I stood there, breathing hard as I glanced at my dragon I wasn't prepared for the Shadow Booster to lunge forward and thinking he was going to attack me I closed my eyes. But instead to feeling pain I instead felt a warm sensation on my lips and thinking I was bleeding I slowly opened my eyes only to find the Shadow Booster with an arm wrapped tightly around my waist and in seconds I discovered that the warm feeling wasn't blood but the booster's lips on mine. I would have gasped in shock but all that emerged was an purr before I reached around and wrapping my free arm around his waist I hungerly kissed him back as Quiksilva watched on in surprise, his jaw dropping.


	26. Chapter 26

Shocked by this sudden turn of events Quiksilva stared as his rider and their enemy locked lips. Finally he shook his head and letting out a growl he glared at the Shadow Booster, tempted to mag-blast him but he knew that he might hit me at the same time so he just continued to glare until we finally came up for air and he snorted.

"Wow...why did you...do that?" I sighed and he just laughed before he released me and as I stared at him his dragon magged him onto its back. "Wait where are you going?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"I did that because you're pretty cute when you're angry. Besides Moordryd had his chance so maybe I'll claim you instead. Rayne." Shadow Booster told me before his dragon reared up and as they raced away I gave him a wave, a silly grin on my face as Quiksilva walked over and nudged me.

For a moment he stared, eyes narrowed before he rolled his eyes at me and I grinned. "What? He is pretty attractive. And Moordryd did have his chance and he blew it. Maybe I can make him jealous since the Shadow Booster seems to like me." I told him and he snorted before he magged me. "Hey wait a second he knew my name." I muttered and as I wondered how he knew I finally grinned not really caring. "Doesn't matter anyway because he could have told anyone and he didn't so maybe he wants something from me." I added and Quiksilva snorted clearly not as convinced as I was but he didn't comment and by the time he started to run I felt a lot better about myself.

**"You seem to be feeling better, Rayne."** Quiksilva said and when I giggled he sighed slowing down a little. **"Just be careful trusting that Shadow Booster. He did kidnap you and...are you even listening to me?"** He asked suddenly and my head jerked up before I gave him a sheepish grin. **"You like him don't you? The Shadow Booster?"**

"But if the Shadow Booster knows my identity and wants to be with me then...I dunno." I replied resting my chin on one hand while still holding onto Quiksilva's neck. "I need time to think about all this and we still haven't been in a race yet. Where we know what we're doing." Knowing I had a lot on my mind Quiksilva kept walking, this time in silence and as I sat there my mind kept wandering to that kiss and when I sighed Quiksilva rolled his eyes. When I finally woke from my daze I asked Quiksilva where he was taking us.

**"To Penn Stables since I'm sure you don't want to go back to the Dragon Eyes compound."** Quiksilva pointed out, laughing at the sour face I pulled at the thought of being near Moordryd for any length of time. **"Thought so."** He added with a grin on his face. As soon as we neared the stables Quiksilva magged me and I removed the medallion, instantly flashing back to my usual self. As we walked side by side I heard Artha's voice and when I turned he waved at me from Beau's back. Giving him a wave I waited for two of my friends to join us and as I stood there Artha jumped down.

"Where did you two vanish to? You stormed out at the racetrack and that's the last we heard from you." Artha asked as he walked over to me and noticing a faraway look on my face he raised an eyebrow. "Okay what did we miss?" He said and Quiksilva snorted at me before he followed Beau towards the stables.

"I had a run in with the Shadow Booster. I wanted to talk to Quiksilva so I transformed into the Light Booster and a few minutes after he found us. At first he attacked me and threw me off Quiksilva then he mentioned making a deal with me, with kind of threw me. But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened. He...knows I'm Rayne but as far as I know he hasn't told anyone." I explained and as soon as I finished Artha's eyes went wide. "Just calm down, okay? I don't think he wants to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure? Wait is there something you're not telling me?" Artha asked and I couldn't help blushing as I avoided his eyes and he grinned. "Okay what happened?"

"The Shadow Booster...sorta...kissed me." I replied and when he burst out laughing I glared at him. "Okay how is that funny?" I growled as I went to storm away only for the rest of the Penn Racing crew to appear.

"Okay did we miss something?" Kitt asked as Artha laughed and when he could breathe he told them. "I think I got two things; the Shadow Booster and...kiss? That doesn't make sense."

"Artha be quiet." I muttered trying to leave but my friends saw my red face and knew something was up so I couldn't escape. "Its nothing." I added and Lance rushed over blocking the way to the stables and I sighed knowing I had no choice. With my retreat cut off and my friends watching me I finally muttered under my breath. "The Shadow Booster...kissed...me...as the Light Booster." I sighed knowing that my face had to be completely red right there and then.

"Huh...I thought you liked Moordryd." Parmon said and I blinked at him as did everyone else not currently rolling around the ground in a fit of laughter at my expense. "Well you're always staring at him." He added as I continued to stare and I shook my head crossing my arms across my chest.

"Not anymore. Besides he's a jerk who really doesn't care about anyone but himself so..."I answered before I went looking for Quiksilva, leaving my friends more than a little confused.

"Wait so Rayne's dating the Shadow Booster?" Lance asked trying to understand what was going on and when his brother stood up and dusted himself off he tried to explain.

"Rayne liked Moordryd but now she likes the Shadow Booster. They're not really dating though. Hang on...she likes the Shadow Booster?!" Artha suddenly shouted and rushed after me leaving his friends, brother and father to all roll their eyes at him. Now sitting next to Quiksilva I was too confused by my feelings for the leader of the Dragon Eyes and a very dangerous booster to boot to hear Artha enter the stable until he was standing over me, a frown on his face that I knew was for me.

"Before you even say a word I kissed the Shadow Booster because I wanted to." I told him as I remained seated.

"Excuse me but I don't think you realize how dangerous he is. You can't trust him." Artha told me and I suddenly glared climbing to my feet and crossing my arms.

"I'll trust whoever I want, Artha Penn. And you can't stop me." I shot back and Artha just glared back, not sure what he could say. "Look I liked Moordryd and he...didn't want to be seen in public with me." I whispered and Artha softened as I looked at the ground, chewing on my lip. "So I'll just forget I ever liked him."

"Look just be careful, okay? I can't believe that I'm saying this but Moordryd's a better guy then you think. Maybe you should give him another chance." Artha told me and I rolled my eyes at him, clearly not convinced. "Okay fine but don't say I didn't warn you. So are you going to enter tomorrow's race?" He asked and I nodded brightening a little and Quiksilva snorted at me, trying to tell me something.

"Yeah after what happened last time we probably should train a little...okay a lot then." I snorted as Quiksilva stared at me. "Oh yeah and you said you'd train me in mag techniques too." I added and Artha grinned at me.

A few minutes later Artha led me to an underground temple and as I stared at all of the statues, especially the one missing his head, one of them moved and I'm embarrassed to admit that I yelped and hid behind Quiksilva. Rolling his eyes at me Artha stepped forward as what I originally assumed was a statue stepped into our path. Confused I could only stare.

"Rayne, I'd like you to meet Mortis." Artha said by way of an introduction but I was so shocked that I didn't react until Quiksilva nudged me and I finally just nodded.

"Um...okay what's going on? Weren't you a statue a moment ago?" I asked and I instantly heard a chuckle coming from Mortis. "Fine everyone laugh at the dumb girl." I grumbled as Quiksilva snorted at me and pushed me forward.

"I had heard that a new Booster was chosen by the gauntlet of the Light Booster. Its a pleasure to meet you, Rayne." He told me and I nodded still unsure just who or what he was. "I am the one who can teach you what you need to know in order to help prevent a dragon-human war. Are you ready to help the Dragon Booster?" Mortis asked me and it took me a few seconds to work out what he wanted of me.

"I think I am. But I...don't know who I am so...what help can I be?" I sighed and Mortis looked at Artha for a moment who shrugged.

"To unlock your full powers you need to strengthen your bond between you and your dragon. And that will help you protect those around you." Mortis told me and I blinked not quite getting it. Seeing the blank look on my face Artha chuckled.

"Mortis means that becoming the Light Booster will help you get your memories back. Though you might want to focus on tomorrow's race first. And not on the Shadow Booster." Artha told me and I frowned as he grinned back at me.

"What was that about the Shadow Booster?" Mortis asked and I groaned, face in my hands as he watched me. Eventually I told him about my encounters with the so called 'dangerous' booster and once I reached the part about being kissed I stopped, face flushing as I remembered the kiss that left me breathless.

"Hmm so the Shadow Booster knows your true identity. This is a probelm." Mortis said as I let out the breath I'd been holding and Artha's jaw dropped for a moment.

"But what about them kissing?" He asked shocked that Mortis hadn't said a word about that and just for a second I heard a quiet chuckle and I grinned, happy that the Dragon Priest hadn't pointed that out. Unlike my so called friends. "What should we do?" Artha finally asked and a short time later I was standing beside Quiksilva as the Light Booster.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I almost came off the track last time." I said as my dragon and I exchanged a look of worry. "Not that I don't trust Quiksilva but with my luck lately..." Suddenly Mortis smacked the staff he was holding into the ground and I jumped as he stared at me.

"You need to practice more and that's why you are here now." Mortis told me and I sighed thinking he could have gotten my attention without making me almost jump out of my armor. Once Quiksilva magged me he shot forward and as he ran I held onto my Jack stick making my knuckles turn white.

As I began to wonder why we were just running something shot toward me and I yelled as I blindly swung the stick at it and by some miracle it missed me and my dragon. Of course my training wasn't over just yet and as I watched something shot towards my head and I almost fell off my dragon who leapt as a tower of some sort burst from the ground and fired a blast of mag energy at me. I cried out as it slammed into my chest and sent me sprawling. Seeing me fall Quiksilva dug his claws in and skidded to a halt before he rushed back to me as the tower receded. Groaning I lay on my back as Quiksilva moved to my side and nudged me checking to see if I was alright.

"Yeah...that hurt." I muttered as I staggered to my feet. Sadly I didn't get a moment to rest when Mortis ordered me to try again and I sighed before Quiksilva magged me and we rushed forward again. This training went on for several more hours until I almost slipped of Quiksilva's back as he gasped. Finally Mortis called a halt to our training and as I climbed down, almost face planting Artha rushed over. Before I did anything else I slipped the medallion from my gauntlet and as I changed back to my street clothes I stumbled and leant against Quiksilva as all my energy vanished. "Whoa that was weird." I said as I rubbed my eyes and Artha wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while. You look a little flushed." He said and I managed a nod as Quiksilva walked beside me, just as exhausted as me. I turned my head slighty then to ask Mortis a question only to discover he had vanished and I blinked. "Yeah he does that a lot. Let's go." Artha told me as I rubbed at my eyes and once we were upstairs I let go of Artha, intending to head for the stables. "Maybe you should keep holding on to me." He told me and I shook my head as I stumbled forward not wanting him to see how tired I really was. I did eventually make it to the stables though I had to lean against the doorway to get my breath back and as I stood there panting Parmon and Kitt rushed over. "Now what?" I mumbled and I growled as I found out that a dozen wraiths were attacking precient.

Before everyone's eyes I took my medallion out and with a tired grin I called out "Unlock the light!" Once the light cleared I jumped on Quiksilva's back and he rolled his amber eyes at me before he rushed away leaving my friends in the dust. Of course we were some distance away before I discovered that I had no clue where precient was and with a snort Quiksilva slowed down and gave me a stare. "I know, I know. Look let's just find the wraiths and kick their butts." I told him and he muttered something I didn't catch. "Huh?"

**"I said watch out!"** Quiksilva roared and I turned around just as a wraith slammed into us and I almost tumbled off his back as he fell. Instantly he roared leaping to his feet and as three wraiths roared back he charged them.

Using his legs he tripped them up before he headbutted the third, sending it into a wall. Letting out a challenging roar Quiksilva faced down the wraiths who hissed before they turned tail and ran, leaving us feeling pretty proud. Seconds later four more dragons appeared and as Quiksilva sent a mag blast at two that attacked from both sides I used my Jack stick to send the other two flying and pretty soon they left. I let out a laugh before I jumped down and thinking we were safe I relaxed wanting to curl up and sleep. My luck being what it was we were set upon again and again and soon I lost track of how many wraiths showed up, launching their attacks then running away and soon I understood why. They were dileberately trying to wear us down and pretty soon I was panting leaning against Quiksilva who looked just as exhausted, his tongue almost dragging on the ground.

"Need to...take a break." I gasped swinging my Jack stick at a wraith that ventured too close but another just took its place and we found ourselves surrounded. "Not again."

**"Its a trap!"** Quiksilva yelled and of course he was right as Word was watching us right then, laughing as he watched us struggle against his dragons.

"Yes that's right. Soon you'll fall and then you'll be mine to use against the Dragon Booster." He laughed and that's when I fell to one knee, struggling to stay awake and fight back. I heard Quiksilva call out to me trying to get me to stand up and fight but everything started to fade as I began to weave on the spot, my limbs aching as I took a swipe at the wraiths who stayed back and growled at us. Sensing that I was finished Word ordered his dragons to drain us of our remaining mag energy and as an black energy drain whip struck us from both sides, fired from two dragon we both cried out. Stronger than me Quiksilva let out a pained roar just as I collapsed and he tried to wake me, nudging me with his head despite his energy being ripped from him.

"Quik...silva." I gasped as I started to pass out but just as my vision faded I heard the sounds of a battle. Unfortuantely I didn't see my rescuer but I did get a glimpse of his boots as he walked over to me. And then I fainted.


End file.
